


Did You Receive a Mysterious Message?

by StrawberryKitten



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, M/M, Mystic Messenger AU, also past unrequited feelings, also yes Jack's personality in this AU is inspired by Zen for my amusement, be patient for your potential porn, but i'm still kinkshaming, but it's so fun!, but only on what could have been, but they have moved on so no worries, i made it happen, i may change it to explicit if i see it as needed., i'm giving warning for a reason, just fluffy fluff, not the smut that you think it may be you perverts, okay i lied it may sting a little in light of recent events, oops sharing bed cliche, the chapter isn't posted yet and we're a little way from it but i am kinkshaming Eight, this au is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryKitten/pseuds/StrawberryKitten
Summary: While trying to discover the truth behind a certain UNIT group, Sarah Jane gets a lead she cannot resist following...and ends up walking into an unlocked section of the base with old military records actually holding proof that aliens had been coming to earth for several hundreds of years. On her phone, an app was automatically downloaded to a chat system made specifically for the said group...unable to explain how she ended up in there and being told she isn't allowed to leave the base itself for her own protection over the mysterious hacker she is forced to join the group indefinitely and take on a role she didn't expect to take.Despite how scarily tense the idea of someone hacking into her phone and staying in a military base is...she ended up in a sort of mad company she couldn't help but enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that this isn't exactly a crossover but an AU based off the game which in my head, had some rather hilarious scenes I couldn't help but write out...I hope it's enjoyable for all of you nonetheless! I'll update chapters soon with what I have planned. OnO

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _Hello? Are you the lady that was asking about UNIT yesterday?_

 

Sarah Jane was confused when she read that message for the third time, she didn’t recall giving a number, and she didn’t recall meeting anyone other than that one security guard outside the gate who quickly told her to leave or be arrested. She didn’t know if this was dangerous, and to be honest the thought that someone had been able to find her number rather unnerved her.

 But…if she wanted to know what this person wanted, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

**_Sarah Jane:_ ** _Yes, but I don’t recall giving out my number…how are you messaging me?_

 

She decided to get straight to the point when she sent it, and very quickly she seemed to get a reply.

 

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _That doesn’t matter right now, just know that I can get you past that guard. Don’t leave the area and return, I promise you will get your answers and more._

 

Great...now whoever this mystery person was asked her to return to a place where her face had already been seen. And at that she was alone, if they drew enough people away and they jumped her she’d feel she made a pretty stupid move. Before she could even decide to ignore it her phone vibrated once again indicating that she had gotten another message.

 

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _Even if you walk away now, I know everything about you._

 

Okay, that line was…eerie to say the least. How long had this weirdo been watching her? Does she have a stalker? She was merely a new journalist trying to get her name out there she couldn’t have created an enemy already right? Paranoid, she took a glance around her to see if she could find any suspicious figures, of course if they wanted to she probably wouldn’t be able to find them _that_ easily anyway.

 So of course, she was making her way back.

And by the time she got there as said, everyone that was watching was somehow pulled away. It was so dead it was almost creepy as it was, she walked carefully through the gates wondering which building this messenger wanted her to enter…and then of course her phone had started to vibrate again with another message.

 

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _The records building, Miss. Smith._

 

She turned her head after reading to see of course…the building he wanted…she wondered if they was somehow watching by using the security cameras, the paranoia was truly setting in now.

 Opening the strangely unlocked door, the building was what the sign said of course, walls and walls of records covered the room. Then suddenly, her phone was beeping…what was going on today? Picking it back out of her pocket to her surprise an app she didn’t authorise was downloaded and completely installed. It seemed to open up to a chatroom in which her strange stalker was there.

 

**_Unknown:_ ** _I am sorry for this, but I promise things will be fun from now on. I have been found, so I can no longer help you, we’ll talk face-to-face soon._

 

And then suddenly and almost making her drop her phone, a very loud noise came from her phone as the app suddenly redirected her, Unknown seemed to be wiped and the entire layout had become…a professional UNIT app. Strange how they would use something like this to communicate, and strange how it was downloaded, installed her even her name was placed on her user profile.

 According to everything she found digging on this app, this unknown user had registered her as an official member.

Then suddenly, the chatroom had members, a large group of them in fact…she was afraid o even enter it but the choice was taken the second it said _‘Twelve has_ _entered you in this chat’_ …one of the admins of course. For a while things were silent, she took this chance to even take a look at the names Five, Eight, Donna, Rose, Jack and of course…Twelve. She then noticed they even uploaded a photo...seemed whoever it was had access to to her personal photos and  _had_ to choose the one where she was convinced to wear those candy-striped overalls. And now all these strangers could see it without her consent.

* * *

 

**Donna:** Holy shit…it’s for real.

**Five:** I do not approve of the language you are using but yes…this is very real.

**Jack:** Whoa, she’s pretty…can we keep her? :D

**Eight:** Jack, stop it.

**Jack:** Wow, so cold T_T

**Rose:** So well…hello there Sarah Jane? How did you get hold of this app?

**Sarah Jane:** I…I don’t know I wasn’t the one who downloaded it. It was just here.

**Twelve:** …Welcome to UNIT I guess.

**Jack:** WHAT?

**Five:** Didn’t you approve of her to become a new member? What do you mean when you say ‘I guess’?

**Donna:** It’s too early for this.

**Jack:** It’s 1 in the afternoon.

**Donna:** It’s. Too. Early. For. This.

**Eight:** B-but…dawn is the best part of the day!

**Donna:** Yes, for weirdos.

**Twelve:** All of you, shut up. Of course I didn’t approve of her, obviously this is The Brigadier after I refused to recruit anyone else. Babysitting all of you is enough.

**Five:** Wow thanks. >>

**Twelve:** Well, except for you…but you are far too soft on them. This is what happens when you don’t scold them regularly, they bicker like children.

**Eight:** I just want to know what Donna means by ‘weirdo’. I find that I am the most normal out of the lot of you. >:/

**Donna:** You wish, sunshine. You’re the weirdest weirdo. -_-;;

**Twelve:** I said, shut up! I’m trying to think! Go be pudding brains in your own corner of the chatroom.

**Eight:** Lol…pudding brains.

**Jack:** I’m hungry.

**Twelve:**  For God's sake...whatever, Sarah Jane where are you now?

**Sarah**   **Jane:** If I told you, would you arrest me?

**Twelve:**  Depends, if you don't say anything I'll arrest you anyway.

**Sarah Jane:**  How does the UNIT record archives sound?

**Twelve:**  ........

**Eight:**  I think Twelve just facepalmed and is now considering early retirement.

**Twelve:** If only. Alright...I think we can resolve this.

**Eight:**  Waitwaitwait...I don't think she was put here by the the Brig. The hacker earlier? She was placed here right before I managed to kick him out. It's almost like she was always here with how well they detailed her profile. Is that photo really you, Sarah?

**Sarah Jane:**  Yes...unfortunately.

**Twelve:**  How old is she? 14?

**Eight**  According to my current background check, she is definitely an adult.

**Sarah Jane:**  You're doing a background check on me now!?

**Eight:**  Yes...sorry, it's sort of my job. Don't worry we have to know if you're safe but either way according to what I have found? You're definitely innocent. No way a new freelance journalist can break into UNIT and download this app.

**Twelve:**...I don't believe it. Double check then triple check. No way some random hacker is going to lead a 14 year old into a military base.

**Sarah Jane:**  I'm 23...

**Twelve:**  I refuse to believe anything until I have solid proof.

**Jack:**  Guess who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Look, can't you trust Eight? If you can't look at my beautiful face and feel reassured. ;D

**Twelve:**  You're not my type, mate.

**Donna:** Well at the sight of your face I feel 100% reassured <333

**Jack:** Well thank you, sweet...sweet Donna~ ;)

**Twelve:** It is not that I do not trust HIM, it's that I do not trust HER.

**Rose:** Well, what are you going to do about her?

**Twelve:** She will stay on base where I can keep an eye on her, she will not return home until I know she isn't working for the hacker. Eight, rebuild every security system.

**Eight:** Well...there goes my plans (not like I had any to begin with thanks to this job).

**Sarah Jane:** So I can't go home...?

**Twelve:** No, I will be coming to find you immediately. Don't move, I will show you to your room and expect you stay there until I know for a fact you're not the enemy.

**Eight:** I'm sorry about this, Sarah...if it helps I believe you're safe.

**Five:** And I trust Eight's intuition, Twelve.

 

* * *

 

Sarah had to refrain her eyes from the chatroom for a moment, the amount of messages and the speed was honestly not helping with the way her mind was going right now. She was just pulled into a chatroom, she was just told she couldn't leave and that she was staying in a military base of all places, and she was going to have whoever this Twelve was suspecting her the whole time she was here. Now she knew this could possibly be a mistake, she had to glance at her online profile one more time to see what exact job she was supposed to have...'Record Keeper', wow seemed thrilling. She went from freelance journalism to keeping records for UNIT. She let out an irritated sigh before the door swung open to reveal an older man in a black suit, his eyebrows were definitely a feature she couldn't take her eyes of and his eyes stared at her sharply and suspiciously as he approached. She almost backed off, his entire aura was intimidating and he hadn't even physically spoken yet.

 "So, Sarah Jane correct?" He asked raising one of those stern eyebrows at her.

 "Yes, I'm guess you're Twelve?" Sarah asked in return, the man gave a nod.

 "Yes, please come with me so I can show you where we will be keeping you." Twelve said going right to the point, somehow this man was scary enough for her to follow him without asking him anything else...

 Well, this wasn't normal of her but this entire situation made her tense. Every step in their silent journey into the next building felt like an eternity, and when she had gotten to the room it couldn't be any sooner. She felt some slight relief before the man started on his lecture.

 "I do not want you leaving this building without permission, I do not want you telling any of your family of friends where you are or about the app, if you want anything you can just message me and I can send someone to get what you need. I am being very generous right now despite how suspicious you are...if you want to prove your innocence then do as you're told." He explained in a harsh tone.

"Alright, alright..." Sarah Jane responded with a sigh "But I do have responsibilities, I can't just stay here!"

"Well too bad, you're a member now and you will act like one. Just enter the messenger if you need to contact anyone. Have a good afternoon." Twelve responded before hastily leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

 She was used to being alone but...being all alone in a strange room that was almost empty apart from a desk, bed, bookshelf and a clock made the loneliness become emptiness. She sat down on the bed, wasn't she allowed to get herself a change of clothes? Did she have to stay completely indoors or was she allowed fresh air on occasion?

 Then her phone vibrated, she took it out of her pocket to see a private message on the app...from Eight.

 

_"Hey, sorry about the chaos earlier. Don't worry I will prove you're innocent, I knew you were the first time but Twelve is a bit...like a grumpy old man and you unfortunately stepped on his lawn. Feel free to send me a message if you have any questions! I promise I will find more information on the person who led you here, so don't worry too much._

_Also, would you like me to send one of the girls to fetch some of your things? I know it may be in invasion of privacy but...I figured you'd want to make an empty military room more homey and a chance of clothes at that._

_I can also just have them get you some new things if you don't want us in your house of course, I don't mind. Your clothing style is so adorable in your photo by the way, I appreciate eccentric clothing tastes._

_So anyway, i have to get to work...have to rebuilt the entire security system top-to-bottom. Hope you have a decent night at least!_

_-Eight"_

 

Alright...she cracked a smile at his sweet message. He seemed really concerned, well as concerned as one can seem over text. She wanted to respond, after all it would be rather rude if she didn't aleast say thank you for being so welcoming. Of course, she didn't want to trouble him by having him try and get them in her house or buying things just so she was prepared to unwillingly stay here...but she had no idea how long it would be. Letting out a sight and slightly embarrassed at the idea she decided to write out her reply, hopefully she isn't pulling him too far away from work while doing this as she would feel guilty considering how she wouldn't put it past Twelve to be a slave-driver.

 

_"Thank you for your offer, I was actually thinking of how I was going to deal with all that._

_I don't want you going out of your way, but sending one of the girls would be fine...I just ask that they avoid my attic for a little while as I am not done with that place yet. And please know that I don't normally dress like that! Someone convinced me to wear that outfit and sadly, I'm not as eccentric as it made me seem, the hacker chose it for some reason...it's actually rather embarrassing._

_And does Twelve often work you this hard? I'm sure you want to sleep too!"_

 

She sent the message very quickly afterward, somehow apart from Twelve the group seemed pretty friendly. At least, they were more willing to trust her than Twelve was right now...she decided to take the opportunity to explore the new app she had forcibly downloaded. She saw that the app was pretty much a very functional social app, it had texts like she saw earlier, she could make calls to the other members without even having their number and they could post mood statuses on their profiles, it had an email section where they received messages from clients and there were a few already the the shared email.

What seemed to surprise her though was the fact that she had an extra part to the app, one that pretty much had every recent file they were investigating. It was no wonder Eight had to completely rebuilt the database...this could be a true security breach if someone managed to get hold of all this information on their activities.

Soon, her phone pinged again...Eight had replied.

 

_"Haha...shame, you look adorable._

_But I guess that does explain that, oh well! Oh, apparently your aunt is back in the country when I did another background check? I managed to message her claiming there was a bit of an emergency (which isn't exactly a lie at this point...) so I got her to get your things instead. >.<_

_Also, it does sometimes feel like that yeah, but don't worry I will definitely sleep. Last time I worked on an all-nighter I fell asleep at my day-job so I've started refusing to work ridiculous hours._

_Oooh! Come into the chatroom tonight btw! Maybe if he sees you talking Twelve might be a bit more trusting._

_But please be patient with him...he hasn't been the same since a few years ago._

_Oh, um...I look forward to perhaps seeing you when I next arrive onto base!"_

 

And with that message, she gathered that they do in fact come here...how often? She didn't know but from the way Eight talked maybe it was safe to the say it wasn't a rare occurrence. Either way she sent another message thanking him, and it seemed he replied once more, and then she replied again...

Turned out they ended up into an entire text conversation while he was working, right up until he said he had to stop because Twelve sent him a message asking what the hell was taking him so long to update the app, by this time a kind soldier, Yates invited her to eat with himself and Benton saying it might be better than her being all alone, that they managed to convince Twelve to let her out during these times. She felt like a prisoner even though she knew for a fact she wasn't the enemy but to be fair...if someone randomly appeared on a highly-secure app for a group dealing with some pretty secretive work she would also be highly suspicious.

Luckily she also started getting messages from the others, her stuff came so she was able to make that room less empty and she even managed to speak to her aunt who was told she was here for an investigative project about how soldiers help support the country and their general living conditions, also apparently she's taking some volunteer work to help out?

Either way, Twelve is making her sound like she had been working harder than normal...that actually doesn't sound surprising with his general attitude so far.

By the end of the day, she was exhausted, still a little confused and had a slight headache from all the explaining Twelve did right before bed about what she was supposed to be doing.

_'I want to see you reading up on every we are working on tomorrow'_ he said  _'I want you also interacting with clients about the information you learn, you also need to ask the rest of the team for what they have learned and note it down, mention anything you can find out about the areas, topic and then Jack will go where you need him'_ he said...

That sounds like she is definitely being told to stay in this damn building.

Despite lying in bed and tired she found it incredibly difficult to fall asleep, she wasn't at home, the only people that have talked to her that's not on the app and about work was two very kind UNIT soldiers that didn't treat her like she was some suspicious stranger and Eight on occasion when he randomly sent her photos and messages.

She didn't know why he was being so kind, but she appreciated that someone was trying to give her a chance...and of course he's the only one that isn't sent everywhere by Twelve's slave-labor routine.

Oh yes! he mentioned the chatroom right?

She saw a few people were online, she decided to be brave and just enter like a member...like she should. Luckily it seemed Twelve wasn't online which made it far less intimidating.

* * *

 

**Donna** Fucking God, I swear if that old man sends me MORE paperwork I'm going to fucking...!

**Rose:** Oh hey, it's Sarah Jane! ^^

**Donna** : Oh Sarah, hi! :O

**Sarah Jane:** Hi, is it even alright for me to be here? ^^;;

**Donna** Of course, you're one of us now silly ^^

**Rose:** We're just talking shit about Twelve, nothing secret.

**Sarah Jane:** Umm...is it a good idea to make fun of your boss in the chatroom he can read? ^^;;

**Donna:** He doesn't read anything anyway...not in our own ones that he hasn't made. He was far more chill back in the day I tell you -_-

**Rose:** You mean when he played electric guitar in the middle of the base? Good times haha!

**Sarah Jane:** So he isn't just harsh on me then?

**Donna:** Oh no, he's like that with everyone, he sent me running around on a wild goose chase and expected me to read and sign at least 20 documents. >:/

**Sarah Jane:** So...long day? xD

**Donna:** Yes, another day as the assistant of Mr. Twelve

**Jack has entered**

**Jack:** Whoa! All the ladies are online tonight! ;D

**Rose:** Oh hi Jack ^^

**Donna:** Hii Jack<33

**Jack:** Hii<3

**Sarah Jane:** Hello there ^^

**Jack:** Hi cutie, heard you distracted Eight from work and caused Twelve to get all grouchy again.

**Rose:** There is a time he isn't grouchy...?

**Donna:** I was wondering the same thing, and oooh, what is this about Eight and the new girl? :D

**Sarah Jane:** It was nothing...he just texted me so I responded, and we got talking so we got distracted that is all.

**Jack:** Lucky bastard got to her before me...and all because he has to be chatty and friendly.

**Sarah Jane:** What...?

**Jack:** Also I looked in the mirror today, I'm as beautiful as usual~~~

**Donna:** Did you expect yourself not to be? <3

**Rose:** You two please stop...

**Jack:** But yes, if you get tired of the bumbling fool who can be distracted by the nearest butterfly you're free to call on me~

**Sarah Jane:**...I am afraid I have to decline that offer.

**Jack:** :C

**Rose:** *Facepalm*

**Donna:** I would take that offer! D:

**Eight Has entered**

**Eight:** I see everyone is online!

**Eight** :Sorry I'm late, I finally just finished with the database. Hopefully I won't get nagged anymore.

**Eight:** And Sarah, heeyy~

**Jack:** THAT'S TWO 'y's!

**Donna:** *snorts*

**Jack:** I like how you notice her and you never noticed me. ;;

**Jack:** Ah well, if Sarah Jane still wants the fool, I can offer to take you both~

**Rose:** JACK

**Eight:** Waht? the hell???

**Sarah Jane:** I suddenly regret joining this chatroom.

**Donna:** Things have gotten weird and the night had barely started. :O

**Eight** : Well...with that awkwardness out of the way and gracefully ignored, I'm gathering Five isn't here?

**Donna:** He said he was tired to me...he has been online less lately.

**Eight:** Hmmm...well we have Sarah so Five can relax a little. After all he had taken care of a lot of us at the beginning...and has been protecting us from Twelve's foul mood.

**Rose:** Yeah...anyway what do we do now? Just go on like we did a few months ago? Pick up from where we last started?

**Eight:** I'll...try and talk to Twelve when I visit the base. For now let's just try and make Sarah more comfortable.

**Sarah Jane:** Thank you, Eight. You've kept me sane today. X_X

**Eight:** No problem. ^-^

**Jack:** Be careful there, you guys get chummy and Twelve may be a bit upset...especially when you get all romantic Eight.

**Sarah Jane:** It's nothing like that, he has been a really good friend to me today. ^^

**Donna:** Awww, I'm so glad that someone was able to talk to you...since Twelve has been pushing us all to the edge. ^^

**Rose:** Mm.

**Rose:** I have to go, my mum needs some help.

**Rose has Left**

**Jack:** ???

**Jack:** That was weird.

**Donna:** She has been rather distracted lately...

**Eight:** Anyway, Sarah! I will be at the base at the end of the month, so I will get to be one of the first to meet you!  >:3

**Jack:** Someone is excited~

**Eight:** But I am! New member after all this time! And she's so cool. OwO

**Sarah Jane:** I wouldn't say that...

**Eight:** She appreciates music, oh I should bring my violin!

**Jack:** >w>

**Donna:** <w<

**Sarah Jane:** That would be nice, I mean the only noise here is the sound of bullets at target practice outside...I can't even get outside right now.

**Donna:** That fucking asshole has you stuck in the base?

**Sarah Jane:** Yes, he has...I can't go outside but I'm allowed out my room at times where I'm watched.

**Donna:** Ugh...Eight defend the lady's honor!

**Eight:** What now? If you mean talking him into letting her outside sometimes then sure ;;

**Jack:** I think that just flew over his head...

**Jack:** Well, I have to go off...I have to take a nice, hooot, shower and then get to bed so I can get up for work lol.

**Eight:** Good luck.

**Donna:** Jack in a hot shower +_+

**Sarah Jane:** Umm okay?

**Jack has Left**

**Donna:** Oh look at the time! I have to leave too, you two just well...chat away. :)

**Donna has Left**

**Eight:** And we were abandoned...

**Sarah Jane:** You've gotten that right...is Donna always drooling over Jack?

**Eight:** Hahaha...yes, she has been since she saw his photos.

**Sarah Jane** : So...um...what's up?

**Eight:** Not much, exhausted from having to rebuild code but not much...

**Eight:** Well, I'm also planning to visit the base at the end of the month but I just got a message and...Twelve wants me there quicker.

**Sarah Jane:** How much?

**Eight:** Not sure, he just told me not to bother waiting...there goes any chance of a break but at least I can chat with you face-to-face. I will have to drive all the way up there so I'll wait until the end of the week and get Lucie to take over the shop.

**Sarah Jane:** You own a shop?

**Eight:** Yes :3

**Eight:** I'm a florist, Lucie is hired to run it with me but if she's prepared she can keep things going for a little while...I'll probably have to stay there for the night but I'm sure she can keep things going until I get back.

**Eight:** I'm not a slave-driver like Twelve so I hope she'll be okay. ;;

**Sarah Jane:** With how considerate you are, I'm sure she'll be fine. ^^

**Sarah Jane:** It's not like you're trapping her in the shop all night.

**Eight:** Pfft, good point...

**Eight:** Well, anyway...I need to get some sleep so I can plan for the end of the week under ladt-minute notice.

**Eight:** Lucie bleedin' Miller will have my head for doing this at such last-minute notice, especially since I've had to leave the place on occasion.

**Sarah Jane:** Well, goodnight. ^^

**Eight:** Goodnight, remember to be up early...it's the best time of the day! ^-^

**Eight Has Left**

* * *

She closed her phone as soon the the chat cleared, well at least she was in decent company...they all seemed friendly enough. In fact she had already received texts from some of the other members saying goodnight.

Jack sent a photo of himself...of course but she guessed she should expect that from a guy who thought of himself as really handsome...and Donna not helping his ego in the area so far.

She figured she should get to bed, hopefully her first day wouldn't be the start of hell...

Hopefully...

Maybe...

But from the way everyone talked about Twelve as though he was a real grouch she wondered if she'd even survive tomorrow.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unknown Number:** Hey Five..._

_**Unknown Number:** Remember when..._

_**Unknown Number:** We were friends? Before you abandoned me?_

_**Unknown Number:** Of course you don't..._

_**Unknown Number:** You all forgot me, all of you..._

* * *

 

Sarah Jane had woken up to the wonderful sound of gunshots outside. If she didn't like guns before, she definitely hated them now...especially when she saw the time and realized how stupidly early in the morning it was. She had sat up with an annoyed groan before she heard some  _loud_ knocking on his door which she made a quick guess of who it might be.

"Miss Smith get ready, I need you to read up on those files quickly before we discuss plans." A familiar voice ordered past the door, she was correct it was Twelve...nice and early like the apparent gun-shooting practice outside "Don't sleep until the afternoon like most of you teenagers do...and no whining or moaning either."

"No I was already up, I  _always_ wake up at 5:30~" She sarcastically responded making the man go silent.

"...Did you just sass me?" He said almost seeming a little offended.

"No." She replied, still being sassy but apparently he didn't read it the second time...or was just choosing to ignore it as she gathered from his next comment.

"Well, stop playing on your iphones, Nintendo 3DSes and get on with it." He then stated before promptly walking away, Sarah gave a tired, yet irritated expression before going to do as she's told...not without grumbling of course as she did so.

When she was out the door, she still looked like she needed a fair amount of sleep before her brain truly activated. Not that she had a choice but to face the grouchy old man with the strangely angry eyebrows standing in front of her. Does he brush those eyebrows but not his rather messy hair? Who knows...she'd rather not know.

"Come along then, I don't want to stand around for too long." He sighed before leading her away, honestly the fact that it was a military base actually made her more nervous. The fact that she was living in a place where she didn't know where anything was and had to have her boss spend most of his damn time in the building was just a reason for her to become stressed within itself. Why couldn't she risk the weirdo who was texting her showing up at her house? Using the information he claims to know? She kept giving the man an irritated glare each time he made a comment on how small she was or incorrectly stating her age.

"See, I told you...she's just a grumpy teenager. That's why she's making that face." Twelve said to one of the guards nearby "She is definitely part of the group for a reason I can't comprehend, so if she gets hopelessly lost...please use the nearest announcement microphone to call out for a man over forty with grey hair and amazing eyebrows." He then explained "I'm apparently her babysitter."

"And if he ended up breaking his hip, please let me know." Sarah decided to comment making the man give her a slight glare. He then entered the room without a word but his eyes pretty much said his opinion on her little comment.

"Now, the latest file...I need you to try and communicate with the owner of this family home and try and well, convince them to let us in. I do not wish to trust you with such a task but apparently Five won't let up about is trusting Eight's magical 'intuition'. I believe his 'psychic feelings' are absolute bullshit but if I don't let you do something then I'll have to deal with him showing up here too." twelve explained looking more and more tired as it went on, so apparently he does listen to someone...Five seemed like a good guy, someone who can make Twelve do things so that everyone else can finally catch a break. What interested her though was the fact that apparently he had such an influence that he _would_ listen. More curious about him...she wondered if he would mind if she messaged him sometime.

But Twelve was already clearing his throat and pointing at his own phone, she quickly got it out and opened up the app...and new text she must have missed from having to get ready so quickly. She broke a smile at the fact that Eight as expected...he did apparently love this time of day after all.

"Also, if you distract Eight for the second time I won't be pleased...especially if you _both_ lag behind on work because you both do whatever you young people do for fun in a private chat." He stated sternly just as she zoned out for a moment to send a quick reply.

"I'm sorry, but when you're alone in a place you don't recognize it's rather nice to have someone friendly and didn't lock you in there in the first place." She commented making him raise one of those...rather impressive attack eyebrows.

Yes, attack eyebrows...that's one thing she could call them.

"I wasn't intending on bringing you discomfort, I may not trust you yet but you are also a potential victim. I am helping you by keeping you here...if the hacker comes after you what happens then? At least here you are protected." The man explained his expression almost changed for a moment but went back to his usual strict-self "Now I will leave you to it."

He was almost in a rush to leave, she honestly wondered what was on his mind when she said that...did she possibly hurt him with that comment? Either way...she definitely knew something had happened, and somehow Twelve was more 'chill' back in the day. Curiosity definitely hit her about him and the other members, but only Eight really spoke to her often in the past day.

Maybe she could ask him...

Or maybe she would be stepping in some rather sensitive territory.

Either way after glancing at the file and sending an email to the 'client' she decided to jump into the chatroom where Jack seemed to be.

* * *

 

 **Jack:** Oh thank God, I'm SO BORED. What's up?

 **Sarah Jane:** Just had to send an email to someone trying to talk them into letting us into their house...had to face Twelve again. ^^;

 **Jack:** Ah...That can't be fun.

 **Jack:** And he didn't even give you a chance to settle?

 **Sarah Jane:** Apparently he didn't want to trust me with anything, I assume he wanted me in that room but...Five wanted him to let me do something and I guess at least it isn't as painful as it is nerve-wreaking.

 **Jack:** Oh man...Five huh?

 **Jack:** Sure which he'd come back like he'd used to...but if he wants you to do something then Eight must have said something.

 **Sarah Jane:** What could have Eight said?

 **Jack:** He probably said his intuition says you're trustworthy.

 **Jack:** And...Five generally does things without stating reason.

 **Sarah Jane:** So you have no idea?

 **Jack:** Nope. But trust Five, if you can't trust anyone else but the cute man that keeps messaging you, trust him.

 **Sarah Jane:** Is there a reason I should?

 **Jack:**...

 **Jack:** Heh...

 **Jack:** I wish I could tell you, but I can't.

 **Jack:** Please, trust him.

 **Jack:** Anyway, I have to go. Twelve is calling...see you. ^^

 **Sarah Jane:** See you...

 **Jack:** I'll send you another selfie I took in the mirror this morning to make you feel better. <3

 **Sarah Jane:** -_-;;

**Jack Has left**

* * *

 

Of course within a few moments, she received said photo, he seemed to have his short off and he was obviously posing to seem  _mystical_ and like he was  _brooding_. She knew that she was going to end up seeing a lot of his narcissism as time went on...

She also took note that Donna's status had changed to simply _"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ so she assumed she was having a great morning as well. Eight updated his and she admitted, after the conversation they had and how well they got along she couldn't resist taking a look.

_"Preparing for a road-trip at the end of the week, haven't slept thanks to planning...help."_

Looks like he already was dealing with the consequences of Twelve's hastiness. She was hoping at least he wouldn't start forcing him to come sooner after all that...she knew nothing of his personal life but it sounded like he definitely had a lot of arrangements to make. Soon enough she had gotten another email anyway from the client claiming it was their land, they bought it and they didn't want them digging up their basement because they believed there may be a so-called 'gas leak'. You see, she had to come up with a perfectly normal excuse that wasn't related to alien technology being buried that could blow up an entire town.

She still barely believed it was the truth herself...

Either way, they swore there was no gas leak and were already suspicious, she guessed her excuse was pretty crappy...why did she have to do this?

She eventually came up with a far better response, telling them that the issue was that several houses had already had said leak due to some very badly designed pipes and they wanted to make sure than him and his family were safe. After all, according to the public this UNIT group just seemed to resolve some of the most random problems...actually that's why she was interested in the first place.

This group just simply went around doing this and that? Fixing electric issues? Climbing a satellite tower because something was 'broken'? She was suspicious that was for sure.

She didn't realize that the cover-up was _aliens._

She had to try and debate for a whole half-hour, most she was able to eat was toast while typing and then charging her phone, and then typing again, then reading again, then finding the physical files and looking at physical evidence again.

She's journalist not  _this_ , she isn't meant to run around for some grumpy old man.

Deciding she wanted to finally goof off instead of dealing with all of this so might as well use the chatroom.

Looks like Eight was there and had a nice time talking to himself in the chat about how he wished it was the end of the month, that was his planned holiday and that Lucie was telling her he should perhaps quit and have a peaceful life as a florist instead of juggling a highly stressful job with his own business.

And how he was quite considering it after this year.

She wondered if she should stay but it seemed Eight noticed her presence.

* * *

 

 **Eight:** Oh...Sarah Jane I didn't know you were here ^^;;

 **Eight:** I'm really sorry, I'm just frustrated and tired.

 **Eight:** The best time of the day for me became a time where I am the most tired.

 **Sarah Jane:** It's alright...but um are you really thinking of quitting?

 **Eight:**...Maybe, I'm not sure.

 **Eight:** Back in the day when my hair was longer and I was younger...and when Twelve wasn't like this I would have been able to be more tolerant.

 **Eight:** But now since I have a clear goal in life this has become far more of a chore, especially after what happened three years ago.

 **Sarah Jane:** What happened three years ago? OnO

 **Eight:**...I'll explain when we meet face-to-face. It's something that will upset anyone who reads it later.

 **Sarah Jane:** Fair enough.

 **Sarah Jane:** I'm already done with all this, truthfully I want to just go home -n-

 **Eight:** I'll see what I can do about that, I promise.

 **Sarah Jane:** Thank you. ^^

 **Eight:** I promise I will make sure you leave looong before I do.

 **Eight:** Since Twelve probably won't let you go now, and Five wants you to work here for some reason.

 **Sarah Jane:** Yeah about that, any chance I can talk to Five again?

 **Eight:** Erm...yes but he's more active late at night. And even then you're better of just leaving him a text.

 **Eight:** He doesn't come into the chatroom much anymore, last time was because you showed up out of nowhere all signed up like an official member.

 **Sarah Jane:** Ah...

 **Sarah Jane:** Did you find anything on the hacker btw?

 **Eight:** No...not yet. They've hidden their tracks.

 **Eight:** I have an idea on who it may be but...I have no idea why they would have interest in you.

 **Eight:** Unless you're involved.

 **Eight:** Either way, don't worry. I promise they won't reach you.

 **Sarah Jane:** But they were able to break down your security system to get me into the building.

 **Sarah Jane:** Are you sure I'm actually safe here?

 **Eight:**...

 **Eight:** No worries.

 **Eight:** Sorry, I have to go. Take care of yourself, eat if you're hungry and make sure Sargent Benton is with you when you go outside will you?

 **Eight:** I'll begin driving there Thursday.

**Eight Has Left**

* * *

 

Sarah was unnerved by the fact that he left so abruptly, and the energy of his messages was far less...bright than normal. But before she could ask him anything she was no longer the only person in the chatroom, Donna had entered and seemed silent. Probably reading Eight's past messages.

* * *

 

 **Donna:** Wow James...

 **Donna:** Now even I'm nervous. ;;

 **Donna:** He's been more of a weirdo than usual lately.

 **Donna:** You alright there Sarah Jane? I hope he didn't scare you? >>

 **Sarah Jane:** No it's fine...

 **Sarah Jane:** Alright, I'm a little nervous. >>

 **Sarah Jane:** I don't even know who this person is, and they apparently know everything about me.

 **Sarah Jane:** This was supposed to be a simple job...and now I'm here instead.

 **Sarah Jane:** And now Eight has upped the day after I reminded him of that...

 **Donna:** Sweetheart...

 **Donna:** That sounds terrifying. I'd be bonkers by now.

 **Donna:** I promise sweetie, I'll knock Twelve over the head for ya.

 **Donna:** Maybe he will learn some manners, I'll even drag Five to kick his arse.

 **Sarah Jane:** Haha, thanks.

 **Sarah Jane:** Really, thanks.

 **Donna:** I get the feeling James is going to when he makes his way there though lol

 **Donna:** He may seem all maternal and feminine but when he's serious about something he means it.

 **Donna:** Just...don't let him see any butterflies, he'll be gone.

 **Sarah Jane:** He did say he was going to make sure I'd be allowed outside more...is James is real name?

 **Donna:** Yep ^^

 **Donna:** I mean he is the only one cool with you using his real name instead of his number.

 **Donna:** I'm sure he wouldn't mind -you- using it anyway.

 **Donna:** He's taking a liking to ya, I swear. -_-;;

 **Sarah Jane:** Might have been because we talked for hours privately. ^^;

 **Donna:** Well he's a bloody weirdo who forgets he's made some tea, lets it go cold, makes another then forgets that one too

 **Donna:** But he has a sweet heart...

 **Donna:** He probably thought you were all lonely and wanted to keep you company, ended up befriending ya

 **Sarah Jane:** Well, he is rather interesting.

 **Sarah Jane:** I actually think his absentmindedness and his sudden change of topics from the excitement was pretty cute. ^^;

 **Donna:** Well, if you're into that...

 **Sarah Jane:** Not like that. Dx

 **Donna:** ;D

 **Sarah Jane:** Stop it >:/

 **Donna:** I can't believe Jack wanted you both, what about me...?

 **Sarah Jane:** I'd rather not remember that, thanks :I

 **Donna:** He is so...so...

 **Sarah Jane:** Please stop :<

 **Donna:** B-but...have you seen his photos?

 **Sarah Jane:** Lol I'm leaving, I need to get back to work anyway.

 **Donna:** Alright, stay safe T_T

 **Sarah Jane:** Bye. ^^;;

* * *

 

Sarah quit out of the chat feeling a little less tense, the conversation turned strange but at least it made that last conversation seem less frightening. She wondered what Eight - or James was thinking when she made that comment. She wondered if she really was in danger.

She couldn't have made any enemies yet could she? No...it was impossible right? She said she was going to get back to work but now she was simply too distracted by her own worries to concentrate. She wondered if Twelve would give her a hard time because she started lagging behind on her first day of all days. She simply decided that she didn't care if Twelve was going to give her a hard time anymore, she just lay her head on the table and hoped she could clear her head. She wished she could just take a walk outside or well... _something_. But of course, she was 'suspicious' so she wasn't allowed to walk outside the building unless it was to the records building.

Then the door behind her opened, and to her surprise she saw Twelve walk in...with food.

"I thought...you may need a break so I brought something." He said in a rather strangely calm tone to what she heard earlier "And I'm here to apologize."

Sarah looked rather skeptical for a moment as the man took a chair and sat down beside her, the silence that fell was a little awkward and she didn't honestly know what to say or how to react.

"I read the chatrooom after Five said I should return to my admin duties and well, I may have made it a little hard on you to stay here. I'm sorry, I'll try and be a bit less of a pain." He then decided to explain himself properly in his apology "Don't get me wrong, I still do not know if I should trust you. But at least, I should give you more of a chance to adapt especially in this circumstance."

She was surprised to say the least, the way people spoke about him make him seem like the type not to apologize at all...but here he was being completely honest and at that actually reading what she said in the chatroom.

"Thank you..." She said inn response, he gave her a light nod.

"Now eat, Eight insisted I made sure of that when he called me a little while ago." He then stated before standing out the room and walking out of the door, leaving her alone again. Eight again somehow tried to help her indirectly, she had never spoken to him on the phone and only via text but somehow he was treating her as though they had known each other long enough to even have each other's backs in situations like these. She decided to thank him in a quick message, saying she was eating and not to worry...after all he seemed a bit more enthusiastic in private than he was in the public chatroom.

The rest of the day felt far less...frightening if you didn't count the threat part of her situation. In fact she finally got a message from the ever usually inactive Five asking how things are going and if she needed anything.

She said no, it was fine...but she was surprised when he said once he returned from his travels he wanted to be on base, so hopefully he can explain everything that has been happening.

A lot of explanations soon, hopefully.

When she managed to get out of that old room and walk around she passed a...strangely familiar figure in the hall. She didn't know how it was familiar, she didn't know why but she swore she recognized him even if she didn't remember his face. When she turned to figure out who the figure was, he was long gone...and she didn't even see the direction he turned to follow. Feeling a little confused and strangely disorientated and continued on before a sudden wave of weakness washed over her body stopping her in her tracks. She placed her hand against the wall for support as though her legs could give out at any second.

The weight didn't let up, and when her phone notified her of a message she got a sudden feeling of dread as she looked at what it could be.

* * *

 

_**Unknown Number:** Hmm...it appears your mind is weakened to psychic interference. Interesting. Didn't foresee the aftereffect in taking my image from your mind though._

_**Unknown Number:**  You'll be fine again in no time, just thought I should remind you that I'm still watching._

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _This place can't protect you, so what will you do? Run to Twelve who might not trust you enough? Tell Eight to protect you and drag you away to his flower shop and abandon this place? You could do that you know, quit with him, abandon everyone in this little group...work with sweet, sweet James in his flower shop and forget all this._

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _I'm doing you a favor, dear._

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _Either way, happy endings or sad, the events are most entertaining. I'm actually giving this group a gift despite their lies and treachery, the old man who is still pained from losing his best friend, the battered optimist who merely now desires a normal life, the ex-temp who believes she isn't important enough to remember and the teenager who has no way out of this place...and finally the man who feels so torn apart by his lost friends that he can't even stand to get attached to his new ones. And now you, the girl with the abandonment issues and the lost soul. I have created the perfect broken group._

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _Have fun, I know I will love watching you choose who you'd rather fall apart with. I'll come for you soon._

* * *

 

Sarah had enough looking at the creepy messages, she had to look away from her phone. They may no longer have access to the app but she neglected to tell anyone they had her number. She felt her hands shaking and her sudden weakness wasn't letting up. He was here, he was watching and he just passed her then erased the memory before she could figure out who it was. Whoever it was could access her head, whoever it was had enough skill to gain her phone number and even learn her past, and if she didn't feel fear before...she felt it now. She didn't understand what he meant, or why he wanted them all together but she knew one thing.

...She was no way safe here.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unknown:** _ _Hey Eight_

**_Unknown:_ ** _You were the first one to talk to me._

**_Unknown:_ ** _You kept me company, you were talented, determined and optimistic. I considered you my friend._

**_Unknown:_ ** _And even you were "disappointed" in me in the end._

**_Unknown:_ ** _Now I realize, you were merely using hopeless optimism to deal with trauma, you used dark humor as a defense, you were a romantic fool who was nothing I believed to be._

**_Unknown:_ ** _...You disgust me now, and now the lost soul is unknowingly befriending someone so weak._

* * *

 

Almost shaking from the events earlier, Sarah found herself being rather paranoid in the room she was staying in. Whoever it was could simply get into her head, whoever it was knew everything about everyone and everything here and they were right in the same building. None of them actually would know who it was even if she said anything since apparently he could simply erase himself from memory. She had been scared before in her life but not like this...not  _ever_ like this, what did she do to provoke them? She was pretty certain that she had nothing that would cause anyone to go after her in her career as of yet. She nervously peeked at her phone again, simply to make sure she wasn't imagining what just happened earlier.

No, those messages were still definitely there.

She was considering whether or not she should show Twelve, but if she did what if they react? She was completely deep in thought of every possibility right up until her phone started ringing. She yelped at the sudden sound before looking at the caller ID and saw Eight's photo...when did he get those cat ears?

Nevermind that she had to answer.

"H-hi..." She said with her voice breaking slightly, her mouth was dry...it was like she wasn't even hiding the issue and surely he must have taken notice.

_"Hi, sorry for calling so suddenly. But security was breached again and I wanted to see if you were alright."_ Eight said in what seemed to be the most surprisingly pretty voice she ever heard in her life...but she isn't in the mood to really make a comment right now.

"Security was breached...?" She asked her voice almost shaking slightly.

_"Yes, someone got into the app. Left an ominous message and then quit out, I have no idea how they;re doing it since I pretty much rebuilt the database from the ground-up. Twelve is probably having a heart attack by now."_ Eight explained slowly sounding more and more exhausted as time went on, she heard him take a breath before continuing  _"Either way, I managed to follow a trail...so don't worry, hey I might be able to get there early!"_ He finished with a slight chuckle and then a bit of silence.

"So, you might be able to find the hacker then? Then I can go home?" Sarah asked in a slightly hopeful tone, but he seemed to be unable to answer for a moment...that silence didn't sound good.

_"Found them, I found them."_ He stated  _"So I'm going to take a vacation at the UNIT base, celebrate my clear victory."_

"So that's what you meant by early?"

_"Yep, and now I can tell Twelve that he doesn't have to nag me."_

"So...to answer my last question, can I go home?"

Silence again.

_"Eh, why go home so fast? Why not take a road trip? A bit of adventure is rather good for the soul."_ He replied making Sarah suddenly feel suspicious, before she could ask further though he spoke again  _"I have to go, I promise on the way up I'll keep messaging you. Please respond when I do, long car rides are insanely lonely alone and it's better than Lucie whining because I made her manage the shop alone."_

"Wait, what do you mean by 'road trip?' what is going on?" She asked almost urgently but Eight seemed to sigh.

_"I really have to go, I'll explain when I get there alright?"_ He said before finally hanging up, the phone stayed at her ear for a moment...she didn't know whether to be frustrated that he knew something and he wasn't telling, or worried that he was trying to convince her not to go home.

Either way she jumped into the chatroom in hopes some pointless talk could help her calm herself. Surely things will be fine, they won't attack her when so many people are watching would they? She decided to simply trust the people around her instead of panicking too much at this moment otherwise she was going to end up physically screaming.

* * *

 

**Rose:** Oh? Sarah Jane?

**Sarah Jane:** Hi.

**Rose:** First day went well?

**Sarah Jane:** As well as a first day in a military base can be...

**Rose:** Ah...

**Jack:** I see Eight had already made Lucie take over the shop for a little while after that security breach, might be already making his way there...doesn't sound good.

**Rose:** Really? Is it that serious?

**Jack:** Yeah, he said it when we were texting. Just outright stated "I'm going down to UNIT, will have to make a few stops on the way but I will be there Thursday as planned."

**Jack:** Never heard him sound so serious...

**Sarah Jane:** That isn't very comforting. ^^;;

**Rose:** I can imagine. >.<

**Sarah Jane:** He asked me to keep messaging him whenever he sends one as well.

**Jack:** Wow, two days and he already can't get enough of you.

**Jack:** I'm jealous~

**Rose:** Jack, no.

**Jack:** Jack yes! >:)

**Sarah Jane:**...

**Sarah Jane:** Anyway, it seemed like more than that...he sounded rather concerned when he called.

**Jack:** He called you first...?

**Rose:** Jack please.

**Jack:** B-but...I wanted to hear the new ladies' voice so I could charm her with my own.

**Jack:** I could probably read the phone book and relax the person listening to the point of peaceful sleep.

**Sarah Jane:** No thank you -_-;;

**Jack:** Shame...

**Rose:** She's spoken, now please...stop.

**Jack:** Anyway, I can only assume he's probably taking a visit to Five to discuss something before he goes up to the base.

**Rose:** Five? Why?

**Jack:** No idea

**Rose:** Can we even trust Eight by this point? He seems to avoid topics and then tells Five everything in private.

**Jack:** Hm? I don't see why we can't trust him.

**Sarah Jane:** I don't see why not either, he seems to really want to help me. ^^;

**Rose:** Yeah, because he's all sweet to you and ignores everyone else when they text him.

**Jack:** Rose, please. No personal drama now.

**Jack:** None of us can tell what's in his head anymore, just be glad he isn't just dark humor and flowers now.

**Rose:** Mm...I guess.

**Rose:** Miss it when he used to actually talk to us though.

**Rose:** But then, I bloody miss it when we talked to each other on a more personal basis in general.

**Jack:** I understand, really I do.

**Sarah Jane:** What happened to this place?

**Jack:** Many, many events which caused pain for everyone.

**Jack:** We should seriously lighten up though this is getting depressing.

**Jack:** I'm sure Eight will be all sad and concerned if we worry Sarah Jane enough.

**Rose:** Lol...he's telling her to eat apparently xD

**Sarah Jane:** is that new...?

**Jack:** No, he just gets all maternal towards people he has any form of affection for. It's his way of saying 'I like you so I'm going to become Mommy Eight and nag you.'

**Sarah Jane:** At least I know it isn't because everyone thinks I look like a child haha. ^^;

**Jack:** Not really, I see you as the beautiful adult woman you are.<3

**Rose:** Jack, no. :I

**Jack:** But it's true, Twelve has all her details now. She is definitely a pretty adult who has found the fountain of youth apparently.

**Jack:** And she is wasted on James...

**Jack:** And James is not looking at me either anyway. ;;

**Rose:** Donna seems like she would happily let you take her any time. -_-;;

**Rose:** Stop bothering everyone else.

**Jack:** Haha...that is true. She is the only one that takes my comments seriously.

**Rose:** You weren't asking seriously?

**Sarah Jane:** Thank God.

**Sarah Jane:** Thought I might have had to think through my self-defense lessons if we ever met.

**Sarah Jane:** And um...what is with the me and James jokes?

**Jack:** Hahaha...I make them because it's been a while since he's been that way...well after you distracted him from work and had Twelve burst a vain.

**Jack:** Ask him about his music and you'll see what I mean.

**Rose:** He's wasted here, he's wasted on that shop but he apparently he's been happier since.

**Rose:** he should really leave if he no longer wishes to be a part of this place...

**Jack:** If he could steal Sarah Jane from Twelve, he probably would and hide all of her tracks so that she no longer has to be involved.

**Jack:** But that is up to you.

**Sarah Jane:** Ah...I hope he isn't planning on kidnapping me then. >>

**Rose:** No, but he'll be protective if he gets close enough to you.

**Jack:** Mm...then Mama Eight will make a lovely safety-nest and he will peck the eyes out of anyone who threatens her.

**Sarah Jane:** Well, as much as I'd appreciate it I don't need protecting.

**Sarah Jane:** I think I have been pretty good at defending myself. >>

**Jack:** he won't give you a choice girl.

**Jack:** He's already protective, hey he said he convinced Twelve to make sure you eat enough despite the stress.

**Jack:** And he's coming up there and if you two get close enough he will probably wake you up at 6am saying "it's the best time of the day, I'm making pancakes!"

**Rose:** And then he'd get distracted while making them, causing a fire on UNIT base.

**Jack:** So romantic~

**Rose:** Pfft, it's a funny image I laughed out-loud. -3-

**Jack:** It's kinda cute.

**Sarah Jane:**...Why is everyone calling this romantic?

**Jack:** Oh dear, she didn't see the messages.

**Rose:** Pfft, it's for the best...

**Sarah Jane:** What messages?? Where???

**Jack:** Oh dear, now he'll have to explain himself before he talks to Five...

**Rose:** Mm...I have to go but don't worry we're kidding, nothing like that should be happening?

**Jack:** We are...? Ah well I have to go too. Try not to get angry when we hear any news.

**Jack Has Left**

**Rose has Left**

 

* * *

 

Sarah stared at the screen of her phone wondering what the hell happened, she wanted to ask Eight what the hell they were talking about but before she could even take a look at past chat logs she got a call from someone she didn't expect.

Five.

He hadn't ever really spoken to her, she had never really seen him around in the chatroom and apparently he was barely online anymore. She couldn't be hesitant though as she had so many questions...and so many worries she hadn't actually been speaking about to the others that could be answers if Five knew more than he was saying. She answered the call and responded with a simple "Hello?"

_"Ah, yes...you're Sarah Jane."_ He stated right away  _"How have you been feeling?"_

"Nervous...the hacker is still threatening me." She replied with a slight sigh "But thanks to Eight I have been keeping track of my health so..."

_"I'm really sorry dear..."_ His voice sounded very gentle, almost like he truly was caring about her current situation  _"But I promise, I will make sure you're safe soon. James showed up at my door and told me what was going on while I wasn't around. Don't worry, I always keep my promises."_ He then explained  _"But I do have you tell you, I'll be having you and Twelve moved from the base...I can't risk anyone in that building."_

"Thank you but...where will we even go?" She asked making him seemed say 'ah' almost in surprise.

_"You're not asking why nobody can stay? Are you aware of someone else being in the building? Anyway...I can't say over the line as I have no idea if the app has been accessed again. James has a headache from spending most of his time trying to find out. I'm sure you'll be fine though. If it's who I think it is I hope they have the mind to tread carefully when I'm around."_ He answered almost showing concern, maybe he had already figured out that she noticed the man she can't remember, but his confidence in the matter did give her some reassurance. It may be silly but there was something incredibly gentle about Five that made her feel far less...pressured.

"Is James alright? I did hear he didn't sleep well." She decided to ask which made the man on the other line chuckle.

_"Oh he's fine...I'm making him rest up here before he continues. I'll let him know you're worrying about him though, I'll sure he'll appreciate someone not suspecting he may be a traitor."_ He responded almost making Sarah narrow her eyes, do they really suspect him? If so why?  _"Ever since he started talking to me more and decided he wanted to try and move on...some of the group believe he may be hiding things from them. He isn't, I'm going to let Rose know that he isn't planning on kidnapping you and not stating why. I do read her chats with Jack and Donna even if I keep myself invisible and I don't like the idea of us doubting each other."_

"There is doubt...?"

_"Yes, has been for months. James has his own issues and his mental state was far from fine after what happened a few years ago, you can say he can be quite...unbalanced."_

"Unbalanced?"

_"Yes quite, but trust me when I say he's doing a lot better than he used to. He still had his on struggles like the rest of us but I can reassure you that he won't do anything without your consent. Which reminds me, do you mind if James took you with him? He won't make you, but it might make moving you away a little bit easier...since James has all the security one can get."_

"So you're saying he's my best bet? I mean we have talked a lot but only online...and he's only called once. And besides didn't you say you couldn't say where I was going?"

_"He is your only bet, he is the only one the hacker lacks information from. Apparently they only got a file with a script of some sort of movie about bees? Apparently it's a 'thing' on some places of the internet these days...last time he just put in some strange song lyrics. Twelve will be able to do everything and he will refuse help from anyone, you however I believe is more likely to accept it when needed. It will definitely bring some peace of mind if James made sure you couldn't be tracked and I can try and make sure the hacker doesn't make any sudden moves."_

"So when is James showing up then?"

_"Probably tonight, he refused to sleep for more than an hour...he said he left the flower shop with Lucie and he's afraid his entire business may collapse if it stays that way."_

"Ah..."

_"Though honestly, I think he's just worried. So he's looking for more excuses...just take care of yourself alright? Don't go anywhere all alone even if Twelve in his foul mood goes with you."_

Sarah laughed "I think his foul mood would actually scare people away enough to protect me.

Five laughed out-loud on the other line, at least her joke didn't go unappreciated.

_"Well, I'll speak to you later...if only to check on the two of you."_

"Alright...thank you." She finally said before he hung up, she knew that she didn't get entirely along with him the first time and he didn't apologize until he was lectured but she actually did wonder if Twelve will be alright on his own. If everyone is suffering like the hacker said she wondered if there was a reason why he was the way he was.

Either way, she was tired...so maybe she should take a nap. From the sounds of it he had quite the journey anyway so he may not even show up until quite late and by then she may have already passed out from the stress. She didn't want to deal with chatrooms for the moment and simply just wanted to get some rest but before then her phone notified her of a new message.

James.

He must have sent it not long after he woke up, which meant he may have either already been a while or he decided he wanted to leave quickly. It worried her, not just for his sake but for the fact that it meant this may have been a serious breach. Of course he was in the building so she already knew that but she was curious of what exactly he found...did he know who was perusing them? She guessed the only way she could find out was by waiting. She replied, telling him she was alright and that she hoped he had a safe drive.

Of course she set an alarm...maybe leave her phone on charge to make sure she got up to said alarm despite how much she didn't  _want_ to make up lately, and hope for the best.

* * *

 

**Jack** **:** Yo.

**Jack:** Just got a message from Five after a dogs-age.

**Jack:** It's quite...interesting.

**Donna:** Omg me too!

**Rose:** Unfortunately, same.

**Jack:** It was really sudden but I guess Five knows what's best...Sarah seems to understand James somehow so the experience might be good for him anyway.

**Rose:** This is bullshit.

**Donna:** It's kinda cute that he gets that excited to speak to her online and he's getting all worried to this level...although at the same time he must have found something pretty damn big.

**Donna:** And what do you mean 'bullshit'? ;;;;

**Rose:** You're all just going to trust Eight?

**Rose:** Even though he keeps hiding things from us like this? That he has only really spoken to Five?

**Rose:** And now he's taking Sarah Jane, to his area...where we don't have a damn idea where he is.

**Rose:** We know where UNIT is that is for sure. ;;;

**Rose:** But how do we know he's safe to be around her? You know I heard there was a traitor three years ago and how do we know he isn't one?

**Donna:** For fuck's sake.

**Donna:** We have been through this.

**Donna:** James reads these things, it hurts him.

**Donna:** It's the damn reason why he isn't going in the chat nearly as often as he used to, because people keep suspecting him.

**Donna:** I've met him, he's bloody harmless!

**Jack:** Unbalanced, but harmless.

**Jack:** Honestly he was just damaged...

**Rose:** I just hate the fact that they're making decisions without discussing anything.

**Rose:** How do we know James isn't going to throw a Jumin Han from the mobile game???

**Donna:** Twelve is more likely to pull that sweetheart...

**Rose:** Huh...?

**Jack:** LOL

**Jack:** You hear that Twelve? Get a cat.

**Donna:** He isn't possessive, seriously...she'll actually have more freedom with him.

**Donna:** Rose, you are very new...and with what's happening I'm scared too.

**Donna:** But I think...

**Donna:** You should trust the other two, they have been here the longest.

**Rose:** James is being over-protective though, how do we know this isn't what they want?

**Jack:** How do we know locking her in the base isn't what they wanted?

**Jack:** Either way...let's just agree to disagree and lighten up.

**Jack:** This argument about whether or not we can trust Eight is like a broken record...

**Donna:** I'm more interested in James' sudden small...ehh crush.

**Jack:** Another man in this chat that isn't interested in my beauty.

**Jack:** Heck, another woman who isn't interested.

**Donna:** I'm interested 8D

**Rose:** I have to go anyway.  >>

**Rose Has Left**

**Donna:** We may have pissed her off...

**Jack:** Oh dear, anyway do you think this means we will all actually meet again soon?

**Donna:** I hope so, I haven't seen your beauty IRL in forever. :OO

**Jack:** I will dress especially beautiful then. <3

**Jack:** Imagine it though...we can all have our usual madness, we can all go out...we can finally relax.

**Donna:** Oh, you think Sarah Jane would enjoy it? It'll be nice to see her. ^^

**Jack:** Oh yeah! Definitely! Maybe we can spend holidays together again, we can finally get back to being close-knit, Twelve may lighten up when he's not locking himself away...and Five will talk often again!

**Donna:** YES

**Donna:** I'm going to teach that girl how to make Twelve do as he's told. >:3

**Jack:** You think Rose would come, though?

**Donna:** I think she should, maybe she'll feel a little less tense when she sees Eight and Five for herself. ;;;;

**Donna:** But...wow

**Donna:** Three years...

**Donna:** It'll be weird meeting Eight without his pretty long hair

**Donna:** Or his suit.

**Jack:** Yeah, he's all leather jackets now.

**Jack:** So normal!

**Jack:** And my God so sexy...

**Jack:** You think Sarah Jane would let me borrow him?

**Donna:** xD

**Donna:** She needs to protect him from ya

**Jack:** Awww...Donna. TnT

**Donna:** It's true though, from what I hear she knows self-defense so watch yourself.

**Jack:** I like myself a tough woman...

**Donna:** omg

**Donna:** I know you're a slut but omg

**Donna:** You find a sexual attraction to everything I swear.

**Jack:** Can you blame me with these looks...?

**Jack:** I said before that I'd happily take both if it makes them feel better.

**Donna:** I spat out my drink again. xD

**Eight Has Enetered**

**Eight:**....

**Eight:** Please don't, Jack.

**Jack:** Speak of the devil, aren't you driving?

**Eight:** Was, I got hungry so I decided to stop somewhere. It's already getting late.

**Eight:** I wonder if I should call her

**Donna:** Be careful saying that, Rose thinks you're suspicious.

**Eight:** I know, I know...

**Eight:** She thinks I'll forcibly kidnap her and reveal my secret intentions.

**Eight:** I don't care what anyone thinks anymore, after what I saw I just want to get Sarah out.

**Jack:** You sound like you've been stressed.

**Jack:** I can help with that. ;D

**Eight:** -_-

**Eight:** No.

**Eight:** Well, I'm an hour away...I'm faster than the time I predicted anyway.

**Eight:** I don't want Sarah spending another night where I can't see what is happening.

**Donna:** Wow...talk about protective.

**Eight:** I think it's reasonable.

**Donna:** Oh no, I agree...I just have the sense to know if you are then it must be some scary news.

**Eight:** Mm...

**Jack:** Twelve has gotten over it, so I guess it's fine that you guys have gotten so close so fast...

**Eight:** It's easier to speak to someone online for me these days, especially when they surprise you by having so much in common.

**Eight:** We talked for hours upon hours, and when I found the information on her...she's so smart.

**Eight:** Did you know that she graduated at the top of her class? Her aunt is a virologist? Her name isn't even truly out there but GOD she has quite the interesting life.

**Eight:** This may sound silly but I think she's cool. ^^;

**Donna:** Aww...he's gushing. <3

**Jack:** Lucky~ -3-

**Eight:** I am not gushing!

**Eight:** I am merely admiring.

**Donna:** Gushing.

**Eight:** I am not!

**Jack:** A hacker who gained a crush on the person he was finding information about, sounds like a cliche fanfiction trope.

**Eight:** It is NOT like that.

**Eight:** Fuck...

**Eight:** I regret coming here while eating.

**Eight:** And I hate junk food...heck I hate the base food. I wonder if I could give Sarah something that is not garbage when we get home.

**Donna:** HAHAHA

**Donna:** Cooking, "getting home"...my God that's adorable. <3

**Donna:** My mates need to hear about this, my co-worker is crushing on someone he investigated three times in a row.

**Donna:** Forget crush, you're already married from the way you're talking.

**Eight:** Stooop. >///<

**Jack:** Blushy-face emote

**Jack:** Liar, you like her.

**Eight:** Stop teasing me. >:/

**Donna:** You're the best one to tease, weirdo.

**Jack:** I thought he was just being Mama Eight again.

**Jack:** Guess I was wrong.

**Eight:** I have finished eating anyway so...I'm going. >:/

**Eight:** Don't spread false-information while I'm gone.

**Eight Has Left**

**Donna:** HAHAHAHAHA xD

**Jack:** Rose is still suspicious after that message we got earlier and she may be worried when she reads this but...

**Donna:** It was worth it?

**Jack:** Totally.

**Jack:** Well, in all seriousness I wish him luck.

**Donna:** I hope things settle down at least...Sarah Jane better come into the chat and tell us what's happening when he picks her up. >:/

**Jack:**...We are so sad to be entertained by this.

**Donna:** Can you blame us? This is the most activity the chatroom has had in years. TwT

**Jack:** Ah well...where were we...?

**Unknown Has Entered**

**Unknown:**...

**Unknown:** And so it all begins.

* * *

 Sarah Jane had to resist stopping the alarm only to get back to sleep, it was already a little dark...but that was winter for you. It was only January and the darkness only made things more depressing, she sat up and looked at her screen which almost blinded her due to being adjusted to the darkness of the room. Stopping it but getting up she guessed she should make sure all her things were still packed, she was here for such a short amount of time that she didn't even get the chance. Maybe she should message her aunt and say she was taking a small trip due to stress...great now she was thinking of this issue again. She was glad she didn't have many people in her life to tell though, otherwise more people will be looking for her and asking unneeded questions.

She made sure she at least didn't look like she had fallen asleep, she quickly checked her messages...James said he was an hour away a little while ago so she guessed that soon enough she'll finally be out of here and maybe she wouldn't have to worry about being followed. Just as she was almost a little more relaxed, a knock on the door made her jump back in surprise "Come in...?" She asked, the door opened to show that Twelve was standing in the doorway.

"Well, I would have preferred to take care of you myself but since James has taken over it's the best best thing. You better be ready and no moaning." He stated almost strictly like he did before the apology "Now, I want you two to behave and don't get up to funny business, you're going straight to the location." He started almost as though he was going into a lecture but cut himself short "I'll be...at my own location, I expect to see some activity to show you two are safe."

"Thank you." She decided to respond, despite everything...the teasing and the attitude he had he still seemed to care about everyone's well-being, to a point where he wanted her background to be checked several times. She couldn't blame him in the end and she could only ever wish him the best "But...mind being a little bit less harsh on Donna, will you?"

The man gave a light nod "I guess, she does deserve a break for all the organization. Thank you for getting us into that house by the way." He said before leaving her in her room...wait she succeeded in that?

At least that was something she had gotten right.

Half an hour...what should she do for half an hour?

Donna's profile has changed...her status is now  _"Fanfic Prompt: Character A hacks Character B's information on orders, grows extremely interested, maybe possible crush because they're 'so cool'"_

And Jack's had changed to  _"Send my regards to Lucie and her possibly burned down job because Mr. Romantic wants to make her pancakes."_

Okay...what the hell happened while she was asleep...?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Unknown:_ ** _Hmm...it's funny, I know you suspected him from the start._

**_Unknown:_ ** _Oh Rose...you were so young and you ended up in so much trouble._

**_Unknown:_ ** _I remember when you cried to me about how you never wanted this, you wanted freedom so much._

**_Unknown:_ ** _You never trusted the man who tried to show you kindness, you never created connections and it's how frustrating you because someone is falling into his grasp._

**_Unknown:_ ** _Oh no, I am not confirming your suspicions. I actually think they could cause even more entertainment if you were this on edge...if you never knew the real answer on who this 'Eight' is. Paranoia causes the most wonderful results after all._

* * *

 

Sarah had prepared her bags, the more messages she had gotten from Eight the closer he was and to be perfectly honest she couldn't wait to get out of here. The drive was going to be long but at least she wouldn't have to be here.

Twelve had already stated that she had to keep working even if she was living away from the base, she would honestly love to return home but at this current moment? With James is good enough. She checked out her emails to see that she did have a few things to do but this tired and this prepared to leave? She didn't want to end up having too much stress before James ended up showing up.

And then, the words of her little stalker echoed through her head...that she could run, that she could abandon everyone and she had the choice. She would never do that but it made her truly question whether or not she may get sudden 'reasons' to leave. What if he starts truly messing with them? Maybe trying to tempt her to walk away and take away more hope from an already messy team. She shook her head, she couldn't start allowing herself to worry about that now. She took her things and decided she wanted to wait outside...she felt extremely uncomfortable when she was all alone in a room which can probably be unlocked and even broken into at this point. Moving outside the door and even outside of the building into the night air she managed to relax even a tiny bit.

She may as well check on the others...

* * *

  **Jack:** So it too 500 eggs, but I finally hatched that shiny charmander...I never ever want to shiny hunt ever again tbh I wanted to cry at least three times today.

**Donna:** Oh, hi!

**Sarah Jane:** Hi. ^^

**Jack:** Oh hi, James isn't there yet? You know...days early?

**Sarah Jane:** No, I decided to sit outside...I can't stay in that room anymore.

**Donna:** Oh sweetie...

**Donna:** He'll be there soon alright?

**Twelve:** Yes and you can do...whatever you want to do as long as you work.

**Twelve:** Don't forget, you have a job.

**Sarah Jane:** I won't. ^^;;

**Jack:** Geez, Twelve...let her not think about work for a while.

**Twelve:** Sorry, but I have a ship to run and we have to keep going as normal.

**Twelve:** I'm glad he isn't staying, I'm not having...that business on my part of the base.

**Jack:** Oh wow depress me more. ;n;

**Jack:** Don't worry Sarah, he's kidding around. James has several rooms in that big shop and he'll probably make you comfortable.

**Jack:** He said he made sure all the doors can be deadlocked if you feel unsafe.

**Sarah Jane:** I'll thank him when he comes by. ^^

**Donna:** He already knows I'm sure.

**Jack:** Just come in and talk to us often alright? Tell us how you are and all that.

**Sarah Jane:** Sure. ^^

**Jack:** You too, Twelve...believe it or not we care about you.

**Twelve:** Alright, alright...I'll be furious if Eight doesn't return you quickly though.

**Donna:** I'm sure he will be quick, after whatever he found he seemed really urgent.

**Twelve:** I know, I know...also is Rose around? She doesn't know the sudden date moving up.

**Donna:** Don't bother

**Jack:** NOPE.

**Jack:** Do not mention the Eight taking the Sarah back to his pretty flower shop. She'll be upset.

**Rose Has Entered**

**Donna:** Uh oh... 

**Rose:**...Nobody told me about that

**Rose:** And you're just allowing it?

**Sarah Jane:** Um...hi Rose

**Rose:** This is...are you really going along with all this?

**Rose:** I mean seriously going along?

**Rose:** Ugh...forget it I'm tired.

**Rose Has Left**

**Jack:** She could at least let us respond, fuck...

**Donna:** No fucking kidding.

**Donna:** Let's pray that's all that's said on the topic now.

**Jack:** Jesus...

**Sarah Jane:** I appreciate the worry but I can defend myself. ^^;;

**Jack:** We know that, Eight found everyyythhhiiing

**Jack:** Plus like I said earlier...safety-nest.

**Jack:** You're a part of it now.

**Jack:** James is a cutie, I'm still jealous.

**Donna:** Lol

**Donna:** Aren't you jealous about everyone?

**Twelve:** Anyway, back to the topic at hand before we go to this crap.

**Twelve:** Sarah Jane, please do me a favor. Whenever Eight gets distracted again remind him he has work to do.

**Twelve:** We have had several security breaches.

**Twelve:** I expect everything to be rebuilt...again.

**Sarah Jane:** Give him a break, he's driving all the way here...

**Donna:** Yeah, geez lighten up. >>

**Jack:** Let him rest, or I'll leave Five a message saying you're being too harsh again! >:/

**Twelve:** Don't go running to Five, just because he's soft.

**Donna:** He isn't soft, he just knows what he's doing. ^^;;

**Twelve:** Don't you have work, Donna?

**Donna:** Fucking apparently.

**Twelve:** Then get to it.

* * *

 

Sarah would have probably continued to read through the back and forth arguing if it weren't for the feeling of a taller figure moving closer to her, she slowly glanced up...she had no idea who she could be staring at and these days she was actually a little bit more tense. Before her was the very man himself she saw in the photo, he was even wearing the leather jacket Jack had mentioned once before.

"That was a pain...they wouldn't let my car beyond the gates." He sighed before his tired expression softened, a smile grew on his face "Well, hello there."

"Um...hi." She responded not entirely sure what reaction she should have, talking to someone online was one thing but seeing them face-to-face was another. He however seemed to brighten up far more when she spoke.

"And what are you doing out here in the dark?" He then asked approaching her closer "Ah well...let's get going before I get told I have to stay overnight. We're much safer resting in a different location if you need some sleep." He explained before reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. Taking a glance his gentle expression turned into a rather...worried one. He seemed to type something, press enter and close it before even stopping for too long. "I let them know that's why you've suddenly gone silent."

She knew it was possible that he saw Rose's messages, Donna did say he got rather upset when people started suspecting him. She couldn't blame him either, it was a good way to make someone feel completely unwelcome in a group. He immediately began heading to the gate before gesturing her to follow, she thought she was going to spend what was probably an eternity in this place but right now she was simply walking out like it was nothing.

"Lucie would like you, I think." He seemed to comment as they headed towards his small car, he opened the door extremely politely in the passenger's seat. She thanked him before getting in but still felt slightly uneasy. Not because of Eight oh no...but what would happen if they were followed? What if whoever passed her was expecting this exact result? If they wanted to know where Eight exactly was this was a decent way to do it. She might be merely here as bait for one of the members, even to distract Twelve from himself at the beginning. She wondered if this was a good idea after all.

But he drove away faster than she could even make any objections, then he simply brightened up and completely changed that nervous personality with a simple: "I hope Lucie doesn't mind opening the shop tomorrow too I'm beat...Five isn't too far away do you want to meet the man himself?" She grinned "I thought since he's the one that keeps telling everyone to trust him it was only fair you can make that conclusion."

"Why the sudden change?" Sarah asked "Twelve will kill you if you delay taking me back."

"What he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him, besides like I said who needs to get anywhere early?" He gave a slight laugh "I  _always_ like at least a little adventure. There is a lovely place just nearby his house as well and I'm sure we can stop there on the way too."

"But wouldn't it be safer when we get back? I thought your shop and house had the best security...it was why Five asked me to go with you." Sarah raised an eyebrow, he seemed strangely determined to keep the travelling going "And weren't you worried about your business falling apart with just Lucie there?"

"Oh she'll be fine!" He smiled brightly "Plus...you know it won't hurt just to be sure."

"Be sure of what?"

"Be sure that we're not being followed." His answer confirmed that he was thinking of the same possible issue, the look in his eyes seemed to harden at whatever he was thinking about as he stared into the long roads that were now only visible by the car's headlights. "Five practically lives in the countryside, not many cars or people and he doesn't tend to have company. Besides, I'm sure they won't go near Five either way which will buy us some time to leave before they know it as they wonder...'why are they talking to  _him?'"_

Truthfully, Sarah was still tense but a little less nervous when she wasn't keeping that feeling alone.

"But maybe you're right." He suddenly spoke "Maybe the visit to Five should be the only overnight stop, the sooner I can get you home and give you the deadlock code the better." His sudden serious tone suddenly taking over. He seemed rather deep in thought, maybe his mind was even wandering as he spoke. "We might be a while, take a nap if you must."

* * *

 

**Five:** Hello everyone? Anyone still awake?

**Jack:** I'm here, what's up?

**Five:** Looks like Eight took Sarah Jane before Twelve's approval, he isn't happy.

**Five:** But nonetheless...

**Five:** She's still off the base now and I can send in the right people to investigate the building.

**Five:** All should be fine.

**Jack:** Noted, and anything else?

**Five:** I need a favor from you, actually.

**Jack:** Anything. ^^

**Five:** Your friends, are they available?

**Jack:** Not sure, I'll have to ask them why?

**Five:** I need someone to trace information of a particular individual.

**Five:** Twelve isn't going to like this...

**Five:** This is about Clara Oswald.

**Five:** I need to know about about...that day,

**Jack:** What?

**Jack:** Twelve will FLIP if you don't let him get involved on Clara...

**Jack:** You remember what state he was in, he would be furious.

**Jack:** If there is ANY belief she's still alive in him, he will scream, shout and maybe even let loose a tear until you let him in.

**Five:** And it is for that very reason...

**Five:** I can't.

**Five:** Twelve will act on emotion, I am saying this in the chatroom so he will trust me.

**Five:** I cannot prove she is alive, but I can at least find him answers.

**Five:** Especially with what Eight found.

**Jack:** What did Eight find? It has been bugging me for a while, he's suddenly wanting everyone out of the base, he wants to deadlock Sarah Jane into his house if he believes it's needed, he's hiding something and because of it Rose is bringing up her suspicions again.

**Jack:** I want to know, everyone has the right to know.

**Jack:** If this has something to do with...

**Jack:** Him...

**Jack:** We have a right to know!

**Five:** I am so sorry, Jack.

**Five:** But...

**Five:** Answers will gave to wait, just know that everything will be fine.

**Five:** I am sure of it.

**Jack:** Easy for you to say.

**Jack:** You backed off when Adric...

**Jack:**....

**Jack:** Our team is so tiny now.

**Jack:** We have lost so much already.

**Jack:** I will send the team onto Clara's case, even if it isn't legal.

**Jack:** But...

**Jack:** I wish we were doing more than just taking your orders, I miss what we all used to be.

**Five:** I understand, I do...

**Five:** I never got to mourn Adric, so for a while I wanted to keep a distance.

**Five:** He was a child, a teenager.

**Five:** I didn't get to see Nyssa again for years.

**Five:** But this is why I am doing this, I too want answers.

**Five:** I want to end this nightmare once and for all.

**Five:** For Clara...and Adric.

**Five:** For Nyssa who is still by my side, for everyone not with us any longer.

**Five:** I want to finally end it.

**Jack:** I just miss everyone.

**Five:** Ditto.

**Five:** I have to head off...I'm expecting a visitor apparently.

* * *

 

Jack sighed as he lay back in his seat, he never expected to unload all his feelings at once in the chatroo. At least Five was understanding enough to listen, in fact he wondered if he was a little harsh...sure he did vanish for a little while but as far as he was aware he could have been in a state. All he knew was, he found Nyssa and took back his place in their group properly. The only problem was of course the fact that he was barely in the chatroom, the thought of opening back up the case of Clara actually began to weight heavy on his mind. It was like an old scar that had yet to be healed but was opened back up again and started dripping the slightest bit of blood. Everything caused the old heartaches to come back, all the people he once knew were changed or gone...there was no in between.

Sarah Jane appearing into the chatroom brought new hope, everyone started showing up again, things seemed lighthearted at least for a little while and he wondered if they'd all get to meet up once more. He was thankful it all happened at the time but now he wondered...if this was just the reawakening of past events was it really worth it? After a moment he concluded that even if this all fell apart and got him killed it would still be worth the last conversations they had.

It would have been nice to chat to Sarah more, but hopefully that should happen when she's in the safety of a deadlocked house.

Why did James have to do that to his own place? What was he hiding from? Sure he had a few...skills but he hadn't really used them for anything other than the app. Stretching after sitting for a while he decided he should get to bed, he honestly didn't know he could sleep in this state considering what he just heard. He send a mass-email to his entire team, it was a while since they all worked on something this big anyway so he was sure they would all be on it.

He just wasn't very excited for any of it himself...

* * *

 

**Sarah Jane:** Is anyone awake?

**Sarah Jane:** I just wanted to check on everyone since I left so suddenly. ;;

**Rose:** I am, and I heard.

**Rose:** Are you sure about getting in a car with the guy?

**Sarah Jane:** It isn't that bad, he's actually pretty fun. We're just tired and stopping somewhere for the night.

**Rose:** Mm...I'm glad you're safe for now at least.

**Rose:** Where are you now?

**Sarah Jane:** I'm not allowed to say in the chat, Eight says not until he finds a way to protect us from another hacking.

**Sarah Jane:** I should be in bed. ;;

**Eight Has Entered**

**Eight:** You should be.

**Sarah Jane:** James X_X

**Eight:** I figured you wouldn't listen to me, please sleep...we have an even longer drive tomorrow.

**Eight:** I don't want you to end up napping in the car, it will hurt your neck.

**Rose:** Protective, much?

**Eight:** I am just thinking about her health, she's been stressed.

**Sarah Jane:** I'm fine, I will sleep in a few moments...

**Eight:** Promise?

**Sarah Jane:** Yeah.

**Eight:** Thank you, I want things to be relaxing for you from now on.

**Eight:** No more gunshot sounds, no more cold base rooms...I'll make sure you won't be worried.

**Eight:** You'll be quite protected.

**Sarah Jane:** Thanks, I'd like to meet Lucie too. ^^

**Eight:** Haha, like I said earlier I think she'll definitely like you.

**Rose:** I still don't trust you, but...I hope you're not lying.

**Rose:** But it still sounds like...

**Rose:** You'll be locking her in your shop/home.

**Eight:** Better than her being locked on a military base.

**Eight:** At least she'll have a homely environment, more privacy, and not having to eat that garbage base food.

**Sarah Jane:** Yeah...it sounds nicer than UNIT. I mean everyone has been kind to me there but...

**Sarah Jane:** I hate the place. :X

**Eight:** The lady has spoken.

**Eight:** She stays with me.

**Rose:** How will she have more privacy living with you?

**Eight:** A lockable bedroom for a private space, of course.

**Eight:** Isn't that obvious?

**Rose:** Not everyone creates locks on every door in their house...

**Eight:** Shame, you're missing out.

**Eight:** No better way to avoid human contact on days you just want to read. u.u

**Rose:** Scratch that, not all of us can -afford- it.

**Rose:** Don't you just own a flower shop? >>

**Eight:** I have been UNIT's slave for 4 years

**Eight:** I'm very financially secure.

**Sarah Jane:** I figured, considering.

**Sarah Jane:** But I'm glad today went well. ^^

**Eight:** Good, now bed.

**Eight:** You need rest.

**Sarah Jane:** So do you. >>

**Eight:** And I will be sleeping too. No worries.

**Sarah Jane:** I thought there was only one spare room. OnO

**Eight:** I'll be taking the couch, luckily it's softer than it looks.

**Sarah Jane:** But you've been driving all day, the couch is fine for me. ^^;

**Rose:** Oh thank God Jack isn't here.

**Jack Has Entered**

**Rose:** Spoke too soon. D:

**Jack:** I was just woken up again and...

**Jack:** Hey

**Jack:** Heyeheyhey

**Jack:** What is this about the couch and the one spare room?

**Jack:** I smell something...

**Jack:** Interesting

**Sarah Jane:** Oh God...

**Eight:** If you suggest what I think you're going to suggest...

**Jack:** Just share, problem solved.

**Jack:** Just get all close and snuggly~

**Jack:** Like the mama bird you are, Eight.

**Eight:** Sarah, let's just get off and run.

**Eight:** And stay in the bed, I want to keep an eye on the door anyway.

**Jack:** But...

**Jack:** Either way this is another fanfic cliche Donna mentioned that could happen.

**Jack:** She almost got a bingo, and you ruined it.

**Sarah Jane:** Goodnight ^^;;;;

**Eight:** 'Night

**Eight had Left**

**Sarah Jane has Left**

**Jack:** :<

**Jack:** They keep running away!

**Rose:**....

**Rose:** I have no sympathy.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Twelve hadn't heard his own name in so long since this all started, he almost forgot that it wasn't a number. In fact, there were times when the Brigadier called him by name and he didn't even think to turn his head, in fact there was only one other person that used it.

And she's gone...

Unfortunately, Five had timed his sudden news the chatroom correctly so he didn't even have enough emotional energy left to argue as to why he should be more involved. Logically, Five was correct and he was far too upset by the topic to think rationally. He would probably cause enough trouble and anger to give Clara more trouble than she needed. He thought this like she as alive, but she had to be...she must be.

Maybe he was just being far too hopeful, maybe he was holding onto something that would only break his heart in the end. But what did he have to lose? He sacrificed everything else for UNIT, everything for his team and everything for the people he cared for.

It was his duty, he  _had_ to care. He was appointed leader after Five stepped down for a while, after Ten had a breakdown and said he couldn't do it himself.

Ten was probably running, and to be quite honest it wouldn't be surprising.

For Rose, it was just another emotional burden to add to the pile...in fact he understood. He often called her a stupid kid, but in the end it was scary how much she could understand what it was like for someone to simply vanish. Every day it was a burden, he'd sometimes accidentally come across Clara's book on his bookshelf from her mother, she left it at his house by accident...he was also unable to move that one item she touched and moved herself. It annoyed him at the time but now he can't stand to move or change anything she accidentally did.

If he did so, it was almost like he was accepting and assuming her death. He wasn't willing to accept what he believed would be a defeat, he always hoped that maybe by some miracle Clara's name would show up in the chatroom and this surreal nightmare would be over...

But he can't be such an idiot, things are never so simple...they never were.

Even now when he was sitting alone in his living room, he was wondering if it was even possible for everything to be simple.

Last person he saw in real-life...had to be James when he installed the security system he had himself. It was useful that was for sure but he was oddly depressive, James was already rather unpredictable as it was and so he kept as far of a distance as possible. Although he has gained a handle on his emotions, it was still difficult to even think of looking James in the eye after knowing he saw him that that terrible sleep-deprived state.

He make Donna work a lot, but it was also mostly to keep her in arm's reach as well. She would get angry and rant about the amount of paperwork, the amount of time she had to spend running around and how she hadn't had a holiday in months...but it was better than her starting to care and ask a few too many questions about his wellbeing.

It was a late night, seemed Sarah Jane and James were taking a quick visit to Five. He could call it unfair and incredibly so, after all...he hadn't been able to see the man in three years now and he believed they were pretty close, it didn't help that he seemed to talk to James behind everyone's backs.

And now there was information they were withholding, and on top of it all? Clara was brought back up again.

He needed a drink, he just wanted to feel something beyond complete emptiness, Jack was still online late as usual...what was that man's job again? Was he an actor or something as well as his job here? Honestly he didn't blame him for finding his own team after everything fell apart.

Deciding to see how he was feeling because goodness...somehow he still felt an itch of concern he entered that chatroom without much hesitation. Maybe scolding the flirt for making inappropriate comments would be a decent distraction.

* * *

 

**Jack:** I hate being a slave to this job...

**Jack:** I mean I have no regrets...

**Jack:** But when Five gives orders, apparently I have to drop everything else.

**Jack:** And...for good reason.

**Jack:** I just wish we were on the know too, you know?

**Rose:** So you agree? That Eight is hiding things that Five knows?

**Jack:** Yep

**Jack:** But I don't not-trust him.

**Jack:** Eight is powerless when Five says not to do this or that...

**Jack:** Even if Twelve is leader, Five is still technically his boss. He works more for him than any of us.

**Twelve:** And when he barks orders...you follow them anyway? I don't recall him being  _your_ boss.

**Twelve:** Eight's maybe.

**Twelve:** _But not you._

**Jack:** Holy shit you're here...

**Jack:** Well um...it is about Clara so...

**Jack:** Anything to find her right?

**Twelve:**...Fair enough.

**Rose:** You're strangely calm.

**Rose:** I wondered if you'd be going ballistic.

**Twelve:** I am, just not the explosive way I used to.

**Twelve:** Jack, my orders override Five's.

**Twelve:** He stepped down, it was his decision.

**Twelve:** And although Five "borrows" Eight to us, he is his hacker/programmer that is true.

**Twelve:** But you have to do as I say.

**Jack:** I'm gathering you're going to make me do something completely different behind his back then...

**Rose:** Twelve, please think before you make any decisions here...

**Twelve:** I have been thinking about this for THREE YEARS Rose.

**Twelve:** Three years of emotional torture and with nothing to blame.

**Twelve:** I am more that qualified.

**Twelve:** "Trust"...what does he know about that?

**Twelve:** He barely trusted me, in the end he still turned to his main foot-soldier.

**Twelve:** He even trusted Sarah Jane with all our information and he won't tell me  _why_ he did that.

**Twelve:** Or who is she beyond Eight's information.

**Twelve:** Jack.

**Twelve:** I order you to filter whatever you find to me, not to Five.

**Twelve:** I'll get Donna to collect the files you gather.

**Twelve:** Give me everything that was hidden about Clara...

**Twelve:** I mean  _everything_.

**Twelve:** I am working on clearing the mess that was created every single day.

**Twelve:** It is my duty of care to look after all of you.

**Twelve:** And it is my duty to  _find_ whoever is lost.

**Twelve:** If you don't do as you're told and you follow Five...

**Twelve:** Then you're  _fired_ and you can ask him for a job.

**Twelve:** Do I make myself clear?

**Jack:**...

**Jack:**...Yes sir.

**Rose:**...My God...

**Rose:** This is going to turn into a hellhole tomorrow.

**Twelve:** Too fucking bad.

**Twelve:** Stay safe, both of you...I can't babysit for free.

**Twelve:** Goodnight.

* * *

He turned off his phone almost instantly, it was stupid and emotional but he believed it was long justified. He wanted to ask how they were doing, just check on them without bringing up the topic but the fire started to burn when Jack started ranting.

Maybe he did exactly what Five predicted, maybe he did not but speaking up against him...that was satisfying.

He cared about Five, but when he started keeping secrets he felt like that friend was lost. He had distanced himself, he didn't even know he had some actual involvement in the group until much later and he only didn't know because of simply how inactive he was.

He now just wanted to sleep...and maybe when he wakes up he will have the energy to face whatever news would come his way. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Unknown:** Hmm..._

**_Unknown:_ ** _Interesting..._

**_Unknown:_ ** _You know Donna, you could have quit a long time ago._

**_Unknown:_ ** _So why stay?_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Could it be because you don't believe you're good enough for anything else?_

**_Unknown:_ ** _I think I will never understand you, after all you were only ever shouting because you believed no one would care anyway._

* * *

 

Five was apparently up at the crack of dawn, James called him an 'early-riser' and Sarah was herself...just not quite as early or as quickly. Today however, she may have slept a little longer than she should have. After living on a base that was also awake at the crack of dawn she hadn't had much sleep due to that along with stress. However, nobody had woken her up...even though James was awake before she was. He was urgent to leave, so this fact actually surprised her.

Leaving outside the room was a little strange, but mostly because she stayed at the house of someone she had never met until now. Sure she spoke to him on the phone and he was in the chatroom but she didn't do so enough to have a real opinion on him, she could tell from the house that he kept things extremely orderly and tidy...and an impossible amount of books for someone in such a small, quiet house. James also mentioned a wife, but she didn't return until earlier in the morning so she was yet to be introduced. She realized the room was empty and could see from the small window that they were outside, talking.

She couldn't help but watch, she was curious about the ever illusive Five and whatever reason why he had a need to stay so distant...and moreso because everyone kept telling her to trust him, if no one else to  _trust him_. She wondered what he meant to the group but it had to be definitely something that made everyone have a great deal of respect.

"Hello, did you sleep well?" A rather soft female voice spoke from behind, the woman was younger than Five...but definitely older than her. Her distinct blue eyes and large amount of curls seemed to be the first thing she noticed "Oh sorry..." She apologized with a gentle smile "I think most people would have referred to me as Nyssa? It was the name I had taken after UNIT, so you're the new member?" She asked giving off a soft and calm aura that she couldn't quite remember feeling from a person other Five so far.

"Yes, thank you...and appears so." She answered quickly feeling a little awkward, Nyssa seemed to let out a small chuckle.

"Nervous? Everyone is when they first come here." She commented "I'm sure they made my husband out to be some mysterious character, right?"

"Something like that, though not talking to him often didn't help." Sarah gave a slight sigh, it was so bright and sunny here compared to  _there_ that it felt surreal. However one part of her comment quickly sunk in "Wait, you're his wife right? I heard you came back earlier this morning?"

Nyssa gave a light nod before taking a peek out of the window herself "I'm a doctor so my shifts are often unpredictable. It's one of the reasons why I had to resign from UNIT...beyond what happened three years ago of course."

"What happened three years ago?" Sarah couldn't help but ask, it seemed a little fast but the entire question was truly  _itching_ at her. Nyssa's bright blue eyes glanced away for a moment, it seemed she herself was hesitant to speak of it.

"Maybe it's for the best for James to explain..." She seemed give a look of defeat, what from Sarah couldn't tell. Maybe James was far more deeply involved than she realized, and maybe it was more about his personal life than theirs. "But I advise you don't push the topic, he will explain everything when he's ready...why you're here might come with the answers after all."

"Why I'm here? It's funny...because I haven't met or spoken to anyone who would put me in this situation in the first place." Sarah gave a questioning look but Nyssa stayed calm as ever, almost like she had already anticipated her response "I don't know why I'm so important."

"If I could explain than I would, but for now I'm just as clueless as you are. Peter has been up late at night trying to figure out what exactly you are the person that has been hacking the app." Nyssa confessed "He's actually starting to concern me a bit...he has carried guilt since Adric passed."

"Adric?" Sarah asked, Nyssa's expression fell...but she seemed more than willing to continue.

"He was a friend of ours, he was very young. I think you met someone called Rose? I haven't spoken to her much myself but she was around his age when she ended up under our protection." She began taking a deep breath, despite how she made herself look she seemed to have the expression of someone having trouble to form the words...maybe Sarah shouldn't have asked "He passed away three years ago, Peter didn't mourn him for months before he stepped back. I think he only showed signs of it when he passed the torch. James still worked for him in the end, he lends him to the group but in the end 'Five' is his boss."

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know." Sarah gave an apologetic look, the chaos that happened years ago was slowly coming to light...and apparently it cost lives.

She didn't know the details, and she didn't want to ask. It did seem to strain Nyssa enough already to even speak of it, she had to wait until it was time for her to learn the truth...no matter how impatient she may be.

Nyssa shook her head before glancing back outside again "Do James a favor, would you?" She asked "If things fall through,  _deadlock him with you_." She gave the most serious look the entire conversation "If he shows up at the exact location, it might be what they want."

"I'll try but...why do you two trust me so much?" She questioned further before she realized "Ah, probably under the why I'm here category."

"Unfortunately." Nyssa gave a sympathetic smile, it seemed she noticed Sarah's frustration by now "But would you like me to grab him? Those two will only end up getting into trouble anyway...they were a horrible influence on Adric-:" She paused when she mentioned Adric again, she then continued after a moment of silence "And well..you know."

"No, it's alright...I need to check the chatroom anyway since the others have been worried." Sarah gave a smile, Nyssa gave a light nod.

"You should also eat before you leave, James has been rather insistent on your health." Nyssa pointed out before she even got out her own phone "I do still have the app so...if things go wrong I'll let you know."

"Why not James?" She asked as she tilted her head gently.

"Because...all the men named after numbers in this group have an annoying sense of pride. They won't ask for help, Peter even started pushing on a door that said "pull" for fifteen minutes and Tegan had to pull it in front of him." She sighed almost with a slight amused expression "I know if you know then you'll tell all the right people, including James instead of rushing in."

Sarah had to stop herself at laughing at that image, the calm gentle Five trying to push against a door and wondering why it wouldn't open...but she had to try and focus before she started asking for more related stories and thus flustering Five later when she can't look at him the same. "Thank you, I'll keep it in mind." She spoke with a slight laughter in her voice despite being determined not to.

"I wish you both the best either way." Nyssa concluded the conversation with, Sarah had more questions for the woman...but many of them related to whatever happened three years ago so she couldn't get any real answers. Either way, Nyssa seemed to want her to hear it from James so she had to be patient.

She had to be.

Getting out her phone she was greeted with some interesting chat logs. Five's decisions, Twelve's orders and the general beginning of chaos, she didn't even notice that Nyssa was watching the chatroom until she saw she had logged in at 5:30.

Which would explain the conversation that was for sure...

But despite this, she never appeared visible in the chatroom, it seemed she merely collected logs and took note of what happened last night. Did Peter-: Five know? It would explain why he was having a long conversation with James outside that was for sure.

Either way, she had more questions from even merely glancing...and she could only go into the chatroom and ask.

* * *

 

**Sarah Jane:** Well um...

**Sarah Jane:** I see it all went badly last night...

**Donna:** Yep :I

**Donna:** Good morning btw.

**Donna:** Sorry you had to wake up to everyone else's drama. ;;

**Sarah Jane:** It's fine.

**Jack:** OMG

**Donna:** SO YOU ARE HERE

**Donna:** WHY WERE YOU QUIET ALL THIS TIME, I WAS BORED. >:/

**Jack:** Sorry! I was distracted. TnT

**Jack:** But back to the topic

**Jack:** Omg, Nyssa was online. ;;

**Donna:** What!?

**Jack:** Go take a look, she was literally online at 5:30 this morning.

**Jack:** She didn't even say hello :<

**Donna:** I have to go look! BRB!

**Donna Has Left**

**Jack:** Omg though...

**Sarah Jane:** I did hear she left...I'm gathering she hasn't been on in years.

**Jack:** She hasn't!

**Donna Has Entered**

**Donna:** Omg...what is happening!?

**Sarah Jane:** After what I read I'd think it's unsurprising. OnO

**Donna:** But after the way Nyssa quit I thought she'd never enter the chatroom for anyone, I mean...she was really upset and pretty much had a huge rant that night.

**Donna:** Five accepted it and left not long after, before they got married I mean.

**Jack:** Adric broke those two...she was a ticking timebomb anyway thanks to the added drama.

**Jack:** I am just...so surprised.

**Jack:** She never entered the chat, so I think what Twelve did brought her back.

**Jack:** He'll be mad if she says anything though "You're only defending him because he's your husband!" etc.

**Jack:** Before he was far ruder, he'd say "Because you're fucking your boss." which at the time was sorta true.

**Jack:** If there was like...a Twelve route in a game.

**Jack:** The main character could make him eat his words later on the "Marrying the boss" topic. But without Clara there is no chance of that.

**Donna:** he did like Nyssa, he just didn't approve of such a relationship since if they broke up...it would make things tense and awkward.

**Donna:** Which I got, but after the first three years. ^^;

**Jack:** He was irritated I think because Nyssa stood up for him a lot...and she knew things in the background we didn't since she started spending time with him beyond the phone screens.

**Jack:** Sorta like how Sarah Jane has seen James IRL now, she'll probably learn things beyond his text messages.

**Jack:** It's all complicated, Twelve is frustrated probably because he feels like Five keeps pushing him further and further away.

**Jack:** And now even James knows more, he probably expected Nyssa to know because they eventually moved in together.

**Donna:** It's a shame...it was such a cute lovestory to play out. -3-

**Donna:** Plus Twelve in a bad mood = more work for me, I have to make my way to Cardiff tomorrow...I can't fucking believe it.

**Sarah Jane:** So basically...Twelve is even more pissed. ^^;

**Jack:** Yeeeep

**Sarah Jane:** Well I'm going to have a good day when he finds out I'm a little behind on work...

**Donna:** Oh dear...either way we understand sweetheart.

**Donna:** You can't travel for miles and then start writing emails while exhausted.

**Sarah Jane:** But still...I'll be travelling more in about an hour...we aren't too far from his place though.

**Jack:** Didn't you call it home earlier...?

**Sarah Jane:**...Shut up it's only because he was.

**Jack:** Alright -w-

**Jack:** Oh I also took like...three other selfies in my new coat. <3

**Jack:** When I wasn't on the verge of tears from reading so many files of course.

**Donna:** I am NOT looking forward to reading any of it then X_X

**Jack:** At least you get to watch your precious fanfic cliches come about...how much until bingo?

**Donna:** Two ;w;

**Jack:** Omg, Sarah Jane you and James are filling it up fast.

**Sarah Jane:** You're both keeping count!?

**Donna:** Since day one yeah xD

**Donna:** The hacker cliche, I colored half for the bed one since that might still happen.

**Jack:** LMAO

**Jack:** I still suggest you should just resolve the bed issue like that though...

**Sarah Jane:** Well too bad, he has a spare room.

**Donna:** Awww :C

**Donna:** Oh well, I have many more where that came from.

**Donna:** I sometimes wonder if I'll ever fill one of these things...

**Jack:** You will, we have been gathering more and more cliches over the years u.u

**Donna:**...We need a life beyond work.

**Jack:** Oh definitely...

**Sarah Jane:** So back to the normal topic...

**Sarah Jane:** Oh wait...James came back inside talking about me needing to eat. >>

**Donna:** Oh yes, as protective as always. -w-

**Donna:** Where even are you guys, at anyway?

**Sarah Jane:** I can't say, we're trying to make sure that's all ^^;

**Jack:** Yeah...since the app keeps being hacked over and over.

**Jack:** Tbh with Nyssa appearing I'm expecting Tegan, and even Ten to show his face.

**Donna:** Ten would make Rose's year...

**Donna:** Maybe we'll find everyone one at a time at this rate. ^^

**Jack:** if we find Clara...we might find the others that are still alive.

**Donna:** Sigh...

**Sarah Jane:** I'm sorry about this, I wish there was something I can do...

**Jack:** We wish the same for you.

**Jack:** But James is handling it. ^^

**Jack:** Now go eat~

**Jack:** And get in the car with the pretty boy. ^^

**Sarah Jane:** Okay!

**Donna:** Come back when you start travelling every now and again, alright? We want to know if you guys are holding up. ^^

**Jack:** Communication is important in such an uncertain time.

**Sarah Jane:** Thank you, I'll talk to you guys soon. ^^

* * *

 

Just as she said her goodbyes James offered Sarah some toast with a smile "It won't be too long...but may as well be prepared for possible traffic." He said as she took the plate and gave a quiet thanks. He stretched out a little "Did Nyssa tell you anything about our great and powerful Five yet? Did she mention that he used to wear celery on his lapel-:"

"That is  _quite_ enough..." Five gave a tired sigh "Please don't start talking about my younger years."

"Even then you weren't  _that_ young." James commented with a grin "I always thought you were an eccentric middle-aged man who had a cricket obession..."

"All those times he took me to cricket matches even though I had no clue what was going on and didn't care..." Nyssa sighed thinking back to those older days. Five gave her a slight pout "Alright, I did care. I rarely got to visit you at the time. But I still don't get the appeal."

"You all really go way back, huh?" Sarah asked after she stopped eating for a moment, Five returned to his pleasant smile as he sat down.

"Oh yes, James was only a teenager when I was first introduced to him. I remember he went through his poetic brooding phase..." Five said almost teasingly, it was like vengeance for the comment about the vegetable on his lapel. James was now looking ever so slightly flustered.

"Don't...tell her about that." He mumbled to him which was only just the reaction he wanted.

"I think I still have his poetry somewhere, would you like to read some of it Sarah?" He then asked making James' eyes widen exceptionally at the thought of such embarrassment.

"I-I think we should get ready to leave..I'm sure Sarah would like to get home quickly to feel less tense." James suddenly said in order to dodge the bullet with a small part of his childhood being brought into the light. This did bring new information though...James had lived with them before and it seemed they were almost like his parental guardians.

"It's a shame, I think it showed his writing potential." Nyssa commented almost like she was getting in on this joke too, but was also throwing him a compliment "Once the forms are written on, you could be free to do that you know." She then added, to which James' narrowed his stare.

"Yeah, when I'm free." James gently said with a light smile towards the woman, he then looked towards Sarah "When you're free too, probably. I don't think I can rest until I can get you out of...whatever this is."

"Thank you, but thanks to you I feel far less trapped." Sarah admitted, Five gave a smile of relief.

"Oh Good." Five stated, his body language relaxing "It was actually a concern. We have a lot of people who have joined in the past without much choice in the matter, but I plan to make sure you have an escape if you need to. Considering getting James one took 27 years."

"27 years...how old are you?" Sarah asked.

"42." James responded before Sarah took a moment to mentally calculate what that could mean, her eyes widened in shock as she found the number, she calculated it once again to be sure but she got the exact same answer "You were  _fifteen!?_ " She finally said in shock, the other two glanced away from them...it was going to come out sometime and a lot of explaining needed to be done.

"I'll explain in the car, but for now...get ready we're going really soon. I have to make sure we've shaken off any followers." James responded his expression was that of a person lost in distant thought, it truly just hit him.

He was  _fifteen_ , he had dedicated most of his life to UNIT. He never truly noticed until Sarah had pointed it out, he was working for a military group under their protection for so long and it seemed so normal...he never truly stopped to think about it.

But that was his life, his entire life at that...he was saved, then he learned over time to gain that extreme skill of hacking and dealing with technology, then he started truly being part of the group and worked every day to keep the app under maintenance, to do shady things to save lives...

To face losing so many friends in the process.

Either way once he knew Sarah was ready, he left and said his goodbyes, even gave Five and Nyssa a hug. They were the closet thing to family after all.

Without them, he would have been killed that day.

They never asked for anything in return, they took care of him and kept a roof over his head. Although he was only dating Nyssa at the time she had started showing up so often that she became part of his daily life before they even married. He wouldn't even consider that useless father of his a father at this point wherever he was, Five was the one who raised him in the end.

They embarrassed him like actual parents would do, they cared and even were strict with him when needed. He wouldn't have become who he is today if it weren't for their guidance and their love. They treated him like a son, and he would always be thankful.

And that was why he wanted to tell her about them, that was why when they got into the car he explained all of this first. His words seemed to come out without even needing to think since why would he? He told her about the fact that he grew up in quite a difficult way until that point, that his mother was taken from him from a cyber factory where she worked and he was next. How Five swooped in at the last moment giving him a chance to run and hide...

He was a kid who thought he was stronger and older than he was, but still he didn't even hide fear at this point. He had completely destroyed the cyber factory freeing several victims before they were 'upgraded', but it didn't change those who weren't. His mother, many of her coworkers had become one of those  _things._

And on top of that, it wasn't like he was completely free. They never tell you what happens to the victims in the end you know? He was still registered for an upgrade and UNIT offered their hand in keeping hims safe until the data was completely destroyed. So he was no longer at risk by those things that considering him 'compatible' to become an emotionless creature. Five however kept all of James' past on lockdown.

He offered him a place to stay instead of living on a base all his life, he offered a small way out of the sound of guns and the constant nightmares of that night. He offered to take him under his wing and without a single word of repayment.

_"Why would I ask a child to repay me for something they should be allowed to have without guilt?"_ He said in regards to him having a home, and so it went...he got better at hacking and starting building things, he worked to get promoted in UNIT. After all, if he was going to have to work there for his safety he may as well make sure he got the best payment possible, that he didn't have to have Five sheltering him all his life. He got it sure, but then Five had to sit him down for a talk...he had something he found out that he felt he needed to know.

They backstabbed the Brigadier, no matter what James did he was trapped. He didn't even care at the time, he said that he already ended up with a steady job that he chose to have. He was an adult legally now, he could handle it himself.

Then after everything went down, he wanted out but he wasn't allowed. Luckily, Five found a loophole by stating  _he_ was James' boss. If he goes, he has to go with him...he could 'lend' him to UNIT for in the end it gave James the option to pull the plug. After setting up his new business and home he was just about the announce his leave...

Before Sarah came at least, the 27 years he spent waiting and the years Five spent convincing UNIT to place James under his name were going to be pointless if another had to suffer. So, here he was now.

He still didn't explain the incident, but he did explain a few things that was needed. At least now she understood James a little better.

"So...why don't we just leave? The hacker told me I could just delete the app if I had to." Sarah suggested, James gave a light sigh.

"If only it were that simple. He's probably trying to set you into another trap if things went wrong and you chickened out." He sat back in his seat as he looked down the road, explaining took out a part of the journey at least "If you deleted the app and ran, they would suspect you might have had something to hide. They couldn't always trust my word anymore after all, I work for Five not UNIT right now."

"So I was thrown into a dead end either way." She wanted to hot her head against a wall "Sorry you had to go through that, thank you for looking out for me."

"It's nothing as long as another didn't fall into their trap. I wish we could just quit you know? My whole life...until now I didn't know exactly what I wanted, if I could I'd just quit, drag you out and have you be a journalist here."

"If only..." She sighed before looking at him "I'm sorry you had to go through that, however I'm glad you found what you want now."

James just gave a silent nod before deciding to quickly change the topic "How about you?" He asked "I know everything about medical records, the fact you were raised by your aunt, how your parents died...but that doesn't make me know much about your perspective."

"That can wait." She responded very quickly, it was almost unfair of her but she felt they had enough of a heavy topic to bring their mood down enough. "We were still talking about something on the way here that we haven't finished, I want to know your answer."

"Really?" He asked before giving slight laugh "Alright then!"

* * *

 

**Donna:** I want to

**Donna:** Smash my face

**Jack:** It would be a crime to smash a face so beautiful. ;)

**Donna:** Jack. TnT

**Donna:** Thank you but...I am considering it. I hate long train rides.

**Jack:** What happened to your car? O_O

**Donna:** It's busted, my mum won't let me borrow hers.

**Donna:** I'm going to murder Twelve

**Jack:** You, and like...80% of the human race.

**Jack:** And damn...train rides. It gets worse when someone starts loudly talking on the phone or some weird dude stares at you.

**Donna:** I've had BOTH.

**Jack:** Oh dear.

**Donna:** I want to cry, and we haven't heard from Sarah Jane since this morning, and Rose has been worrying about her mum being in all this with the hacker thing.

**Donna:** Why doesn't Twelve get off his fucking arse and...

**Jack:** Don't worry, you'll make it ^^

**Jack:** When you get here, let's get you some rest. I know a nice little coffee shop with the cutest guy who always seems to end up serving me.

**Jack:** He's actually rather sweet, and makes the best coffee in the WORLD

**Jack:** Before you have to go home, let's take some time there alright? In fact, I'll take you home myself to avoid train travel.

**Donna:** Jack...

**Donna:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

**Donna:** You're too good for this world where Twelve exists. TnT

**Donna:** I might start actually crying in the middle of the train.

**Rose:** My mum is starting to get suspicious...

**Donna:** ROSE, YOU'RE TAKING MY MOMENT

**Rose:** Sorry OnO

**Rose:** But this really is a concern. My mum is asking what my job actually is. ;;

**Rose:** I can't tell her I deal with aliens.

**Rose:** Or I'm under protection so they don't find me lmao.

**Jack:** Need one of us?

**Donna:** yeah, I could claim I'm a co-worker which isn't a lie. What job did you say you had?

**Rose:** I said I worked in a shop down the road. ;;

**Rose:** Bad decision, she never asked until now but she went there when I was at work and they said they never heard of me.

**Rose:** But what am I supposed to do? I have no qualifications so too much would be suspicious.

**Rose:** I feel...so trapped.

**Donna:** I'm sorry sweetheart...

**Jack:** Yeah, but many of us are here against out will these days.

**Jack:** James is a lucky guy, he might escape.

**Rose:** Yeah...I may have a few things against him but at least one of us has the choice.

**Donna:** I do, though...it means no job and that means I may lose my home.

**Jack:** My illegal activities could bite me in the ass, but I can leave too.

**Rose:** But it sounds more like the both of you are trapped too.

**Rose:** Sure you both have the option unlike me, but you also can't take it. In a way that's just as cruel. They're waving it in front of ya.

**Jack:** That...is rather true.

**Jack:** They are using two different methods but none of us can actually leave and we know it.

**Donna:**...What is with this chat lately?

**Donna:** Can we...try and stay positive?

**Donna:** I'll call your mum later, Rose.

**Donna:** Clear everything up, James can do a few fake IDs for me.

**Rose:** I don't want that liar's help.

**Donna:** He's the only one who can.

**Rose:** But I hate it...I hate that we depend on him even though he's under Five.

**Jack:** He's harmless...Rose

**Jack:** You weren't here when he was younger, when we were.

**Donna:** Yeah...

**Rose:** I don't see how it's harmless though.

**Rose:** Five suddenly shows up, asks for files on Clara which ignites Twelve, Eight isn't telling anyone what he found...

**Jack:** I can't say anything here that won't get me fired. Twelve is stingy at the moment.

**Donna:** Me neither, I'd rather not get yelled at on the train. TnT

**Donna:** Please spare me and change the topic, guys.

**Jack:** Alright, so...I actually have (the first) suggestion of a mission since Sarah is moving to Eight's area. She'll be under such high security I think we can risk it.

**Jack:** Might as well keep working for now.

**Rose:** Alright...

**Donna:** Shoot, anything that isn't this.

**Jack:** A couple have recent taken notice to a strange abandoned building which guess what? Has had people coming to and from it.

**Rose:** Isn't that a police thing? O_O

**Jack:** But wait!

**Jack:** None of these people come back out, and recently some of their neighbors have been acting strange if they do.

**Donna:** Sounds like an average job for us...

**Jack:** Well it's either that or I ask Sarah Jane to look into a possible cyber factory further north.

**Jack:** But I can't do that to Eight.

**Rose:** What do you mean?

**Jack:** Like you, he's a victim.

**Donna:** He was under protection too...though we don't have all the details it was definitely a cyber factory.

**Donna:** It's harder to have trouble with those now, but we still get reports every now and again.

**Jack:** I'll hand it to squad B and we'll focus on this one, it's a good training ground for SJ.

**Jack:** Less burdening, and lets us see her abilities first-hand.

**Donna:** I'll text her later.

**Jack:** Nope, I'm handling that...you just focus on getting here and taking a break before going home alright?

**Donna:** Jack TnT

**Jack:** I'll even throw in a hug~

**Donna:** I HAVEN'T HUG YOU IN SO LONG OMG.

**Jack:** I KNOOOW

**Rose:** Well, everything is now getting weird lol.

**Donna:** This isn't even us being weird.

**Jack:** This is  _perfectly normal!_

**Rose:**...I can't image what the last meetup was like. xD

**Donna:** Oh it was great, you gotta come next time! There was this time Eight got lost on the way though.

**Jack:** Then he turned up with his long flowing hair and apologized because he was late...he was rather forgetful.

**Donna:** Nothing wrong with that though, I was just glad he was safe OnO

**Rose:** Ah...I see why you think he's harmless now lmao.

**Jack:** He is, he's sort of like a puppy that gets excited easily. 

**Jack:** Anyway Rose, you've been through the routine once, right?

**Rose:** Yeah, is Twelve alright with this?

**Donna:** We're working, he can't NOT be. >>

**Rose:** Alright...so what we send the case file to Sarah Jane and see what she can dig up and if she'll ask the right people?

**Jack:** Right, but after she is settled and feels safe.

**Rose:** Right, I'll let my mum know I have to work late.

**Rose:** Also still need an excuse. >>

**Jack:** I'll get Twelve to do that, despite how grouchy he is...he's really good at covering for people.

**Rose:** Alright...

**Donna:** FINALLY, THE TRAIN HAS STOPPED I AM FREEE!

**Jack:** LOOK FOR ME I'M WAVING.

**Donna:** I SEE! x)

**Rose:** Oh my God...you guys are still typing when facing each other...?


	7. Chapter 7

**Twelve Has Entered**

**Twelve:** Sarah Jane...you active?

**Sarah Jane:**?

**Twelve:** Good, you still travelling?

**Sarah Jane:** Yeah, not far from home though.

**Twelve:** Good.

**Twelve:** ...

**Twelve:** We never got to speak much since then huh?

**Sarah Jane:** No we haven't, the last you spoke I think it was to apologize. ^^;

**Twelve:** Yes well...if you read the chat earlier the others want you to do things beyond chores.

**Twelve:** Congrats on your first mission.

**Sarah Jane:** Thank you. ^^

**Twelve:** Well...I also have something else I need to ask.

**Twelve:** Where were you two staying?

**Sarah Jane:** I can't say...

**Twelve:** Was it with Five...?

**Sarah Jane:** I really, really can't say...^^;

**Twelve:** Don't you dare tell Eight I am here.

**Twelve:** I know you're thinking about it.

**Sarah Jane:** He already knows, I am sitting next to him so I will mention it. ^^;

**Twelve:** Mm...I'm sorry.

**Sarah Jane:** What is up with you lately...?

**Sarah Jane:** You seem so passive...

**Twelve:**.....

**Twelve:** Miss Smith...

**Twelve:** I had a friend who vanished once because she got too deep.

**Twelve:** If you wish to leave now, I won't blame you.

**Twelve:** But I will be most grateful if you stayed just a little longer.

**Sarah Jane:** What is this? You're so...

**Twelve:** My friend has been missing for years.

**Twelve:** I ask for you to stay a little longer, because I am asking for help.

**Twelve:** Hurts my pride.

**Twelve:** But...Clara...

**Twelve:** Was the one you succeed, never rehired or was willing to what felt like replacing her.

**Twelve:** I thought this was the Brigadier pushing someone on me.

**Twelve:** But knowing I was wrong, maybe you were meant to be here.

**Twelve:** Maybe you could take a glance over the case...?

**Twelve:** It will be a long-term one, so I don't expect you to do the impossible.

**Twelve:** Just when you get to working more, dig through and see of you notice something my old eyes can't. I'll email you everything you need once Donna brings it back.

**Sarah Jane:** Are you truly that desperate? Did she mean that much?

**Twelve:** Yes.

**Sarah Jane:** Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look.

**Twelve:** Thank you, I'm sure Jack and Donna will appreciate it too.

**Sarah Jane:** Well...I'm in this right?

**Sarah Jane:** And this hacker who somehow knows me...I've caused a lot of trouble because of it.

**Sarah Jane:** I wanted to feel a little more useful anyway, I was bored out of my mind. -_-

**Sarah Jane:** I think I owe you for not locking me up and letting me leave anyway.

**Twelve:** Haha...you don't owe me anything.

**Twelve:** Thank you again. I'd like to get as much of your help as I can before Five decides to have you under him instead.

**Sarah Jane:** What...?

**Twelve:** I'm joking.

**Nyssa Has Entered**

**Nyssa:** Hello.

**Twelve:**....

**Twelve:**......

**Sarah Jane:** Oh Nyssa hi OnO

**Nyssa:** Hiya. ^^

**Nyssa:** I did Eight a bit of a favor so he had less to do when he gets back.

**Twelve:** What the...

**Nyssa:** I redid some security in my own methods which are different from Eight's.

**Nyssa:** So it should confuse the hacker for a little while, I have reason to believe they know him well enough to get in so easily.

**Twelve:** What are you...?

**Sarah Jane:** I think um...this is going to be awkward?

**Nyssa:** Sarah, you should be home pretty soon.

**Sarah Jane:** Oh yeah, James just said. I'll be back. ^^;

**Sarah Jane Has Left**

**Nyssa:** Twelve.

**Twelve:**...I thought you said you were never coming back.

**Nyssa:** Well, last night happened.

**Twelve:** I know, but I thought you're a doctor now...?

**Nyssa:** *nodnods*

**Twelve:** Why are you even here?

**Nyssa:** To see if you finally swallowed you pride and asked for help.

**Nyssa:** I remember when all of you were in a room at once...too much pride for one chat. ^^;

**Twelve:** But...what makes you get involved in all of this? Is there something Five hasn't told me yet again?

**Nyssa:** Well since I can just wipe these messages clean...

**Twelve:** You have admin privileges...?

**Nyssa:** To put it simply, the reason why the case with Clara has become so important yet is the fact that it connects too deeply with the current situation.

**Nyssa:** We can't find anything on Sarah, but we know what had happened is deeply involved with the regular hacking incidents.

**Nyssa:** We will figure out why Sarah was picked by the hacker to be placed within the group...however I need to ask a question you may not like.

**Nyssa:** Was Clara involved in any particular investigations? Ones that lead to certain groups?

**Twelve:** Whatever do you mean? She wasn't and she wouldn't do anything without me knowing first!

**Nyssa:** What if she had reason to feel afraid?

**Nyssa:** Do you think anyone could blackmail her?

**Twelve:** I do not...she wouldn't not tell me...I can't...

**Twelve:** What the HELL are you getting at, you disappear for years and get on with your life and now you're FUCKING saying she didn't tell me something. We were close, she was my best friend...if she felt unsafe she would have told me!

**Nyssa:** Things are not so simple.

**Nyssa:** No matter how much you know someone, a  person may still have something they wish to not speak of. There is a chance that Clara had things she kept even from you.

**Twelve:** I trust her...I still do...

**Twelve:** I'm not going along with this, tell your husband to go fuck himself. I know he is pulling the fucking strings here.

**Twelve Has Left**

* * *

 

James had pulled up to what seemed to be a small marketplace, right next to the car was now a small flower shop that seemed as bright and colorful as Eight himself. It didn't seem too empty either as there were still customers coming in and out. Sarah recalled that he said he had an employee called Lucie who he left to take care of things while he was away, it was probably how the shop can stay open despite the fact he was gone for a whole night and almost a full day. By the time they made it there it was early afternoon, James mentioned it was the time where the most people would show. He had planned to get here in time so that Lucie wouldn't be left overwhelmed by the rush when she was on her own.

Seemed they were a tiny bit too late...

When they entered the building Sarah saw the blonde woman with a fairly stressed expression on her face at the counter. Seeing James, she immediately looked rather relieved at the thought of not doing this alone.

"There you are!" Lucie loudly said after handing some of the customers at the counter, who seemed to be buying a few plotted plants. "You're late,  _again."_

"Sorry, I was caught in some heavy traffic." He apologized with a smile "I'll take Sarah upstairs and I'll come down to help you."

"You're going to leave the poor girl alone in your apartment all day?" Lucie asked before letting out a groan at what she just said, it was like she was asking to be eaten alive by rush hour.

"I'll be fine." Sarah smiled seeing that obviously the poor girl needed some help. Lucie had started ringing up another customer as she was speaking, no time to really stop for too long after all.

"It won't be that long, it's a good chance for her to get comfortable without me staring down her back." He sighed at the sight of how big the crowd qas today before heading towards the back door. "Sarah Jane Smith, this is Lucie Miller, Lucie Miller this is Sarah Jane Smith. Now let's get you comfortable in your room." He very quickly spoke as he unlocked the door before grabbing Sarah's hand to pull her up the stairs. He will go down as fast as he could to save her sanity but for now...he had to make sure Sarah could unpack and generally figure herself out.

When she saw his home, it was already far more relaxing that UNIT. Honestly, she already felt much more safe and warm than she could have been. She noticed the machinery on the doors that seemed almost out-of-place in this homey atmosphere. He showered her to the room which was smaller than the one at UNIT but seemed far more comfortable and welcoming.

"This is your space, if you ever feel like you're unsafe or that someone is trying to get to you...you press this button beside the door here." He pointed to a small control panel, the button was red almost like you'd find in a more dramatic situation than this. "It will send the apartment into lockdown, no one can get in and no one can get out. For as long as you're here your safety is the priority." He then went onto explain before seeming to remember poor Lucie downstairs as she started loudly explaining to a customer that  _no_ if you don't have a receipt, you can't make a return. "I'll be back up in  afew hours, you take your time in getting settled down." He then said before rushing off.

She took a deep breath in the room while she was alone, this place already felt so much brighter and the extra locks on the doors were perfect. She didn't feel nearly as unsafe or as intimidated by whoever it was that had gotten into her head or the app.

She started slowly unpacking, she took her time and made sure the room stayed tidy as possible. It felt odd considering James' house seemed immaculate. He had plants on all the windows, furniture that seemed a little expensive for a flower shop owner...but saying that he did have quite the salary from UNIT which helped him do all this in the first place.

She began to wonder what she should do for a few hours, she did have the chatroom...and that first mission but they won't start that until tomorrow. She hoped that someone was still in there, maybe Nyssa stayed longer than expected, Donna or Jack have logged in to say how their little meetup was going...

Rose was there, and she never got the chance to really chat to her one-on-one, but with the current situation she would honestly rather not risk unneeded concern from her.

When she did check the chat however, it seemed there was no conversation passed the point in which she left. It was like everything was wiped before anyone else could take a read.

Curious, she wondered if she should enter after all. Rose may have caught a glimpse before everything was deleted but if Nyssa didn't want any of it to be read, then she would have made sure not even a mere glimpse was caught. She wanted to call her and ask, she wanted to catch Five and ask..but cause drama like that while everyone was so exhausted? After they were so kind and welcomed into her into their home to rest before arriving here?

She sat on her new bed and felt honestly like a complete mess. She just wanted a shower, she just wanted her mind to be clear and to have at least one normal-ish evening or day without all of this. It was a tiny bit exciting at first but now it was just draining.

She then remembered what she said to Twelve, that she was going to help him. Whoever this Clara was meant enough for him to ask for help despite his sense of pride. The group was small, and apparently it was far bigger before so maybe he realized he needed allies.

But she wasn't exactly trained to UNIT's standards, there was no way he could know if she could make it.

She decided to lie down for a moment. This bed was so soft...so much softer than that hard and uncomfortable bed at UNIT. She was rather thankful she was now here and not there where she could end up in more trouble than she needed.

She finally truly felt safe...

Much sooner than she expected, she heard the door open. Almost in a panic she checked to see who it was...just James.

Thank God.

He looked like he was about ready to simply collapse from exhaustion, using the machinery to lock up the door behind him he walked further into his home "Sarah?" He called out making her finally leave the doorway to her room. He gave a faint smile "I forgot to tell you...you could use any of the books here and the TV." He almost mumbled.

"You seem exhausted." She commented, honestly it was oddly adorable.

"I am." He responded "I had to close early, I can't have Lucie work alone any longer and quite frankly I don't have the energy from the travelling." He rubbed his eyes, clearly he was probably going to go to bed early. It seemed he had gotten far less sleep than she did, though that wasn't entirely surprising if she considered the fact he was awake earlier than her. With some strange determination he made sure she got more sleep and even then she wasn't exactly well-rested herself.

Maybe they'll be more energetic tomorrow, but for now she wouldn't blame him for wanting to go to bed now.

"You should head to bed." Sarah commented, James gave a nod.

"I should once I check in the chatroom, then straight to bed." He yawned as he got out his phone, it was possible he wanted to make sure things haven't melted down yet. He glanced over the app "Oh, I have that to deal with tomorrow..." He seemed to be talking a little bit to himself before entering the chatroom "We should probably tell those two that we're alright."

* * *

 

**Donna:** Looks like I can't go home yet lmao.

**Donna:** Thanks for keeping me Jack but your 'home' only had black walls in the sleeping area. TnT

**Jack:** It's my aesthetic.

**Donna:** Your aesthetic makes everything seems 100 times darker.

**Jack:** Exactly.

**Jack:** My aesthetic.

**Eight:** So did you paint your entire base black or...?

**Jack:** OH EIGHT, OH GOD...

**Donna:** Didn't even notify us you were in ;n;

**Eight:** You can say that I'm a wizard.

**Jack:** Then please, almighty wizard Eight...

**Jack:** Let me have that feature. :D

**Eight:** Nope ;)

**Jack:** DAMN

**Donna:** At least you tried u.u

**Eight:** And to add to the aesthetic thing...

**Eight:** Is your aesthetic edgy tragic hero or...?

**Donna:** HAHAHAHAHHA

**Donna:** That's it, that's the name!

**Jack:** Donna

**Jack:** You come into my house, you laugh at my aesthetic.

**Donna:** Eight made fun of you too.

**Jack:**...He's the pretty boy so ;;

**Donna:** OH

**Donna:** So I'm not a pretty boy, I can't insult your aesthetic.

**Eight:** I'm going to use my wizard powers to summon that will agree with me.

**Eight:** And continue to outnumber Jack.

**Eight:** *Waves hands dramatically*

**Eight:** *Sparkle sparkle*

**Sarah Jane Has Entered**

**Jack:**!!!!

**Jack:** Hey...

**Jack:** You're cheating!

**Jack:** She's in the same room as you, you could have just asked her to come online!

**Sarah Jane:** Incorrect, I was summoned

**Sarah Jane:** He went through a lot of effort to make the circle.

**Eight:** See?

**Donna:** I'm crying...

**Donna:** This is too good, we're all burning Jack's taste in paint colours.

**Sarah Jane:** I can confirm that your aesthetic is edgy tragic hero.

**Sarah Jane:** Seriously though, who paints an entire place mostly black? >>

**Jack:** The main room has white.

**Eight:** One room lmao.

**Eight:** I have further evidence to support.

**Eight:** 1) Jack likes to stand on rooftops staring wistfully into the distance

**Eight:** 2) "Deep" and meaningful phrase which is only said because it sounds just that, deep and meaningful and 'cool' (the 21st century is when it all changes).

**Jack:** You jerk TnT

**Donna:** Well, he's accurate.

**Sarah Jane:** Omg, that's all true?

**Eight:** I wouldn't lie to you. <3

**Jack:** I can't believe you turned her against me, you've only started living with her today!

**Donna:** Well, they did have a long car journey together.

**Sarah Jane:** He does sound rather like a tragic protagonist. ^^;

**Jack:** I will take that as a compliment.

**Donna:** Jack, at least you're beautiful.

**Jack:** That is true!

**Jack:** My face could cure most ailments.

**Jack:** I hope that my photo can cleanse your soul, I will send it to you all later.

**Jack:** This chatroom does need cleansing from all the judging over my tastes.

**Jack:** And Eight.

**Jack:** You can't talk.

**Jack:** I have sent old pictures of Eight to everyone now~

**Sarah Jane:**...

**Sarah Jane:** My soul is cleansed. ^^

**Jack:** W-wait...

**Eight:** O/////O

**Jack:** DON'T USE CUTE EMOTES

**Jack:** You must be making a mistake

**Jack:** Did you even look at the photo? O_O

**Jack:** That is log haired, fancy suit wearing Eight not me in my flowing coat standing on the edge of the rooftop.

**Sarah Jane:** I didn't make a mistake.

**Eight:** Haha...thanks.

**Donna:** Did his heart skip a beat? >/////<

**Jack:** Well that well and truly backfired.

**Donna:** And all he could say was "Haha...thanks." -.-

**Eight:** Well, what am I supposed to say...?

**Eight:** She's literally nearby me and glanced at me.

**Eight:** I wasn't being sarcastic

**Eight:** I am actually thankful...;;;;

**Jack:** It's so funny to see him get flustered tho.

**Donna:** Worth the backfire?

**Jack:** Oh yes. :D

**Sarah Jane:** ^^

**Sarah Jane:** Either way I don't need your picture Jack, I'm already clean.

**Jack:** NO SARAH

**Jack:** LOOK AT MINE TOO

**Jack:** I WAS CUTE THREE YEARS AGO, I'M JUST AS HANDSOME NOW

**Jack:** I want you to compliment my pictures too. TnT

**Donna:** *patpats*

**Jack:** TnT

**Eight:** Do I still cleanse your soul now, I wonder? -w-

**Sarah Jane:** Huh?

**Eight:** Do I still look soul cleansing to you?

**Sarah Jane:** W-wait...huh?

**Eight:** Well do I~?

**Sarah Jane:** Yeah of course.

**Eight:** Good. ^^

**Eight:** Sorry Jack, the lady has spoken.

**Eight:** I actually cleanse souls while you just look brooding in every picture.

**Eight:** Even when coming out of the gym, wtf.

**Jack:** I CAN CLEANSE SOULS!

**Jack:** I CAN I SWEAR!

**Donna:** Oh shit this is too funny.

**Donna:** I gotta text Rose...

**Jack:** DON'T BRING MORE PEOPLE INTO THIS.

**Donna:** Maybe even Twelve...

**Jack:** Donna...I thought what we had was special. TnT

**Donna:** Maybe Five...

**Jack:** Five is a serious well-adjusted adult...

**Jack:** He wouldn't think this is funny.

**Five Has Entered**

**Five:** Oh goodness...

**Eight:** Beat you to it.

**Sarah Jane:** Well this is going to be interesting

**Five:** It has been a while since I've come in because someone asked lol.

**Eight:** He used 'lol' that's rare.

**Five:** At least the room has a few people today. I heard it was about Jack's narcissism. 

**Five:** Jack...

**Five:** You haven't changed much have you?

**Jack:** B-but...Five TnT

**Jack:** Does my appearance cleanse souls?

**Eight:** That is the first thing he asks my God...

**Sarah Jane:** He's taking a while to reply.

**Donna:** Be prepared for a bad answer, Jack.

**Five:** Sorry, I laughed rather loudly.

**Jack:** OH MY GOD.

**Eight:** No surprise there.

**Five:** "Does my appearance cleanse souls?" what sort of question is that?

**Jack:** SJ said that Eight's appearance cleanses her soul

**Jack:** I have worked really hard to make mine do that.

**Five:** I just read the chat logs...

**Five:** Goodness, you painted most of your rooms black?

**Five:** Nyssa would love to hear half of this. You had sending Eight's old photos backfire on you?

**Five:** Brb a sec.

**Jack:** DON'T GO TELLING NYSSA.

**Five:** Too late.

**Sarah Jane:** Whoa, that was fast.

**Five:** I sent her the chat logs.

**Jack:** TnT

**Jack:** Why don't you just send her my middle school photos why don't you?

**Sarah Jane:** Well, I have to go...Eight is tired. -w-

**Sarah Jane:** And I'm rather tired.

**Jack:** Nobody makes the tired excuse to let  _me_ cleanse their soul. TnT

**Eight:** She has her own room. ;;

**Donna:** I'm sure there is a sweet man at a coffee shop that would let YOU cleanse his soul.

**Jack:** I told you Donna, he probably isn't interested.

**Sarah Jane:** I'm leaving before we change the meaning of the word "cleanse" to something...that really doesn't lack sin.

**Eight:** That's probably for the best lmao.

**Five:** Well I have to go anyhow, I could only stay for a few moments.

**Jack:** And now after breaking my heart...

**Jack:** You all leave. T_T

**Eight Has Left**

**Sarah Jane Has Left**

**Five Has Left**

**Jack:** My heart is in p i e c e s guys.

**Donna:** So sorry Jack, you walked into this. uwu

**Jack:** I'm going to...

**Jack:** Go in there and steal your shoes!

* * *

 

As soon as she logged out Sarah quickly asked if she could make use of the bathroom. She had that much needed shower and she was finally going to get some much needed rest that wasn't irregular. Remembering how safe she was and in a good mood from the conversation earlier, she found herself to be far more relaxed than she had ever been these past few days of hell.

Of course, she still couldn't forget what she said she was going to do, she can't forget that everyone in UNIT are completely trapped unlike her, and she can't just run off when whoever was attacking them kept coming back with a vengeance. Eight had passed out in his bedroom rather quickly and she was considering now falling asleep herself. She didn't want to spend tomorrow just locking herself up in here, and she didn't want to feel like she was merely here to be guarded...so she had already made a decision.

She was going to give James and Lucie a hand tomorrow when the shop opens up. Even if she was just watering plants or serving customers. Sure she was journalist by nature and many would be telling her she was wasting her time, but honestly she just wanted to keep her head occupied. As long as she was moving around and doing something she shouldn't start stressing about what might happen next again. She can remember she's safe, she's around people a lot more now and without the guns. She had finally lay down and gotten comfortable right before her phone started notifying her of a new text message.

She picked it up quickly but a sense of dread followed as she realized that this number wasn't registered on her contact list. She felt so alright earlier that she honestly was caught off guard. She unlocked the phone to see whatever this unknown person had to say.

It turned out to be a spam message...

She had never been so thankful for one, she was worried that the hacker had decided to message her again. She breathed in relief as she put the phone down and decided to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The beeping of a rather loud alarm clock woke Sarah up that morning, she honestly slept like a rock. It had felt like so long since she even got a bit of peaceful sleep her body simply didn't want to make a single movement. The beeping blared on and she began to let out a small groan, she figured that she'd have to gather the strength if she wanted the noise to stop. Finally moving an arm to the table beside her bed, she clumsily missed the small button a few times before she finally turned off what must have been the most ear-grating thing she had heard. Yes, you could argue that she had heard something worse in her life but right now it was probably the most irritating. Her brain was only just waking up and she could only think of that same ringing sound piercing her ears.

She didn't truly awake though as she saw the time on the digital screen, it was 6:00am. Sitting up slightly she had to blink a few times to realize that yes, the alarms in this house have been set for 6:00am and she was not still sleeping. Although she did read earlier that he believed early morning was the best time of the day...she assumed it 7:00am or something like 7:30. When she finally got to focus on the things around her, at the very least she didn't have to hear gunshots. She had to stay positive, James didn't have to let her in his home and knowing how rather...strange he was he probably believed 6:00am was a normal time.

Of course when she peeked out her door, she saw he was already awake and far longer than she was. Amazingly enough he was already sitting and watching the TV and looked brighter than she ever could after many hours of travel yesterday. She wondered if he had an impossible amount of energy or it was just him being him.

"Morning." He greeted without even turning his head "Best time of the day." He said his usual line before getting up, usually she was used to him typing it out and not saying it. It didn't exactly have  _her_ wake up early.

"Best time of the day for sleep." She mumbled under her breath, he gave her a look questioning what she said to which she responded by giving him a smile.

"I have to open up the shop pretty soon but, you're welcome to have breakfast and do whatever you need to get ready." He explained with a light tone, he was far too cheery for this time of the morning.

"About that." Sarah said finally leaving the doorway of her room "Do you mind if I helped? I just don't want to be locked up in here all day."

"Oh! I'm not planning on locking you up..." James frowned "And you don't have to work here, you can leave and go out if you wish. Just stay in public places and crowds, I tried to make sure we weren't followed but you never know." He then added with a bright smile.

"I'd much rather be productive though." She sighed "Besides, Lucie looked like she was going to cry yesterday."

"Oh...yes." He looked rather guilty now "That was my fault, I did leave her longer than expected. She didn't think she was going to deal with rush-hour alone."

"But if I helped, it will be less burdensome if something did happen right? If you had to leave?" She asked the question to try and convince him into giving a 'yes', he seemed to think for a moment.

"Only if you really want to, customer service can be quite...emotionally draining." He warned, though he seemed to appreciate the offer. "But if you're sure, be ready by 7:30, that's when we usually open."

"I'll see you then." She responded quite brightly in return.

He went to turn away but turned back quickly stopping Sarah from returning to her room, he seemed to attempt to say something a few times before he seemed to give up "It's nothing..." He softly said before leaving off to prepare the shop before she could go asking, honestly she wanted to...she wanted to know what was on his mind before he left. No need to worry about that though as she planned to be ready earlier, she felt strange eating and getting ready in someone else's home but she made sure everything stayed tidy as possible. Keeping to whatever habit he had to keep this place as spotless as it was before leaving downstairs.

She was paranoid she missed somewhere, but it seemed to her everything was fine and when she was less paranoid she left downstairs to find James watering some of the potted plants around the shelves, arranging flowers and basically already rather busy. "Hey." She said to catch his attention.

"Oh hey." He responded before almost dropping his watering can, he immediately began acting like it never happened as soon as he caught it. He gave a nervous chuckle as he returned to work.

"Anything you need help with?" She asked him, he seemed to look back up towards her.

"N-no it's fine, I'm almost done." He replied almost a little more nervously than she expecting "I mean, I'm almost done but when Lucie comes you guys can help start with the morning customers."

"Alright." She was satisfied with that answer at least "But I am curious, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

James was now caught completely off guard, he was even closer to dropping his watering can and barely caught it this time around. His smile was now nervous and his cheeks had turned a rather light pink "It was nothing, I told you. Just a random thought." He answered.

"You seemed willing to tell me before you got nervous." She mentioned her observation from earlier.

"W-well...I realized it meant nothing."

"You don't look like it meant nothing."

"I...i-it..." He was now stuttering "I was just thinking how nice it was-:"

His words were unfortunately interrupted by Lucie finally showing up, she seemed to observe the scene she was currently looking at...a blushing James, Sarah standing in the doorway and the fact that the floor seemed rather wet from spilled water. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked to which James' eyes had widened quite considerably.

"N-no! You're rather early Lucie." He commented to change the topic.

"Early!?" She asked raising at eyebrow at her boss "I have been on time every day thank you!"

"I know, I know..." He sighed as he pulled himself back together to stop the blood rushing to his cheeks "You're just  _early_."

 "No earlier than normal mate." She pointed out considering she had a wonderfully stable schedule since she started. Working at a flower shop wasn't her first choice...but after she befriended James it seemed like a good idea. Her friend was her boss, she wasn't forced to sit all day like in an office job or _God forbid_ a call center. Some days she wanted to hit some customers over the head but most of the time things went smoothly, as long as James was here someone was always taking care of things.

But yesterday was a trainwreak because it was the day the most people chose to come in.

"Alright, alright." He murmured as he realized that according to the time, he'd be opening up shop _very_ soon and he needed to make sure Sarah knew what she was doing. "Do you mind if Sarah helped you out here? I'm sure after yesterday you'd like an extra pair of hands."

"Oh of course not, why would I object to extra help?" She asked making James feel a little bit silly at least. Of course she wouldn't mind, Lucie did keep asking why he didn't hire more than one person.

But of course, it was mainly because he found it difficult to find someone he could trust _not_ to go digging through his privacy. Although that were impossible considering the amount of security, he just felt safer when he trusted the person he allowed so close to his more personal life.

"Well there you go Sarah, welcome to the team." He spoke cheerfully, forgetting the earlier incident where Sarah did not. Sure, she should probably drop it but it had peeked her curiosity. If they weren't interrupted she could have probably maybe gotten some clue as to what he wanted but all she was a blushing James almost dropping a watering can on his foot.

He rushed off to the back quickly as Lucie seemed to open up shop "Right." She started "Good luck, we should see our first customers of the day in a little while...or not."

"Or not?" Sarah asked as she started helping carrying a few things to the shelves.

"Some days, barely anyone comes in. It's a small business, and we're either overwhelmed or not seeing anyone at all." Lucie answered her question truthfully "And for your first day it might be better if it's a little quiet anyway."

"Well, either way. Let's deal with what you get." She smiled with some determination in her voice, no matter what she got for the day at least it wasn't stuck thinking of that...at least.

And as sure as Lucie suggested it might be, it was incredibly quiet. Throughout the day they had few customers and the ones they got were either looking strangely guilty or they were plant enthusiasts who got along with James. When they weren't talking they were maintaining flowers and plants, when they weren't doing that James seemed fine with them occupying themselves as long as they dodn't ignore customers. She gathered since he himself, had wondered if he should start streaming TV shows when things had gotten quiet.  _"Oh I do have a Netflix account, I'll put something on when things are quiet to break any awkward silences."_ he offered at some point, though Sarah was a little bored she preferred this over being all alone.

When you get a few laughs during the day it gives you a form of comfort. The anxieties were far less frightening now.

It was then James had gotten out his phone, the silence was enough of and excuse to chat a little while, after all.

* * *

 **Eight:** Yo.

 **Jack:** Yoyoyoyo

 **Rose:** Hi ^^

 **Eight:** Slow day.

 **Jack:** I gathered.

 **Jack:** You're never here during shop hours unless that happens.

 **Jack:** How's Sarah?

 **Jack:** She settle in?

 **Eight:** Yeah, she even volunteered to help out with work. ^^

 **Eight:** We can always use an extra pair of hands, and she seemed bothered about being locked up.

 **Eight:** I think being at UNIT has made her unable to tolerate that anymore.

 **Eight:** I can't say no.

 **Jack:** Fair enough!

 **Jack:** Glad she isn't hating it, you're treating her well right?

 **Eight:** Of course, why wouldn't I? This is her home too...for now.

 **Eight:** Of course, she may want to return to her own house when all this is over.

 **Jack:** You sure? What if this isn't over?

 **Jack:** Most people who join here don't get a way out as easily as you. ^^;

 **Rose:** Yeah, not all of us have Five. ;;

 **Eight:** That's unfair...he has been trying to help you all too.

 **Eight:** You just have to get yourself hired with him is all.

 **Rose:** Not happening, no offense. ;;

 **Rose:** I can't join two people I don't know if I can trust.

 **Jack:** I can't leave Twelve right now, he's in a state.

 **Eight:** That's why I didn't ask.

 **Eight:** I might get Sarah under his protection too though.

 **Jack:**...

 **Jack:** Take my advice,  _don't._

 **Rose:** I knew it lol

 **Rose:** You're pulling her in with you two...

 **Eight:** I am not the fucking bad guy Rose.

 **Jack:**...he snapped wow.

 **Jack:** I felt a spark of dark energy or something just now. ;;

 **Rose:**...I'm sorry.

 **Eight:** No you're not.

 **Eight:** Anyway, if I get Sarah with me...she can leave as she wishes.

 **Eight:** I'm not planning on 'keeping' her.

 **Eight:** I only want to get her out before it drains her life.

 **Jack:** I understand that.

 **Jack:** I mean, many of us do.

 **Eight:** Yeah, plus she can stay if she so wishes. Five will take care of her, he really is a dad by nature. ^^

 **Eight:** And Nyssa is great, she's lost so much but she's still so, so strong.

 **Jack:** Heh, you're giving her family...

 **Jack:** After you found out she only had her aunt?

 **Jack:** You just don't want her to become lonely is that it?

 **Jack:** That is...

 **Jack:** Really sweet of ya Eight.

 **Eight:**...Yeah

 **Eight:** She deserves that much from this experience.

 **Eight:** Lucie seems to like her. ^^

 **Eight:** Honestly, I don't want her just dumped alone again after this, or having her work for years only to regret joining UNIT.

 **Eight:** I want her to come out of this with at least...knowing that she has somewhere to go.

 **Rose:** I know you think I'm being concerned for no reason, but Five is hiding things and Twelve will be PISSED when he reads this. Do you know what you're saying? If Sarah goes under Five then Twelve won't trust her with Clara's case.

 **Rose:** Then Twelve will have no help.

 **Eight:** Twelve just needs to get over his inflated pride.

 **Eight:** Five has all the resources without UNIT's restrictions. Sarah can help him more with that.

 **Eight:** Five will keep himself out if he asked.

 **Eight:** Just let me do this.

 **Jack:** You really don't want this cycle of misery to continue do you?

 **Jack:** I know we joke about it but I have to ask...

 **Jack:** Do you have any feelings for her?

 **Jack:** You spoke to her privately the most, you hacked into her info and started swooning...

 **Jack:** Is this more personal than you're making out?

 **Eight:**...

 **Eight:** This isn't about me.

 **Rose:** It's for her~

 **Rose:** You're kidding me, you just answered the question. -_-;;

 **Eight:** I did not, because it shouldn't matter.

 **Eight:** You guys have your issues and missions whatever.

 **Eight:** Let me do mine.

 **Rose:** You say you're not the fucking bad guy.

 **Rose:** But you really so somehow stand in the way along with Five.

 **Jack:** Whoa guys! Stop it!

 **Jack:** Caaaallm

 **Jack:** Where is Donna when I need her?

 **Eight:** I'm gathering she's home?

 **Jack:** Yeah...this morning we went back.

 **Jack:** I need to go get coffee. ;;

 **Eight:** I hear you've been doing that a lot lately.

 **Jack:** This new guy who makes it? Is really good. -w-

 **Eight:** Sounds like you like him.

 **Eight:** Who is he anyway?

 **Jack:** I keep telling people he probably isn't interested.

 **Jack:** He's called Ianto, he's great. -w-

 **Eight:** You could ask.

 **Jack:** You could also ask, but Sarah still thinks you're both best buddies.

 **Eight:** What?

 **Jack:** Nevermind...

 **Rose:** Ask him out, Jack.

 **Rose:** At least then you'll know. ;;

 **Jack:** You're both sounding like Donna. -n-

 **Eight:** Oh wait...Sarah needs me to help with a bad customer.

 **Eight:** I might be back later.

**Eight Has Left**

**Jack:** Going to her rescue I guess? Lol

 **Rose:** Personal vendettas and all.

 **Rose:** Sigh...maybe I should keep away for a few days.

 **Jack:** Maybe you should, Eight is losing his temper you know.

 **Jack:** When he gets pissed, you fucking know about it.

 **Jack:** he is lovely and sweet normally...

 **Jack:** But when angered, he's probably the worst person to be around.

 **Rose:** I've gathered...

* * *

 

"I don't understand what you mean...where's the manager!?" The man said looking ever so confused, Sarah couldn't explain it simpler but it seemed almost like her information went through one ear and out the other. The frustration was something she definitely expected but not exactly to this level. Considering Lucie had to deal with this every day she couldn't help but appreciate what she others have tolerated at this point.

"What is the problem?" James spoke with a voice as calm and gentle as always and pretty much rescued Sarah from being the main attention of the customer, from here he simply took it like a pro. He spoke softly and even somehow made himself charming enough to get the customer to leave without any threats or more arguments. It was almost like he was able to make them simply forget what they were becoming so irate about, that he could erase that memory and send the person away with them in a strangely good mood.

Sure, they may be irritated later that they couldn't get their undeserved refund. But it wasn't like they could take back saying it was alright or the fact that he made some  _very_ solid arguments that turned the tables in the first place.

He had a strange sort of talent, like he could seem to draw people in and make even the air around him calm. When he turned back to her his expression seemed more genuine than it was to the customer however "There, all sorted." He brightly smiled before placing a hand on her shoulder "It's about time we took a break anyway, hm? You won't have to come back for the afternoon so if there is anything you need to do...let me know."

"Thank you." She gratefully sighed feeling the relief wash over her "I do have Twelve's file to look through..."

"Then you should do it, to be honest I'm concerned since the app has been having spikes of unknown activity lately." He ended up admitting it, he didn't want to cause Sarah any stressed but after seeing today he thought at least he should convince her to keep some distance from the front of the shop. "I'll be more around during the afternoon, and with a day so quiet me and Lucie should be fine. So you can focus on well...what you need to focus on. Thank you for today, you really helped more than you may think."

"If you're sure..." She felt a little guilty, but to be fair she was more concerned about him. He only had one night of proper sleep and even then he was up a good hour before her. "Will you be alright? If it's quiet again maybe you can close early? You could use the rest."

"It might be an idea, to be honest I have something important to talk about tonight." He then seemed to ponder something for a moment before returning back to the current situation "Alright then, remember to eat and don't work for too long. Twelve may be struggling but he may get a sense of guilt if the stress overtakes you...even if it's about Clara. She mellowed him."

"Wish he had such a feeling with Donna." Sarah couldn't help but point out, James gave an expression like he agreed. Not much he could do without angering him at this point though, it seemed Twelve and Five where having issues in general. This effected James's word in the chatroom, many of the older members trusted him but it seemed newer ones found him highly suspicious.

"Well, get upstairs, remember what I said. If there is any sign that someone is coming for you then send the place into lockdown." He reminded her once more, she gave him a light nod.

"So I'll see you later then?" She asked, he raised a hand.

"Of course, always." He responded with full confidence in is voice.

* * *

 

 **Donna:** Does this chat always goes to shit when I'm not here?

 **Twelve:** Yes.

 **Donna:** Wow Twelve OnO

 **Twelve:** Hello Donna...

 **Donna:** Well, so how are you doing? ^^;

 **Twelve:** Hanging in there.

 **Twelve:** But first Donna, you want a vacation?

 **Donna:**...what?

 **Twelve:** A vacation.

 **Donna:** Are you being serious?

 **Twelve:** I don't joke very often, Donna.

 **Donna:** Is this because you're depressed or...?

 **Twelve:** No, you have worked hard. Clara would murder me if she ever learned about the way I treated you.

 **Donna:** OH SO YOU WERE AWARE.

 **Twelve:** Sorry. I was merely keeping you far away from me.

 **Twelve:** Now go on vacation as my apology, visit somewhere nice maybe...get away from your nagging mother.

 **Donna:** What is up with you lately...?

 **Twelve:** Just...enjoy it please.

 **Twelve:** I hope you have the most wonderful break.

**Twelve Has Left**

**Donna:** NO WAIT GOD...

 **Donna:** But...I have a vacation? OnO

* * *

 

Sarah had barely even looked at the first page of information before something struck her as odd. Everything written here had holes upon holes and when she found something that made sense, she almost jumped to some rather drastic conclusions.

Apparently Clara Oswald was last seen at her home, all security footage showed she was at her job as a teacher during the day. She had not went out of her normal routine or even bent it slightly for a forgotten errand or to check on a friend. But at the same time, she had vanished the next morning without a trace, but at the same time there was evidence that someone else was there and this person was nonexistent by all means. There was very little to work with and even less to prove that anything anyone claimed was true, if she was kidnapped then whatever evidence was there was lost. She already started to feel tired from the sight of it...was there anyone she could question at all?

The file was so thin, it was like information had been removed. One page would talk about one event then skip straight to another. She sighed and decided to check over again to see anything she had missed, nope everything was here. She could swear that something had  _actually_ been deleted while everything else was left. Twelve seemed desperate when he asked, she didn't want to come back with no ideas or no ways she could provide some kind of reassurance that the truth was possible to find after all. She grunted in frustration as she almost threw her phone, again helpless and unable to do anything other than  _hide_.

It was then her phone seemed to ring at the perfect time, Five seemed to be the person on the other end. Quickly answering, he seemed to paused for a moment as the sound of papers could be heard in the background.

 _"Ah, Miss. Smith, you feeling alright?"_ He greeted cheerfully, though within his voice there was some sound of concern in his question.

"I'm fine, just a little tied up." She answered hoping to push out the thoughts of that confusing and rather dead-end case she was reading. However, it seemed Five had other ideas in that area.

 _"You've noticed the files has missing pages, correct?"_ He then asked his next question quickly, it was almost like he was completely aware that she was probably reading it by now or at least glanced at it. Of course, the information was given via the app so it was possible he had watched her activity and decided to check in. Twelve would be furious...but what else could she do? It wasn't like she could drag a clue out of think air after all.

"Yes, everything seemed to have something missing though. It doesn't even mention the evidence they found." She quickly answered almost like it was her duty, like her thoughts didn't take long for her to collect in answering him.

 _"Drop the file, it'll just discourage you. Take everything you have been given with a grain of salt and look elsewhere."_ He stated rather bluntly for the sort of personality he showed earlier, but at least he had cut right to the chase instead of rambling on  _"I know that is easy to say considering you have nothing, but I do have a place to start. Have you had contact with Clara at any point at all?"_ He asked immediately which brought what she thought, was the obvious answer.

"Of course not, I haven't even met any of you before all this." Sarah had replied in an instant, but Five's pause somehow made her feel an uneasiness that he had never given her before.

 _"Fascinating..."_ He just murmured  _"Then why are you so involved?"_

To be perfectly honest, she didn't know how to reply to that. It was a question that had been repeating time and time again, and it was a question that still haunted her. She was hoping to forget that with the extra safety and all, but it seemed new reminders that she was the oddity in the case kept coming back. "I have something to ask myself." She then finally spoke "Why did you allow me access so easily?"

Another silent pause, another slight chill.

 _"That's..."_ He couldn't answer, she knew it. There was something being withheld and she was stuck being the clueless one  _"I still stand by my reasoning, I think you need our protection. And now you have James doing that, trust me you will start feeling far better when you've stayed with him for a while."_

"I understand with me being picked out in particular, but why allow James? Is it because he's like your son or something else?" She kept coming up with new questions, she finally wanted at least some answers somewhere...even if they were vague. She was that desperate by now, that lost and clueless and she hated that Eight was the main comfort in all of this since it could eventually burden him. She didn't like asking for too much, and everyone had been so generous and trusting already.

 _"Do you understand telepathic contact? Since you're in this now I feel as though you may understand this a little better with lack of disbelief."_ Five started without delay, it was almost like he was prepared for the question  _"You were interfered with when it comes to your mind. Someone has been digging around there for a long time, there is damage that could effect you emotionally later. I have seen worse, but in this situation the pressure might be too much...James has his own effect to make the damage null so you being in his presence should be enough to heal you. Then I can close off your mind to outside interference."_ He explained almost like it was an every day event for him, but for her...it was just one shock after another.

Someone has been interfering with her mind not for just that day but for years?

Who the hell would do that?

"Was someone doing it in her sleep? When she wasn't feeling it?

Is that why she was such easy access...?

She couldn't answer for a moment, honestly the shock was mostly hitting her over and over. At the same time even with the stress, she was glad she now knew...she was glad that she had asked. She was honestly grateful that Five was honest when she wanted to know such information. Angry that she had not been told earlier, but thankful that he was doing what was needed.

 _"You still there?"_ Five then asked breaking her out of the trance she was in.

"Y-yes..." She answered with her voice almost weak.

_"Need not worry, as long as you're exposed to James everything else should come together as well. You may even notice you become more determined, less easily frightened and even able to handle stress better. I guess you can say he has a 'healing aura' by normal human terms. In reality, we have no idea what it is...however after a while you may start to feel healthier in general."_

"Thank you, I mean...I wish I was told earlier but thanks." She responded, Five gave an ever so gentle sigh at her response.

 _"I'm sorry, you're right. I should have explained this to you at my home, or had Nyssa show you the repairs you have been through already due to his presence."_ He admitted fully, she could practically feel the guilty shrug on the other end.  _"Anyway, I should head off. Try and be honest with him will you? He tends to heal others better when he can pinpoint the doubts to a degree. The good news is that he also plays as a mental block to malicious intent, so the perpetrator can't exactly access you right now."_ His explanations were merely to comfort her now, but sure as anything...it was working and she was feeling the tiniest bit of hope of things getting better.

If Five closes her up then perhaps it'll be harder for 'unknown' to get into her head. He put down the phone quickly however as though he was rushing, it didn't bother her not to say bye however since things were already a lot to take in. She definitely didn't want to look at the files now knowing that it was all to be taken with a grain of salt, and what he meant by her contact with anyone else was a mystery to her.

Before she knew it, she was heading into the chatroom.

* * *

 

 **Sarah Jane:**...

 **Sarah Jane:** Anyone here?

 **Donna:** Hihi ^^

 **Donna:** You alright?

 **Sarah Jane:** Not really

 **Sarah Jane:** Just learned someone had been getting into my head for years. Apparently there is damage that makes it easy access.

 **Sarah Jane:** Something about psyhic stuff...and shit.

 **Sarah Jane:** I cannot believe I am saying this.

 **Eight:** He told you did he?

 **Donna:** Oh...

 **Donna:** >w>

 **Donna:** <w<

 **Donna:** *pats Eight* Good luck.

**Donna Has Left**

**Eight:** What was that about...?

 **Sarah Jane:** James...is that true?

 **Eight:** Yes, Five's scan when you were there said so. He said I had the right idea taking you with me.

 **Sarah Jane:** So someone has been in my head.

 **Sarah Jane:** All this time...

 **Sarah Jane:** How many of my actions were mine!?

 **Eight:** Rest assured, all your life choices were yours.

 **Eight:** Someone was just reading you.

 **Eight:** But, I will stop that.

 **Eight:** I promise, I will heal you

 **Eight:** And I will protect you.

 **Eight:** You have my word.

 **Sarah Jane:** But still...how were they doing it!?

 **Eight:** In your sleep probably, you may collapse during the day due to how powerful they were.

 **Eight:** I have healed their psychic damage before though.

 **Sarah Jane:** So you know who...?

 **Eight:** Yes.

 **Sarah Jane:** Who?

 **Eight:** I'll tell you when I get upstairs, I promise.

 **Eight:** But first, you're upset...you just had a bomb dropped on you.

 **Eight:** Let me absorb some of that.

 **Sarah Jane:** I think it's fine if I feel this way right now...

 **Sarah Jane:** In my sleep!? I can't just do that anyone at night thinking that.

 **Sarah Jane:** Even if you block it...

 **Sarah Jane:** I'm still scared.

 **Eight:** I know, I know....I'm so sorry.

 **Eight:** Here, I'll stay up however long you need.

 **Eight:** I'll be right there.

 **Eight:** I'll close the shop for a day, we can go out and do something.

 **Eight:** Or nothing at all. I'll be here.

 **Eight:** Let me heal you.

 **Sarah Jane:** You can heal the damage, but how am I supposed to trust anything now!?

 **Eight:** That will come only with time.

 **Eight:** However, it will be easier if I gave you the chance to do that hmm?

 **Eight:** You can't recover from all this if you feel exposed knowing the current state of your psychic mind.

 **Eight:** I'll come up, I'm closing up early anyway.

 **Sarah Jane:**...James?

 **Eight:** Yeah? ^^

 **Sarah Jane:** Thanks for getting me out of there...

 **Eight:** Of course.

 **Eight:** Anytime. <3

 **Eight:** Now...

 **Eight:** Get some rest, I'm coming back up.

 **Sarah Jane:**...Alright.

* * *

 

After that it was almost like everything went in a flash. He was closed up quickly and she soon heard the front door open and the locks switching on. The sounds of those high security doors were definitely something she had gotten used to pretty fast, actually due to the fact that only she and James could properly work them it became a sign of comfort. She left her room quickly to see him, and even then before she could say something or react he was embracing her in a tight hug.

"Hm...that damage is healing quite nicely." He mumbled before leaving a gentle kiss on her head, pulling away to flash her a bright smile "You're going to be fine, you heal better than most...resilient as your information claims."

With those words she seemed to let her head fall to his chest, his hug tightened again as she silently began to let everything calm down. Her stress, her messy thoughts making more sense. The bomb shell has left her a little burned out, but all she could do was pray that things truly were getting better from here.

"Now the person who has done this...he calls himself "The Master" these days, but he is far from one." He began still holding her in his arms "I suspect he was causing all this fuss, he has been pushing his way in for years, taking down any psychic walls you naturally had and accessing you easily. However, he can't touch you now since I am a natural block. I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he can't reach here." He explained simply, but it was far more than she was given any other time when it came to who was coming after them.

"So...if you know who this is, will you be able to stop him?" Sarah asked, still against his chest, she felt him breath rather deeply.

"Should, this isn't the first time. However, if there is another mastermind I'll make sure it goes over smoothly. I have something to ask relating to keeping you out of UNIT after all this, but I think that can wait with your current state." He answered petting her head gently "Once your mind is clearer, I will answer any more questions you have. But for now...you need a chance to let this sink in first. I'll figure out why the Master wants you in particular or why someone would ask him for anything at that, but right now I need you to heal so that we can be sure he can no longer harm you."

His explanation would normally want to make her push questions, but to be fair she still needed to somehow take in this part of the truth. Tomorrow however she swore that she would come out of this stronger, now knowing what has been happening to her and that she will soon no longer have to be concerned about it she could continue her investigation. However, holding the burden of how to tell Twelve Clara's files had been tempered with, helping team UNIT with the new possible case she'll be dealing with, and trying to understand why she had become and target without knowing had burned her out enough to need to step away for the rest of the day. One day, she may not get that choice but right now she can and she knew she couldn't deal with all this head-on without preparing herself first...

It was just about getting through the worst of the thoughts she had right now.

* * *

 

But even though she spent time with him, even though she tried to forget what she had learned...it still had a very lingering impact on her mind. When night fell she found herself unable to sleep, the darkness in her room suddenly grew more dark and every noise made her sit up. It was that noise that made her realize that even at this time, James was still awake and moving around. Unable to get any rest anyway, she decided to get up and see what he was up to, and surprise surprise...he was reading a book that was an intimidating size. Amazingly he was halfway through and didn't look at all like he was going to put it down any time soon. However he noticed her presence and finally his eyes were pulled away from the pages to brightly greet her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked before giving a slight sigh "Me neither. I was hoping reading the most boring book I could buy would help but...no difference."

"So you're not reading that for the fun of it?" She gave a very quiet laugh, it sounded a little bit forced but it was better than nothing.

"Nope, never read anything so boring in my life..." He grinned before patting the seat beside him, signalling her to come over. She of course took his offer and found herself sitting beside him for the first time in such a manner, such a relaxing manner.

"Maybe it will work on me, considering I'm actually on the edge of exhaustion." She joked, well it seemed obviously to be a joke to her but he seemed to tilt his head slightly.

"We could try it." He offered "You could read it yourself and see if you become drowsier."

"I appreciate it but..." She paused, honestly it was taking her every strength to admit this. She was told to be honest with him, but that was incredibly hard for someone who had some pride in hiding their weaknesses.

But He was the first person he could trust in a long time, and that maybe...since he was so open with her about his past she should at least be open about this.

"I's much rather not to back in there. Ever since I learned about what had happened to me I have gained quite the...fear of sleeping alone." The words had to be forced out as she almost gritted her teeth, his eyes however seemed to change to a gaze of concern and he ever so gently pulled her closer.

"Then sleep here, I can read to you and see if this thing works." He then suggested, well suggested...she found that quickly he had started lying back with her laying on top of him. He had opened the book in front of them both, and left what almost felt like a strangely awkward situation. She was comfortable in this position, but she quickly became aware that she was lying comfortably on top of him as he was about to start reading a book aloud. "Well, chapter one it is..."

And without a choice he started reading the book aloud. He wasn't kidding, the entire thing sounded like the author was writing every single movement of the characters. And not just for the explanation of the story no, to the point where it felt like there  _was_ no story.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she listened to hos voice go on and on, reading out what was literally the worst book in the world...and it had far more pages to go. The drowsiness finally started to set in, she was in fact half asleep when she could hear a slight yawn come from James as he continued. She had become so silent eventually that it seemed he assumed she was asleep. Of course to her this was probably five seconds, after all her mind had zoned out to an almost-sleep state where she wasn't aware of anything but his voice but at the same time was awake enough to notice the sudden time difference.

She didn't even really move when she felt him lift her up.

She only completely fell back into reality when she felt herself be placed in a bed, the bed in her room. The slight panic finally hit her as she realized how quickly she was going to be alone, without completely thinking through her actions, she had grabbed his sleeve preventing him from leaving the room.

"Oh...I'm sorry. You're still a little awake?" He asked quickly kneeling down at her bedside "Hm...this may be a problem. I don't want to leave you if you wake up alone and get anxious." He mentioned, now she was sleepy and wanted to finally just be able to rest without the weight of her worries overcoming her.

"I can't believe this..." She tiredly murmured "Stay here if you want."

"What?" He asked "And let Donna win her game of cliche bingo?"

"Yes, let her win." She answered quietly as she was barely able to keep her eyes open. Despite this, she could see him look shyly away.

"Alright...can we not let her gloat though?" He asked making Sarah let out a small but this time more genuine laugh.

"Yeah, I don't want any gloating either." She started mumbling into her pillow, obviously she was almost completely out.

So with nervousness, he seemed to get ready to lay down. When he did she actually did not expect it to happen so easily and without argument. Since she was already of edge however, somehow it make her rather thankful he did. She felt him get comfortable before letting out a quiet "Goodnight..." before relaxing, it seemed he was on top of the sheets...probably so she wasn't made uncomfortable by the situation.

Either way the memory had blurred slightly, as she was very quickly out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9

_"It seems you have taken large amounts of damage to any natural psychic defenses." Five explained with what seemed like infinite calm in his voice. The room went silent, almost cold. Clara could feel the chill against her skin as the information sunk in._

_"Psychic damage...? Are you kidding? Nothing like that exists right?" She was asking almost desperately, it had to be a joke. Like the kind that they would have in the chatroom daily. Five soon had a hint of guilt in his expression._

_"Clara are you telling me that after all you have seen...that you struggle with the concept that this exists?" Five's words were still calm but with a hint of disbelief. "You do know Clara, that nothing that you did was you? That it isn't your fault that he got away."_

_She stayed silent once again for a while, a deep feeling of dread washed over her, she wanted to speak...say something but the words seemed weaken the second she opened her mouth. She was wondering if she was going to wake up, if this sudden news was all a dream and that everything will be fine._

_"Either way, I can close it all up but I need you to have the damage repaired first. You may experience due to the damage that you experience stress at a higher rate, you feel vulnerable maybe even like something is missing. But if you stay in contact with someone often that can heal you...then you should be fine. He also seems to play as a block which is highly convenient." Five's words were almost fading out as he went on to explain her condition. By now he had started saying something about how she should probably open up about where the damage was pinpointed as healing was easier for this mysterious person._

_But Clara was having none of it._

_She didn't want Five in her head, she didn't want anyone else in her head. But the saner Clara with a calmer mind told her she should probably do it. After all, if she had any hope of getting better she should really accept the help._

_But, she would have really preferred it if it was Twelve._

_"No." She suddenly stated out loud, it was like her mouth spoke without her consent. "I can't take any more of this..."_

* * *

 

**Jack:** GOOOOOOD MORNING.

**Jack:** And today we have cloudy, with a chance of even more rain.

**Jack:** Fuck this island.

**Jack:** I don't even know what sun is anymore. ;;

**Donna:** Lmao.

**Donna:** I won't be here next week though.

**Donna:** VACATION~

**Jack:** Lucky bitch.

**Jack:** When do I get my vacation? TnT

**Donna:** After the next thousand years, probably.

**Donna:** Feels like that with mine.

**Jack:** Twelve has been...weird lately though.

**Jack:** He's even sadder than normal.

**Eight Has Entered**

**Eight:** Mornin'

**Donna:** Morning~

**Jack:** Good morning sunshine and butterflies.

**Eight:** Haha...

**Jack:** Usually you're opening up shop, you're late.

**Eight:** Actually, I wanted a day off today.

**Eight:** Still mentally and psychically exhausted.

**Eight:** I haven't even moved from bed yet. ;;

**Jack:** You? Not moving from bed at the crack of dawn?

**Donna:** Me getting a vacation and Eight still in bed...a lot of miracles lately.

**Jack:** CHRISTMAS MIRACLES.

**Donna:** Jack, it's the summer.

**Jack:** I was trying to be funny.

**Jack:** Okay okay...

**Jack:** SUMMER MIRACLES

**Eight:** Nice try lmao.

**Eight:** That sounds more stupid than the first. ;;

**Eight:** And I am fully capable of lying in bed, thank you very much.

**Eight** Nyssa can tell you.

**Jack:** Oh yeah...;;

**Jack:** She's practically like your mom or something.

**Eight:** A mother figure of sorts yes.

**Eight:** Though it would be weird to call her my mother.

**Donna:** Heh, shame she isn't here. -w-

**Donna:** I want all the dirt on his teenage shame.

**Donna:** Oh I wonder...

**Donna:** Did he have an account on some art site?

**Donna:** Did he go through a weird phase?

**Jack:** Eight's literal existence is a weird phase. ;;

**Eight:** Shut up, Jack.

**Jack:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Eight:** Go back to your black painted home and brood a little more. -n-

**Jack:** And I shall!

**Jack:** For I am a thoughtful guy.

**Donna:** SO thoughtful~

**Jack:** In fact I am still here, I took a new selfie on the rooftop the wind was perfect!

**Eight:** Sadly I saw.

**Donna:** It was beautiful! *w*

**Eight:** Haha...

**Donna:** But why are you in bed tho?

**Eight:** I don't want to move, I can use my phone right?

**Donna:** It really is weird, I can't take any more weird...please give me a good explanation.

**Donna:** I am excited for a vacation.

**Donna:** But insanely frightened.

**Donna:** I mean when Twelve tries to smile, that is one thing. But him being that nice and calm is another.

**Jack:** Nightmare fuel?

**Donna:** MORE THAN JUST NIGHTMARE FUEL.

**Eight:** Ahh...i gwdss

**Jack:**...?

**Donna:** Eight are you okay? Is everyone having a personality transplant?

**Eight:** My arm just went numb.

**Donna:** WHY!?

**Eight:** Eh...holding up the phone above me is all.

**Donna:**...

**Donna:** _You're lying._

**Jack:** Uh oh.

**Donna:** You should be lying on your side right? Why does it need to be above you?

**Eight:** I prefer it this way.

**Eight:** I have to go anyway, my arm is getting tired.

**Jack:** He could have Sarah in his protective nest.  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Donna:**...

**Donna:**....

**Donna:** WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!?

**Donna:** Did I wake up in a parallel universe...?

**Five:** Ah...

**Five:** I remember when I first had Nyssa close to me like that.

**Five:** The events unfolded just like this.

**Donna:** WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?

**Five:** Except it was Tegan screaming about the parallel universe theory.

**Donna:** NO FUCKING WONDER I AM SO CONFUSED.

**Donna:** Wait, what did you say?

**Eight:** Thanks Five.

**Five:** Anytime.

**Five:** But it was going to come out sometime considering how badly you are lying. ;;

**Five:** You didn't hold back on your arm being numb either.

**Five:** Or about the fact you're still in bed. ;;

**Eight:** Oh...wow.

**Eight:** And has anyone seen Tegan?

**Five:** Not lately. She only comes into the chat on occasion these days.

**Five:** Too busy making the world a better place. ^^

**Eight:** You all really did go on to be successful...

**Jack:** Are we just going to ignore what Five just revealed here?

**Jack:**...Donna? You alive?

**Donna:** Yes, just confused af.

**Donna:** Alright...I'm calm again.

**Donna:** Wait so...

**Donna:** um...I got bingo??

**Eight:** Yeah I recall Sarah saying to let you win.

**Donna:** Finally. -3-

**Jack:** Guess I owe you £5

**Eight:** Wait...it was a bet?

**Donna:** Lolyeah

**Eight:**...Well I guess everyone wins then.

**Eight:** But seriously though, she's having a rough time.

**Eight:** So cheer her up when she comes in alright? ^^

**Eight:** Do your usual madness and have her laughing. Or I'll change all your profile pics to cats.

**Eight:** Since you've already seen some of the messages last night Donna, you know that she isn't doing great.

**Donna:** So I have to kick everyone to do it?

**Eight:** Yes ^^

**Donna:** Mission excepted~

**Eight:** Let's...try not to be downers today.

**Eight:** Like we have been for a while lmao.

**Five:** That sounds lovely. <3

**Five:** Reading through these logs has been painful to say the least.

**Five:** With all of you doubting each other, I wonder if we really got over...

**Five:** You know.

**Jack:** The Master?

**Donna:** Who? OnO

**Five:**...Best we steer clear of that.

**Eight:** How do you even know about him?

**Jack:** I know all the dirt, boy.

**Eight:** I am older than you. ;;

**Jack:** Well your face is a lie.

**Jack:** You should be illegal. ;;

**Eight:** Is that a compliment...?

**Jack:** Yes.

**Eight:** Oh thanks~

**Jack:** Can you let me in the bed with you and Sarah, then?

**Eight:** No.

**Donna:** Immediate rejection. :,D

**Jack:**...

**Jack:** My heart is in pieces.

**Jack:** Well uh, make sure you two take care alright?

**Jack:** Maybe one day the others may come back, if you're more active Five?

**Five:** A little.

**Five:** To be honest I was rather peeved, I learned Twelve yelled at my wife. ^^

**Jack:** Oh dear.

**Five:** And accused me of pulling her strings.

**Five:** Well if he ever reads this...

**Five:** Nyssa does things of her own free will, even if she argues against me.

**Five:** I pity the fools who try to control her.

**Donna:** I always guessed she had the pants in your relationship?

**Five:** hey now.

**Five:** None of that. ;;

**Eight:** Eh, Nyssa would scold him when he was being a dick.

**Eight:** He would back off fast.

**Five:** James. ;;

**Eight:** Though she still watched that entire season of cricket for you.

**Eight:** Have no idea why, I fucked off.

**Five:** I know you did.

**Five:** What is so bad about it?

**Eight:** I guess she has no interest, but she took interest for you.

**Donna:** So romantic. TnT

**Donna:** Damn you two are relationship goals.

**Five:** Relationship...what?

**Eight:** haha...don't look it up.

**Eight:** Another internet thing.

**Eight:** But it means your relationship is something people would like or one they'd aspire to have.

**Five:** Ah...

**Five:**...Oh ^/////^

**Five:** Well, she is the best thing I got from all this. We couldn't see each other for a year due to complications but we came back like we were never apart.

**Donna:** *swoons~*

**Eight:** Well I'm going, I can't feel my arm at all now.

**Eight:** If you see Tegan Five, tell her to drop in some time. Would like an update. ^^

**Five:** Yeah, I will.

**Eight has Left**

**Jack:** Awww, forgot to say "Remember to cleanse her hurrhurr" as a joke from last time.

**Five:** _Do not use that word for anything other than it's intended purpose again._

**Jack:** Whaaaat?

**Donna:** Please listen to him lol.

* * *

 

Sarah hasn't completely set into reality yet when she started to wake up. Her mind was foggy and she was greeted by the sight of a bright light that was Eight's phone. It was then she became aware that she was strangely close to the light, not enough to get in her eyes but a little too close to be still at the other end of the bed. She quickly then became aware of her arms being wrapped around something, it was warm and definitely felt like a human arm.

Oh great, she had grabbed him in her sleep.

He however, didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. When her eyes had adjusted she checked the time, it was way past Eight's apparent usual time to wake up. Actually, it was her usual time. Shouldn't the alarm have gone off? Or maybe it did but James had switched it off for her sake. Either way, she seemed to be clinging to him rather tightly and he soon enough pulled her into his arms. She wondered if that was a bright idea of his considering his arm could go numb. She was yet to even want to move or speak, despite how she should be shyer about the situation she seemed more relaxed than normal. It was almost comforting.

"Mm..." She murmured in an effort to wake herself up, she began to shift slightly before he seemed to glance towards her.

"You don't have to get up." He quietly spoke almost in a whisper, honestly he didn't want to quite move yet either. He was comfortable enough.

"I should." She groaned she she shifted further, James put his phone on the table beside the bed quickly quickly before grabbing her with both arms.

"What if I don't want to move?" He asked with a slight frown "You're warm and it's really cold this morning."

"So I'm not allowed to move because you'll be a  _little  _cold?" Sarah asked teasingly, to which he laughed a little.

"Yes." He stated "I already sacrificed my deep belief of getting up early. May as well go the whole way and see the sunset instead."

"But what if I don't want to stay?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Maybe I have something to do?"

"Maybe you can put it off?" He asked before giving out a slight chuckle "Ah, I'm kidding around...you can get up if you want. To be fair I have plants to maintain even if the shop is closed."

"You're only a couple hours late." Sarah pointed out due to the current time "Which reminds me, did you turn the alarm off?"

"It felt rather cruel to make you get up so early after last night. I was planning to get up like usual but..." He glanced towards his arm indicating that it was her grabbing him in her sleep that kept him in bed. She gave him a guilty glance "Oh hey, it's alright. I have my phone so it's not like I was bored."

She appreciated that he had thought of her. He didn't have to stay lying with her after all, he could have left the second she passed out but he stayed anyway. Now that she was a little more awake, she may as well just take advantage of the situation. The sense of safety and the ability to keep her mind off everything for a while was always welcome. She learned further into him before remembering another thing she didn't get to know yesterday, her need to question things returned as she narrowed her eyes "Oh yes, you said you wanted to ask me about something yesterday. Mind asking me right now while we're here?"

"Oh yes..." He glanced away for a moment as though nervousness hit him "Now no matter what you say, things won't change. You'll still be under my protection." He then began to explain, he had to be sure that she knew that much. Even in the end.

"Yes?" She asked, wanting him to continue.

"I want to move you files to be under Five, from there he can give you freedom. You can have your career back, you won't have obligations to UNIT and it won't be like you work for him at all. The others have obligations to stay, but you don't. You can still help Twelve but Five will give you better resources."

Sarah was surprised at his offer, she thought that being hired under Five had some kind of special requirements or something. And the better resources sounded like a dream considering what she had read so far on the files. With Five's help she might actually make progress, since he already knew the files needed to be taken with a grain of salt he might be able to find some actual truth behind every crack in the story. She could finally investigate the way she wanted, and she could ask Jack to send in his own team to check out some of the locations...it should be far less stressful and she won't have to tell Twelve that she found nothing.

But...Twelve was having a few troubles with Five.

Their relationship was apparently pretty strong back in the day, but now it was like their friendship had a lot of broken trust. Mainly because Five started keeping things and only telling Nyssa and Eight what he knew. He even started lashing out which didn't help the air that lingered when any of them were together in a room.

Joining up with Five could break Twelve's trust that he handed to her, he seemed desperate and was no longer acting himself. But if she didn't she would be running in blind, there was nothing UNIT had regarding the situation and she would have to confess that she found nothing. Leaving Twelve possibly in a worse state than before, he might even grow even more distant from the group.

She had no choice, as she thought through the only one she could use to help Twelve was...

"Where do I sign...?" She asked weakly, it was obvious to James that something went straight through her head. However, it was to be fair what he was hoping to hear. He wouldn't be mad at her if she had refused, but it gave him instant relief that he'd have more power in protecting her as well as giving as much as she needed in terms of information.

"I'll let him know, he'll set up your paperwork." He responded with a smile growing on his face.

"Is there any way Twelve won't know?" She then asked the question that had been on her mind "I know it seems cruel but, I need him to cooperate. I also need access to Five's resources if he needs to stay out. If Twelve hears that I have been signed up with him, he may shut me out completely."

"And think you betrayed him?" He added, Sarah gave a light nod "But isn't lying betraying him in itself?"

"Better than outright telling him 'hey, I took signed up to work under the friend you're having issues with. Want me to still help you?'." She shrugged slightly, it was a difficult choice but she would be stuck at a dead end otherwise. It made her wonder what it was like when they were able to work together in the past, how much easier things were when they combined abilities and teams...

But now James was only allowed to maintain the app.

"Good point, I'll try and discuss it. Maybe he can arrange a way that Twelve won't see the transfer just yet. Give you a chance to get what you need." He suggested rubbing an eye to properly wake up. "Now, I should make breakfast hm?" He sudden leaned in close, he then awkwardly realized that he was in fact about to kiss her before moving away quickly to get out of bed "I um, have to get ready and I'm sure you have to as well. S-so see you then?" He almost stammered through his sentence as he moved out of the room at lightening speed. To be fair, it did feel as thought they were lying there a little intimately for two close friends. He might have just moved in by instinct only to realize where he was and who he was with.

Now she's getting herself all depressed, probably not the best idea considering her mental state.

Taking his suggestion she decided to get ready, the room wasn't nearly as cold as either of them would have claimed...after all.

* * *

 

**Twelve:**...

**Twelve:** Alright, did she sign up?

**Jack:** I doubt it.

**Jack:** She has Clara's case. ^^;

**Rose:** Pls chill, I'm trying to.

**Twelve:** I am rather 'chill'

**Twelve:** I just want to know is all.

**Jack:** Try not to sweat it.

**Jack:** You have enough on your plate dude.

**Twelve:** It's hard not to, isn't my fault she's infatuated with the fool.

**Rose:** Might be a strong word...

**Jack:** Actually, might be a little weak.

**Twelve:** Considering the chatlogs I'm agreeing with Jack.

**Rose:** Wait what?

**Jack:** Look back and you'll see what he means.

**Jack:** Look, no matter the decision SJ will decide what's best.

**Jack:** She seems level-headed even at this time.

**Jack:** I'm sure she's thinking of what's best.

**Twelve:** Until Five is truthful with me, I want him far away from my problems.

**Jack:** Dude...it was his problem too.

**Jack:** She was one of us, we have already lost so many.

**Rose:**...Alright I see your point.

**Rose:** But anyway, I think you should listen to Jack.

**Jack:** Interesting...

**Jack:** But yeah Rose agrees.

**Jack:** That is saying something.

**Jack:** The Clara file is impossible to figure out in its current state and you know it.

**Twelve:** Maybe fresh eyes can see more.

**Twelve:** I'd really rather not look at that man and say "Aright, investigate MY case."

**Rose:** Maybe if you swallowed your pride for once...

**Twelve:**...it isn't pride it's...!

**Rose:** Didn't one of you say that the case was...sort of a mess?

**Rose:** It had a lot of missing information, it was a needle in a haystack?

**Jack:** Yeah, that was Tegan

**Jack:** Twelve didn't like the fact she confirmed that tho.

**Twelve:** Shut up...

**Jack:** Either way, best to have a little faith huh?

**Twelve:** It's a little late for 'faith'.

* * *

 

Jack had given up, he was throwing in the towel in getting past Twelve's obviously iron-hard shell and getting at least a spark of trust. Obviously, no matter what she chose they were all screwed. Donna at least would have gotten away for a week, he was still stuck listening to the old man's brooding and moping. And Eight was saying how  _he_ was the overdramatic tragic hero. Twelve beat him in that area at all accounts, so much so that he actually felt a little bothered by the idea. He wasn't high enough of a hero type? He let out a sigh and decided to not allow it to get to his head. Deciding to take a peek at everyone's profile, it seemed Twelve had only left a vague  _'...'_ as his status message. "Come on old man..." Jack mumbled to himself as she flicked through the rest, Donna was of course getting excited for a real holiday,  _'Geez...things are so heavy right now'_ was on Rose's status. He couldn't help but agree, things were far too heavy for their own good.

However, he paused to take interest in the one user who hadn't changed anything so far now suddenly changing things. Sarah had went and changed her profile picture from the one she showed dislike of, to a one with Eight somewhere outside. "Oh geez...he's getting more action than me." He then frowned before folding his arms for a moment. It was a wonder how everyone could stay in high spirits, or maybe they were just all good at pushing through. Either way, he felt like even with any positive messages or statuses it would still have that lingering feeling of dread and worry. It wasn't like he had much to do other than look at old members for example and only get depressed thinking of them. Where are they? How have they been? Are they even alive at this point? Sure, it can't be entirely that bad but most people who just simply vanish are either dead or running.

Either way, after staying away for a little while the other two had left. Nothing interesting in the chat logs, just Twelve moping because they can't create miracles. Usually, the idea of someone like Nyssa showing up was a good thing, but earlier proved otherwise. Twelve didn't welcome the idea of her just showing up, it seemed she was only there for more bad news or questions relating to what's going on and now Five isn't exactly pleased that he told her to fuck off. Well, he didn't act  _too_ angry but with Five it's a real mistake to assume that he isn't when he says he is. He has a rather powerful and almost...quiet rage. Well, when he was truly angry at least. Twelve is more likely to explode, Five is almost intimidating just by being in the same room as that person.

He was hoping that at least, this particular chatroom had far less drama than needed.

It was then, Eight had seemed to logged in. As quickly as he entered, Twelve had decided to log straight back into the room.

Trouble.

* * *

 

**Eight:** Oh Twelve?

**Twelve:** Eight.

**Twelve:** Funny seeing you here.

**Twelve:** Flirted enough to get her on your side?

**Eight:** There are no sides.

**Eight:** I just wanted to clear this up.

**Eight:** None of this was to sign her under Five.

**Eight:** Happy?

**Twelve:** Not exactly, I feel like I haven't been able to catch Sarah Jane.

**Twelve:** Would rather hear it from her than you.

**Eight:** You can't at the moment, she's busy. She has a life.

**Eight:** I really wish you'd let me help you.

**Twelve:** I don't think anyone here has a life except for you.

**Eight:** Haha...

**Twelve:** But that's because Five let you.

**Eight:** True, but she did have things she was busy with before these events.

**Eight:** Don't worry, my security system is high.

**Twelve:** That isn't the point.

**Twelve:** If she is able to move out of the UNIT-only direction has she signed herself under Five?

**Eight:** No.

**Eight:** I merely gave her that ability myself, I do have a degree of power.

**Twelve:** _To what degree?_

**Eight:** Enough.

**Twelve:** I do long vague answers.

**Eight:** Me too. ^^

**Twelve:** Are you sassing me?

**Eight:** Maybe. ^^

**Twelve:** Oh bloody hell.

**Twelve:** I let the sassy girl with the sassy man.

**Eight:** Oh dear. ^^

**Twelve:** Would love it if you would stop, shut up, and explain though.

**Eight:** Would love it if you didn't suspect me in my every action.

**Twelve:** Oh wow.

**Twelve:** The one who tells us nothing and keeps Five's secrets...is wanting me to not find him suspicious?

**Eight:** Yes actually.

**Eight:** Considering how much I have given to this place despite being trapped here my whole life.

**Eight:** There were days I wondered I was saved from that cyber factory or merely imprisoned somewhere else.

**Eight:** It's not as if I'm asking you to do the impossible.

**Twelve:** You think you're the only one feeling imprisoned?

**Twelve:** I need the truth.

**Eight:** I am being honest.

**Eight:** You ask for the truth but you never took it anyway. ;;

**Twelve:** I'm too tired for all of this.

**Jack Has Entered**

**Jack:** What is going on?

**Eight:** Nothing important

**Eight:** I'm going.

**Twelve:** Are you kidding me!?

**Eight Has Left**

**Jack:** You scared him off. >>

**Jack:** Again.

**Twelve:** Maybe it's for the best.

**Twelve:** Not as if I have reason to be polite anymore.

**Jack:** I'm going to get coffee.

**Twelve:** Again?

**Jack:** _Yes._

* * *

 

Jack was on the verge of actually throwing his phone now, but he should at least...go out and get that coffee he intended. He loved Twelve but come on, sometimes he was far too stubborn for his own good. When he used the lift and got upstairs however, he felt the cold draft from the breeze outside. He had almost forgotten that in Cardiff it was actually cold, thanks to his rather efficient heating anyway. He only had to cross the street to reach where he was headed, it wouldn't be too long before he got to warm up. He had gotten far softer than he should be to the weather, far less immune to the cold.

Maybe he should make that 'base' of his _less_ comfy. He recalled Donna saying that the wind felt like ice from her stay down there. Either way, it was a fine excuse to stop by other than the stress, and he was happily welcomed by a familiar rather enjoyable face who smiled at his entrance into the room "Welcome, third time today." He spoke with a slight smile.

"Can't get enough of you, I think." Jack responded with a slight wink. Of course, even if he didn't believe he had a chance he had to start with a flirtatious remark or at least sneak in a wink. It wasn't as if a man couldn't imagine...at least.

Maybe despite the confidence he was actually wary about asking anyone out again, after all he gets piled with rejections and although Donna's compliments helped...he found himself wondering if everyone took it as a joke.

Asking Eight a few times pretty much proved that he wasn't at all interested, and he definitely wasn't now that was for sure. Most of the girls had too much on their minds and the guys were either awkward and absentminded, grumpy and old and well...married. Getting over a guy who isn't interested that you've known for a long time was a  _bitch_ and this one seemed too good to be true. All polite and rather snarky he began to wonder if he had a type. Ianto knew his order off by heart, he had already prepared it without him even saying. Everyone keeps telling him to give it a shot, maybe he should...especially with his level of stress it can't hurt to try it. Of course by the time he set his mind to it Ianto had handed him hos coffee and had gone back to the front desk. Even so, he should catch his attention and go for it, it definitely wouldn't hurt.

Even if he isn't taken seriously.

"Hey." He said to distracted barista, Ianto turned his head.

"Yes sir, is everything to your standard?" He asked as though those lines were perfectly rehearsed.

"Oh of course, you do this perfectly." Jack replied before realizing that he was dangerously on the verge of going off-track with compliments and other matters. "When do you get off work?" He then asked the question before the ultimate question, you could accuse him of delaying the inevitable but what could he do?

"An hour or so, why?" Ianto asked making Jack suddenly lose his words. He had rehearsed it so well in his head, several times actually but had never gone through with it. But now he was going to actually perform the act; he had gotten a bit of stage fright.

Either way, the show goes on.

"You know..." He started, flashing a smile as he did so "There is this place nearby, we can go maybe check it out." He suggested, oh yes...there was also a slight fear that he wouldn't realize that it was actually a date. Maybe even think it was two guys hanging out like that one little incident.

Oh God that ended awkwardly.

Ianto seemed to think for a moment, then a bright smile grew on his face "Sure, it's a date." He responded before beginning to walk a way as though no nerves or even anxiety effected him.

He began to wonder if Ianto was smoother than he was.

Damn, he needed more practice if that was true. But this was besides the point, he suddenly felt this slightly delayed rush of  _"oh my God, he said yes."_ And then very quickly...he had to tell everyone they could now shut their mouths about the whole topic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm getting closer to the pure shame that is this fanfic. Yes, you may not be disappointed for too much longer. Yes, he does have a rather...interesting side to him and yes he is super gentle despite this. He seems so innocent though that many people wouldn't have guessed lmao.
> 
> I'm still kinkshaming him (joking of course) but at the same time saying 'this is a fanfic I am ashamed of, may as well just allow the shame to deepen further into hell and enjoy writing the hell out of it, and hope that others do as well'.
> 
> So good luck guys, if you're all reading this.
> 
> Somewhere, Jack is probably spitting out his water saying "IT'S ALWAYS THE INNOCENT LOOKING ONES."

Signing herself up for Five might not have been the brightest idea. It was difficult to decide but she needed Twelve to realize it was for the best much later. Sarah Jane didn't choose for all this to happen, even on a day off where she should be entirely focused on relaxing she had this irritating and persistent sting of guilt. For the whole morning she wondered if she was even acting herself at this rate, it and unsurprisingly James had taken some sudden notice, of course she didn't realize at first until he started giving her that slightly concerned stare every now and again. All of the sudden, he came up with the wonderful idea that they should go out. It wouldn't hurt after all, it wasn't like she was unsafe and he honestly didn't like being stuck in one place doing nothing for too long. Besides, his biggest reason was apparently the fact that he wanted to introduce her more to the area that she was currently staying.

He took her hand the second they were ready and he pulled her outside, a bright smile on his face as he took her obviously to where he believed was the prettier places he knew of. "Oh yes! There are these really old cherry blossoms in the park! Next spring I promise I'll take you there!" He said with absolute glee. In fact, he was almost rather bouncy which made her wonder if the amount of sugar he put in his tea had an effect. "Even if you return home...please visit me. I'd love to to take you to see them next year." He seemed to repeat his offer with the added reality that in fact...this would end soon even tomorrow. There was even a hint of loneliness in his expression that she couldn't quite shake.

"I promise." Sarah then stated with complete confidence "I promise that even if I go home, I'll keep visiting you. I'll chat to you every day alright?" She then finished with which somehow made his cheeks turn a light pink.

"I'll remember that." His voice now seemed a little more quiet "Thank you."

Sarah responded with a smile before looking up towards one of the trees they were standing under. Honestly she didn't know what she was looking for, maybe she was trying to absorb the moment? After being locked up or in the same area for a while...you really do come to appreciate new surroundings. She turned her head after she heard the sudden snap of a phone camera to see that James had taken a photograph. "Sorry, I wanted an momento." He cleared his throat, Sarah approached him.

"Can I take a look?" She asked curiously as he stared at his phone for a few moments. He turned the screen towards her.

"I think you look lovely here." He then commented seeming to get a little shy again before glancing away with an uncontrollable smile. Sarah seemed unable to stop too, creating an awkward silence which she needed to break before they ended up in an overly shy, blubbering mess.

"Thank you, though I feel left out considering you keep taking photos me and I haven't had the chance with you once." She pointed out before getting out her own phone in order to take a picture. James however was only shocked for a second, he was quick to then give her a bright smile in response allowing her to do exactly that.

Once it was done he then said "Sorry, I guess I just want to hold onto the positive. With all the negativity we've been facing, I want to look back on these moments and think it was all worthwhile." He explained before he started looking for a place to sit. "Hm, how about we take a rest here? I know a field isn't the most romantic spot-:"

"Romantic?" She asked raising and eyebrow at his comment "Why does it need to be romantic?"

"Oh...sorry. I have a liking to such settings. Like having tea on the balcony in the sunset, sitting beside the window as the sun rises..." He started to talk on about more 'romantic' scenes. She could only assume that like Jack had as aesthetic for _tragic brooding hero_ , he had an aesthetic for these sorts of situations.

A lot of talk of that lately...

When he finally stopped, he suddenly apologized over going on the way he did. She shook her head lightly and said it was absolutely fine. They could rest here for a moment.

So sitting under the tree, she saw that James had fallen right back to sleep just about. It was true that she probably kept him up, she couldn't exactly blame him and it wasn't like anyone was around.

She decided to finally show her face online, she hadn't done so in a while...just quickly let people know that she's fine and leave that's all.

* * *

 

**Jack:** Wow I'm bored and in an amazing mood.

**Jack:** I kinda feel like messing with someone.

**Sarah Jane Has Entered**

**Jack:** Someone has entered >:D

**Sarah Jane:**...Oh

**Sarah Jane:** You do realize I can read the posts before I enter right?

**Jack:** It matters not.

**Jack:** For I have something to tell everyone anyway.

**Sarah Jane:** Oh? ^^

**Jack:** I asked the cute coffee guy out.

**Jack:** He said yes and we met after his shift.

**Jack:** We couldn't stay long, so our real date is tonight. 8U

**Jack:** I can't believe someone said yes OnO

**Sarah Jane:** That's wonderful! Congrats! x3

**Jack:** Oh~ Cute kitty emote~

**Jack:** New from you, using it for luck.

**Jack:** And now before I go off track.

**Jack:** I heard you finally hid inside Eight's nest. u.u

**Jack:** In the past, I would have been deadly jealous. -w-

**Sarah Jane:** Haha...oh yeah ^^;

**Sarah Jane:** Deadly jealous? OnO

**Jack:** Haha...doesn't matter. ^^

**Jack:** So tell me...

**Jack:** What went on that night?

**Jack:** Did your 'platonic' cuddle end up being something more? >3>

**Sarah Jane:** Nothing like that pervert. -3-

**Sarah Jane:** I come on here to tell you all that I'm okay...and I immediately get asked that.

**Jack:** Oh come oooon~

**Jack:** Tell your good friend Jack >:3

**Jack:** Tell him if it got steamy!

**Sarah Jane:** Nope, it didn't.

**Sarah Jane:** I slept like a rock.

**Sarah Jane:** Like how he's sleeping against this tree right now.

**Sarah Jane:** Nothing weird, nothing that crossed the line. ;;

**Jack:** I think you two were barely behind the line when you decided to share a bed~

**Jack:** So may as well break the rules a little huh?

**Jack:** Riding with your hacker/programmer crush all the way back to his peaceful flower shop~

**Jack:** And events occur where he decides to stay in bed with you...

**Jack:** Come on, neither of you seriously made a move?

**Jack:** That means the cliche doesn't count...

**Jack:** I didn't need to pay £5 FFFFFFF-:

**Sarah Jane:** Oh yeah, apparently you two made a bet. -_-;;

**Sarah Jane:** So thanks for that -n-

**Jack:** Well whatever it was so cute~

**Jack:** I bet your heart went doki doki~

**Sarah Jane:** Doki what now? OnO

**Jack:**...made your heart beat hard.

**Sarah Jane:** I didn't notice from the exhaustion and sleeping sorry.

**Jack:** ;n;

**Jack:** This is a sad day...

**Jack:** Btw, tell James...

**Jack:** That for making me lost £5 by not adding the detail that nothing happened between you.

**Jack:** I am sending him at least...500 gallons of black paint.

**Jack:** And telling him to paint his house black.

**Sarah Jane:** Oh God...

**Sarah Jane:** You're really tat vengeful over £5? ;;

**Jack:** Yes, I swallowed my pride and admitted I was wrong about the result bro.

**Jack:** With how uptight Eight always was, I never imagined he would be that open.

**Jack:** It's like, he disappointed a silent audience.

**Jack:** Like, when the fanfic writer decides to prolong when she writes the porn part and up the rating from T-M.

**Jack:** It's disappointing...

**Sarah Jane:** Okaaaayyyy....

**Sarah Jane:** I'm going to see if James is awake.

**Jack:** Yes, see if he's awake.

**Jack:** And not make this sexual tension in the chatroom disappear, go be like Five and Nyssa part 2.

**Jack:** I wasn't there for part 1, but apparently it had a lot of this.

**Jack:** I'm going to mourn my lost money, and prepare for my date.

**Sarah Jane:** Alright then...

**Sarah Jane:** See you. ^^

* * *

 

Sarah could feel the confusion deepen further as she put her phone away.  _"That's enough internet for one day..."_ She thought to herself as she moved closer to the sleeping James, he looked almost a little more childish in this state. Although his expressions were bright and he was often bouncy, he did always seem to have this tired look in his eyes. She couldn't help but notice that this was the only moment where she found him completely relaxed and off-guard. Was he like this when he was sleeping beside her last night too? She was so tired she didn't even notice, maybe there was a chance that he didn't often sleep around others at all for this exact reason. She ended up watching him like that for a little while, she did wonder if there was a chance he could be this laid back a little more often, maybe that he could be in a state where he seemed a little less worried for his safety as well as the safety of others.

"Mm...you're staring." He quietly murmured, making Sarah jump from the shock. It seemed he wasn't as asleep as she first though, he began to sit up and slowly open his tired eyes to gaze at her. "Were you watching me? Did I fall asleep?"

"W-well...I-I...you did but I didn't mean to stare." She stuttered as though her words became hard to catch. He rubbed and eye as he slowly began to let himself awaken from what felt like a thousand year slumber.

"It's fine, I should be apologizing." He said finally sitting up "I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you, after all we were supposed to be having a good time right?"

"I was still having a good time. After all Jack apparently payed £5 when he didn't need to." Sarah commented, making him give a quiet ' _oh?'_ before laughing a little.

"So tell me about that then, what am I expecting later?" He asked stretching in order to wake up his muscles.

"Apparently he cliche didn't count unless you crossed the line." She answered instantly making his eyes widen.

"What sort of man does Jack think I am?" He asked with a frown "I have a vulnerable friend in my bed, my first thought isn't anything sexual." He then added for clarification on the topic.

"And if I was not vulnerable?" Sarah asked curiously, of course she appreciated the fact that he said he wouldn't have made any sort of move on her in that situation. However, her mind couldn't help but wonder of the possibility.

She had no idea why, but it was a question that stuck in her mind that was for sure.

"Uh, well..." He cleared his throat "I-I still wouldn't have. Isn't exactly appropriate, not exactly something you're interested in right?" He replied almost dodging the question with another, Sarah took a moment.

"How do you know?" She then asked with yet another question which didn't help his situation at all. He was now glancing away thinking of what to say.

"Because you know, someone like I don't know...Ten maybe? If he was still around? Someone younger and a little more charming." He then explained before finally meeting her gaze once more.

"The age gap wouldn't have bothered me." She commented making him suddenly fluster.

"R-right but..."

"But what? Why are you suddenly putting yourself down so much? I don't know who this Ten is but I am  _pretty_ sure he wouldn't have appealed to me as much as you did." She then said before realizing the context of her words.  _Was that just a confession?_

Either way apparently it wasn't completely direct enough for him (or at least, he was trying to ignore it) as he seemed to continue.

"Well, it's not just appeal it's about your happiness. I'm not exactly the most emotionally balanced of people, I carry a lot of baggage. How will I know that won't become a problem down the line?" Now his question were truly in consideration of the topic, he wasn't exactly giving in but he wasn't about to entirely move on and pretend she never said those words...that she didn't even bring a spark of hope right there.

"So am I, you've read my history. We're both messed up, on different levels sure but we'll still have baggage and issues to deal with, isn't that the point of being together? So we won't have to handle it alone?" She then asked almost forgetting what this conversation was leading to, he seemed taken aback by her response. He needed to take another moment before speaking again.

"It's more than that Sarah, there are so many things about me you may not like. What happens then?" He was asking with half of him wishing she would back out, the other half wishing for her to continue and give him reason to give in to sentimental feelings.

"What happens when you find something about me that  _you_ don't like? We're going to have flaws, James. I think if the relationship is solid we may be able to deal with whatever comes." She then stated almost pushing the matter enough for him to back out himself, nevermind her. He was almost shaking, he was expecting a lot of things...but not exactly such a confession in such a way he felt like he couldn't refuse. Not because he felt forced, no way such a thing could be forced with him..."If there is something I don't know or understand, then help me to do so. And I shall do the same with you if ever time comes."

_Understand_ , was she aware of how dangerous those words were? Now he was smiling, and he was worried the smile wasn't like the usual ones she would flash at her either, there was something slightly sharper about his gaze, like a shadow had suddenly appeared. "Is that so?" He asked before leaning in closer "Then I will make you understand if you let me."

Something about him almost changed drastically from what she was used to. His smile was somehow showing more of his instability that even the story about his life. Or even what Five said to her that day on the phone, he said he was unbalanced, however he was under control of his mental health...but now it seemed like something beyond that he wasn't exactly expressing. It was like the innocent front was no longer needed, but at the same time he was doing a bad job at keeping both sides in balance, something unnerved her about him and yet...he somehow drew her in either because she was deadly curious over what he kept hinting or that his gaze became somehow hypnotic.

"You know, I have no idea why the Master picked you...but there was always something about you that drew me in like a magnet. I just couldn't stop talking to you and taking interest, maybe you have a little weird and dangerous ability yourself I did not know about. You are so easy for me to heal, I thought it was because my feelings had some cause but these days I wonder if there is more to you than meets the eye." His face moved in closer to her's, now inches away and his smile not ceasing "Oh yes, I can make you understand..."

It was then her phone started beeping loudly,  _damn, she forgot to leave the chatroom._ It was then he seemed to snap out of whatever strange trance he was under and return to normal. He blinked widely at her before moving away "We should check on them, I think...can we finish this back at home?" He asked with even his voice returning to his usual sunny-self. He smiled brightly before leaning back onto the tree, he got out his phone in order to sign in.

Breathing deeply and shaking from whatever the  _hell_ that was, she got out her phone.

Admitting to herself that she may be oddly disappointed...

* * *

 

**Donna:** You never logged out. OnO;;

**Sarah Jane:** Oh...seems so.

**Donna:** You alright?

**Sarah Jane:** Yeah, I'm fine. ^^

**Eight:** Oh we've had quite the day. I'm sure it's better than being trapped in a base right?

**Sarah Jane:** Yeah, definitely, especially with you. ^^

**Eight:** Good, good...

**Donna:**...The air is a bit weird. OnO

**Donna:** Did something happen?

**Eight:** Nothing did, everything is wonderful.

**Sarah Jane:** Yes, it is I guess? ^^

**Eight:** You guess?

**Sarah Jane:** Sorry I'm a little tired. xD

**Eight:** Then I should get you in bed, then.

**Sarah Jane:** Not that tired, just the excitement you know?

**Eight:** Then at least, I should lie you down.

**Sarah Jane:** What is all this?

**Eight:** I'm just taking care of you. ^^

**Eight:** That's all.

**Eight:** As always...

**Eight:** And will do so, always, ^^

**Eight:** This is the truth no matter what you have to understand, that I'll watch over you as much as you seem to do me.

**Donna:** Awww. ^^

**Eight:** You can even get in a cage if you want to feel safer...I'll keep the key.

**Donna:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Eight:** I'm telling a joke.

**Donna:** Kinky much. D:

**Eight:** I'm kidding.

**Donna:**...Is this what Twelve meant by the percentage of crazy in you?

**Sarah Jane:** I'm sure he's joking.

**Eight:** Exactly.

**Eight:** Sarah gets it.

**Donna:** JACK IS NEVER HERE WHEN THIS KIND OF WEIRD GOES DOWN.

**Donna:** If Rose reads the logs she's going to go batshit on you.

**Donna:** You joked about putting her in a cage. D:

**Donna:** After saying something so cute.

**Donna:** She'll take your joke seriously.

**Donna:** I ain't judging any of your weird kinks but think of your poor adoptive father. ;n;

**Donna:** Five is going to be like..."Well there is one thing I didn't want to know about my son."

**Sarah Jane:** It's a joke, really.

**Eight:** Listen to her.

**Eight:** My sense of humour can vary.

**Donna:** No fucking kidding. X_X

**Donna:** I had a heart attack.

**Sarah Jane:** Yeah, well we're going to talk while walking alright?

**Donna:** Sure.

**Donna:** Jack isn't answering my messages...bet he's talking to sweet coffee shop boy. X_X

**Eight:** Well, I hope everything is going well. He deserves to be happy.

**Sarah Jane:** Oh yes definitely, now he'll have someone that will flirt back. ^^

**Eight:** Ah yes definitely.

**Eight:** Also, I need to call Nyssa about fixing up this place later, after this case...I plan on stepping down.

**Donna:** Really? D:

**Donna:** You're leaving!?

**Eight:** It was a long time coming, but the Brig will have someone replace me.

**Sarah Jane:** I figured but...why so fast?

**Eight:** Because, I just have one more reason I'd rather stay out including my business and my friend who works hard for me.

**Donna:** Sarah Jane? OnO

**Eight:** Correct, I want to focus on my life now when I have so many things to look forward to.

**Sarah Jane:** Huh?

**Eight:** You said it first.

**Eight:** Right? Or did I read you wrong?

**Donna:** Imma just leave you two to it, I think. ^^;

**Donna Has left**

**Sarah Jane:**...

**Sarah Jane:** You didn't.

**Eight:** Good.

**Eight:** And once you understand me, I want to understand you more too.

**Eight:** Don't hide from me, I have an open mind.

**Eight:** Like yours, like how you're willing to try and see what may scare others.

**Eight:** What others might not want to see at all.

**Eight:** Do not be afraid around me, ever.

**Sarah Jane:** I understand. And you won't have to be afraid of me either.

**Sarah Jane:** I like to think I'm rather open-minded too.

**Eight:** <3

**Sarah Jane:** But what did you mean by making me understand?

**Eight:** You'll see when you're ready.

**Eight:** But for now, since everyone is gone...let's properly log off and let me hold your hand for a little while.

**Sarah Jane:** Hand holding? Ha!

**Sarah Jane:** I'm kinkshaming!

**Eight:** Haha xD

**Eight:** Oh woooow, well I hope this isn't too nsfw but I kind of want to hold you as well.

**Sarah Jane:** Well I hope this isn't too dirty, but I want that kiss I missed earlier.

* * *

 

The second he read the message, he took her by surprise. Before she could even say anything or type more he had pulled her in closely and ever so gently pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her slowly before pulling away. "Sorry I didn't approach you the way I should have. Did I scare you?" He asked quietly as he grabbed her hand and started moving forward, pulling her along with her cheeks bright red.

"N-no...you didn't." She honestly answered "It was a little surprising but..."

"What? Were you disappointed?" He asked as they began to slowly approach the shop. They had properly logged out of the chat this time so no interruptions when the moment would begin to anticipate something again "Either way, we would have had to continue it later. So don't worry, you'll see."

"Oh let's not focus on anything like that right now. Honestly, I was more surprised by your joke."

"My joke?"

"Yes, the one you said about the..." She stopped and looked at him as that smile seemed to appear again, the same one from earlier but far more gentle.

"The cage?" He asked before he chuckled, his expression turned completely back to normal as they approached the door "Well we're home, we still a whole afternoon without worries...and I would very much like it if we spent it alone without the chatroom to interrupt us this time."


End file.
